Blue Flames Heart
by Weird.love
Summary: Spike, un dragón muy querido por muchos llega a darse cuenta que tal ves sus "amigas" no sean sus verdaderas amigas muy triste deambula en lo mas profundo y sombrío del bosque Everfree donde conocerá o mejor dicho descubrirá a alguien que al igual que el busca algo la verdadera amistad, comenzando una relación que llevara a muchos obstáculos y tensiones, pero ¿lo lograran?
1. Rechazo y Reconocimiento

Poniville, un lugar pacifico donde reina la armonía, la serenidad, los buenos modales, el respeto mutuo. Mmmm, se puede respirar un aroma muy cálido y dulce saliendo de la casa de los Cakes, al parecer acaban de terminar de hornear la ultima tanda del la tarde y... Pero que tenemos aquí.

Nos dirigimos cerca de la casa de Rarity, vemos por la ventana, a varios ponis incluyendo a las Manes six. Todos y cada uno de los presentes en el salón de la casa de Rarity, Estaban estupefactos, algunos con la boca abierta.

Por otra parte, vemos que a 25 metros de la esta casa, Spike estaba caminando con los puños cerrados, con una cara amargada, frunciendo el ceño, y daba pasos agigantados.

-¡Como se atreven!, ¿tratarme como un sirviente?, ¡olvidarse de que soy su amigo! esto es lo peor que me han hecho- decía Spike mientras caminaba rápidamente en un sola dirección y con la mirada gacha. Si tan solo este hubiese visto hacia donde se dirigía, pues estaba en dirección directa hacia el bosque Everfree.

Se estarán preguntando, ¿como es que paso esto?, pues...

 _ **Flashback ...**_

 _hace un par de días Twilight convoco una junto en su casa del árbol_

 _-Bien chicas, en unos días se celebrara los 50 años desde que se fundo el pueblo y la alcaldesa me puso a cargo de la fiesta de celebración, Rarity se ofreció a que se llevase a cabo en su boutique_

 _-Oh oh, yo haré la comida, los bocadillos, los pasteles de chocolate, Mmmmmmmm chocolate- Pinkie saboreaba sus labios_

 _-Bien, ya tenemos la comida, el lugar, solo faltaría el mozo- decía Rarity_

 _-Oh, yo podría intentarlo- decía Spike ofreciéndose voluntariamente_

 _Aquel grupo de amigas siguieron planeando la organización de la fiesta_

 _Finalmente pasaron los días y llego el tan esperado día de la fiesta. Muchos ponis asistieron a la celebración, vemos a la CMC con un vestido casual, las manes muy bien arregladas, Cherrilee estaba con un vestido formal, Derpy estaba aun lado de la mesa de bocadillos y varios ponis conversando. Mientras tanto las manes estaban nerviosas pues querían que todo salga perfecto, Spike estaba ayudando a Twilight cargando algunas cajas con decoraciones pesadas_

 _-Bien Spike, solo unos 5 mas y terminaremos- decía Twilight_

 _-Twili...light...podrías...ayudarme con esto_

 _-Lo siento Spike, estoy ocupada tomando lista para ver si nada se me escapa_

 _-pero...-Spike dejo de hablar- aaaahh ...crash*- Spike se había tropezado y dejo caer la caja haciendo que las delicadas casas que habían dentro de esta se rompieran estrepitosamente. Twilight escucho el estruendo y en ves de ayudar a nuestro amigo, esta le recrimino_

 _-Que descuidado eres Spike- reprochaba Sparkle a Spike_

 _-Pe...pero yo solo quería ayudarte_

 _-vete, retírate y déjame en paz, ahora tendré que ver como recuperar lo que rompiste._

 _Spike se alejo lentamente con la cabeza gacha, luego de unos segundos de caminar un poco deprimido, decidió ayudar a Rarity_

 _-Hola Rarity, quieres que te ayude en algo_

 _-Oh mi querido Spike, claro, puedes ayudarme con esto- decía la susodicha mostrando un gran sin fin de sombreros_

 _-aaaahh...-Spike se quedo confuso_

 _-quiero que me ayudes a decidir cual debería usa, este verde esmeralda con una cinta verde limón es bonita, pero estas es magnifica- Rarity siguió y siguió hablando durante varios minutos. Rarity finalmente se decidió por un hermoso sombrero que le quedaba divino._

 _-Gracias por tu ayuda Spike, podrías hacerme un favor y subir estos a mi armario?, gracias- Rarity se retiro sin darle oportunidad a responder a Spike. Spike se quedo ahí viendo como la elegante unicornio de color blanco como la nieve. Spike se apresuro a subir los incontables sombreros hacia la recamara de Rarity, algunos se fueron cayendo accidentalmente por los escalones, por suerte los presentes estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de esto. Spike termino de subir todos, y velozmente bajo por las escaleras_

 _-Mmmm, donde estará Rarity- era lo que se preguntaba Spike_

 _-Oh , Spike que bueno que te encuentro, podrías ayudarme a poner la escultura de hielo sobre la mesa?- decía rápidamente nuestra hiperactiva amiga rosada se retira para estar en la multitud y poder hablar con algunas amigas, y también para poder bailar un poco dejando a nuestro débil amigo al lado de una gran escultura de hielo que decía "En conmemoración a los 50 años de la fundación de Poniville". A duras penas Spike podía cargar la gran escultura, mucho menos iba a poder moverla, no sabemos como pero al final logro ponerla en su destino, derramo un poco de guacamole que estaba a un lado en la mesa de aperitivos, rápidamente trato de comenzar con su trabajo, el cual seria el ser mozo por un rato, luego saldría de ese papel y se enfrascaría en su búsqueda por su amor platónico._

 _ **A veces, el destino te juega en contra, y para Spike esto ya era casi habitual, pero lo que iba a pasar continuación fue solo el inicio de algo que desencadenaría lo peor de el, Veamos que pasa...**_

 **(nota: uno de los motivos del porque lo trataron así fue porque como las mane querían que todo en la velada sea "perfecto" se enfocaron tanto en eso que no les importaba tratar mal al pequeño dragón...bueno, mas bien mas mal de lo normal**

Spike estaba sirviéndole ponche a Cherrilee, pero sin darse cuenta le lleno de mas el vaso haciendo que bote el contenido

-Oh lo siento Cherrilee, no fue mi intención

-Descuida Spike, no hay problema-dijo la yegua quien se retiro, Spike iba a hacer lo mismo y voltea solo para mirar a Applejack viéndolo con serenidad

-¿Se te ofrece algo...-no pudo terminar pues la yegua lo interrumpió

-Deberías ser mas cuidadoso, es la novia de mi hermano-le dijo severamente

-Pero...

-Sin peros muchacho, solo asegúrate de que todo lo demás salga bien, ¿Ok?-le dijo seriamente

-...Ok...-dijo Spike apenado, sin darse cuenta Applebloom vio lo que paso

-"¿Porque mi hermana actúa así?"-pensó la pequeña Apple

Luego Spike estaba ayudando a Fluttershy con sus pajaritos, parecía relajante, hasta que la pluma de uno cayo en la nariz del dragón haciéndolo estornudar

-A...ASHU!-El dragón soltó un leve llamarada, no fue grande pero hizo que unos pajaritos salieron volando, no causaran ningún alboroto, incluso a algunos invitados les gustaba verlos volar

-¡Mis pajaritos!, Spike ¿porque los asustaste?

-No fue mi intención...el dragón se calla pues Fluttershy le tapo la boca

-Spike se pueden asustar de nuevo, mejor guarda silencio, no es fácil para ellos ver dragones

-Pero...-Spike iba a protestar pero Fluttershy uso la "mirada para callarlo" el solo asiente con la cabeza

-Ahora voy a tener que llamarlos, mejor ve a otra parte Spike- le dijo Fluttershy secamente.

Sin que se de cuenta, Derpy que estaba disfrutando un muffin vio lo que paso

-"¿Y a esta que mosca le pico?"-pensó Derpy

 _ **mas tarde Spike estaba caminado cerca de Rainbow quien conversaba con Spitfire y demás miembros de los Wonderbolt, curiosamente no se veía a su novio Soarin**_

la pegaso se fija en Spike

-"Jejeje, el momento perfecto"-Rainbow rápidamente toma a Spike y lo lanza lejos para hacer unas cuantas maniobras que impresionaron a los presentes, luego lo atrapa y baja con el

-¡Woahh!-grito el dragón sorprendido por ser lanzado.

-Y esas son mis nuevas técnicas- dijo Rainbow orgullosa mientras posaba su casco en la cabeza de Spike

-Rainbow, ¿porque hiciste eso?-pregunto el dragón, Rainbow le habla al oído

-"Vamos Spike, déjame lucirme este momento"-le dijo en voz baja

Spike solo suspira- Ok

-Y para cuando estés a punto de caerte niño, recuerda que siempre puedes contar con la asombrosa Rainbow Dash, ahora por favor tráenos mas ponche-le pidió Rainbow, Spike obedeció

-De acuerdo-dijo desganado

-"Que raro que actué así, en la academia no hacia estas cosas"-pensó Spitfire

 _ **Mas tarde Rarity histérica lo llamo...**_

 _-Spike rápido, ven a servirnos ponche por favor- Pidio ella quien estaba en compañía de Fancy Pants_

 _-Hola Spike, ¿como estas?-Saludo Fancy cortésmente_

 _-Hol...-Spike iba saludarlo,pero Rarity lo interrumpió hablando cualquier otra cosa_

 _-Si Fancy mi linea de ropa sera un exito- Rarity no paraba de hablar_

 _Pasaron varios minutos, Rarity no paraba de hablar de su vida, hasta que Fancy tomo la palabra_

 _-Bueno Rarity dime, ¿ya has encontrado a alguien especial?-Pregunto Fancy mientras miraba orgullosamente a Spike_

 _En ese momento los ojos de Spike estaban brillando de la emoción, pensó que por fin la poni de sus sueños correspondería sus sentimientos...lamentablemente, no fue así para nuestro querido dragón_

 _-Lamentablemente aun no he encontrado a mi apuesto príncipe semental-dijo Rarity_

 _-"Que...pero...¿yo que significo para ti?"-pensó Spike mientras sentía que su corazón se partía lentamente_

 _-Oh...bueno, puede ser que este mas cerca de lo que crees-dijo Fancy_

 _-Tal ves si Fancy- Rarity pestañea seductoramente mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Fancy_

 _-Ehhh...oh mira tengo qeu hablar con alguien mas- Fancy hizo la vista gorda y se retiro a hablar con otros ponis_

 _-Pero..."Rarity se empieza a poner furica" Grrrr...Spike...tráeme ponche-_

 _Spike que seguía en shock, no se movía aun_

 _-Spike..¿Me escuchaste?-Rarity hablo de forma mas exigente- PINCH*-lo pincha con su cuerno para hacerlo reaccionar_

 _-Eh..si...enseguida lo traigo- Spike le sirve ponche Rarity quien lo bebe rápidamente_

 _a un lado Sweetie Belle miraba estupefacta a su hermana mayor_

 _-"Eres una %$# "-pensó Sweetie_

 _Después de servirle 10 vasos de ponche Spike ,se aburrió y volteo, pero al darse cuenta, Twilight lo miraba seriamente_

 _-¿Ahora que?-le dijo_

 _-Cambia esa cara Spike, este es un momento importante para nosotras_

 _-Si claro..solo ustedes-le dijo Spike dándose la vuelta ella discretamente lo pincha con su cuerno- Auch_

 _-Spike compórtate, te pedimos que nos ayudaras y estas haciendo cualquier otra cosa, te aconsejo que te comportes-_

 _Spike se pone molesto, pero retuvo su ira_

 _-Esta bien-dijo_

 _-Así esta mejor, asegurarte que todos los invitados estén complacidos-_

 _-Ok..._

 _Sin darse cuenta, Lyra vio lo que paso_

 _"¿Eh?, que diantres le pasa a ella, leyó algún libro de tortura o que"-pensó Lyra_

 _Spike se sentía un poco agotado así que decidió tomar un poco de ponche el cual ya estaba servido convenientemente en un vaso rosado, al momento de tomar esta bebida al parecer estaba trucada, pues a los pocos segundos accidentalmente Spike estornuda sobre la escultura de Hielo haciéndola desaparecer._

 _ **Mientras tanto en Canterlot, En el castillo de las princesas**_

 _-Mmmm, nada mejor que una buena tasa de café luego de un agotador día no hermana?- decía Luna quien estaba a unos centímetros de Celestia_

 _-Tienes razón nada mejor que esto- Celestia tomaba pacíficamente su café al lado de su hermana, ambas cerca a la chimenea. De un momento a otro comienza a llegar de la ventana una especie de polvo mágico, el cual siempre llega cuando hay correspondencia de su aprendiz_

 _-Mmmm parece que hay correspon...- pero Celestia no pudo terminar de hablar pues un gran bloque de hielo cayo sobre ella, Luna se asusto_

 _-Hermana, rápido reacciona despierta, dime algo- pero Celestia no hablaba, estaba con los ojos cerrados y un chichón en la cabeza. Luna se asusta mas, así que decide poner su oído en el corazón de su hermana, por suerte estaba con pulsos normales, solo estaba K.O_

 _-Que estará pasando en Poniville, tendré que salir a averiguar, pero primero, tendré que llevarte a que te atiendan hermana (y si me robo un poco de su pastel)- decía Luna preocupada pero también molesta un poco_

 _ **Mientras tanto, la fiesta del pueblo**_

 _Spike quien estaba quien estaba ya de por si muy irritado, le importo en lo más mínimo la mágica desaparición de aquella escultura de hielo, toda la velada se la había pasado de juguete para las manes, siendo usado una y otra vez por ellas sin que lo dejasen disfrutar de la noche. Decidió tomar la última rebanada del exquisito pastel de fresa con merengue. Spike, quien se disponía a introducir tan hermoso pedazo de masa con merengue y fresas que le daban una apariencia exquisita, se le hacía agua su boca de tan solo ver lo hermoso que era, por fin algo que podría disfrutar. Pero nuevamente el maldito universo en contra de este pobre personaje se burlaba de el como si no hubiese tenido ya suficiente, y lo que vendría a continuación fue en parte la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _Pinkie se acercaba dando sus típicos saltos en dirección a nuestro querido dragón. La yegua de color rosa logro interceptar a nuestro amigo antes de si quiera poder degustar el pastel._

 _-¿Hola Spike disfrutando de la noche?- decía Pinkie amablemente_

 _-Oh bueno pues…supongo que si- decía Spike no muy seguro de sus palabras. Pero la poni de color rosa no presto atención a ninguna de las palabras que había emitido Spike puesto que su mirada y atención estaban centrados en aquella última rebanada_

 _-Spike mira, es Rarity en Lencería- decía Pinkie rápidamente tratando de hacer que Spike se despistara, y como es obvio nuestro querido amigo perdió de vista a su rebanada de pastel y a la poni de color rosa para buscar con la mirada lo que había mencionado Pinkie, pero cuando no pudo divisar nada giro su cráneo lentamente con decepción y su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que su pastel había desaparecido solo quedaban migas de lo que era algo suculento. Lo único que podía observar era a una Pinkie con mucho merengue en sus suaves labios_

 _-¿Oye y mi pastel?- preguntaba Spike_

 _-Oh no se, tal ves te lo comiste- decía nerviosamente la poni de rosado color_

 _-Pero…-Spike dejo de hablar pues Pinkie volvió a tomar la palabra_

 _-Oh parece que alguien me llama, nos vemos después Spike- decía Pinkie quien se retiró de ahí a una gran velocidad dejando a Spike muy confundido y molesto pues el tenía la certeza de que Pinkie se había embutido su trozo_ _ **(no piensen mal)**_

 _Spike no podía estar más molesto, estaba harto, solo quería retirarse de ahí, pero aquí es donde el universo confabulo contra el, todo lo que había pasado minutos anteriores fue solo para acumular tensión en el para que luego de esto explotara, si desean saberlo, continua con la lectura…_

 _Spike estaba apunto de retirarse cuando de repente…._

 _-Oye, sirviente, tráeme una rebanada del más fino pastel que tengas y rápido que tengo hambre- decía una voz chillona e irritante, Spike al voltear a ver quién era le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo. Era Diamond Tiara, esta había sido invitada obviamente a la celebración, esta tenían como siempre su personalidad altanera y caprichosa de siempre_

 _-Disculpa, pero no soy un sirviente solo estaba ayudando a mis amigas haciendo de ...- pero Spike no pudo continuar_

 _-Aaagghhh que asco, una lagartija- decía Diamond Tiara haciendo una cara que demostraba repulsión ante lo que tenia en frente, Spike era lo que tenia en frente_

 _-Oye, no soy ninguna lagartija, soy un dragón...- pero Spike fue vuelta-mente interrumpido por esta_

 _-Como es posible que hagan que un monstruo se haga pasar como Mozo_

 _-No soy un monstruo!- gritaba Spike, Diamond tiara aprovecho esto, se dejo caer, se embarro un poco de pastel en su vestido, y pego un pequeño chillido, que parecía un llanto, esto llamo la atención de los presentes y obviamente de las mane six_

 _-Que pasa- decía Twilight de manera autoritaria pero comprensiva en ese momento para poder arreglar la cosas_

 _-El me tiro el pastel en la cara, yo solo le pedí un poco de pastel y el me lo tiro- decía Diamond Tiara_

 _-Spike como pudiste haber hecho eso_

 _-Es mentira Twilight, yo no hice eso, ella me insulto primero- dice Spike estando a la defensiva_

 _-Entonces admites que le arrojaste el pastel- decía Twilight_

 _-Yo no le arroje nada, tienes que creerme_

 _-Spike, esta no es la primera ves que me mientes, así que simplemente discúlpate con ella- decía Twilight. Diamond tiara se reía por dentro. Spike estaba pasmado por como lo trataban_

 _-Pero, es ella quien me insulto, ella debería disculparse- decía Spike señalando a Diamond Tiara_

 _-Zap* Ya deja de ponerte a la defensiva y discúlpate- le decía Rainbow quien le dio un zape en la nuca_

 _-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Spike- decía Rarity. A Spike no le quedo de otra y termino disculpándose de mala gana con Diamond Tiara._

 _-losiento- decía Spike de mala gana refunfuñando_

 _-Dilo bien- decía Twilight_

 _-Lo siento- decía finalmente Spike_

 _-Como si me importara tu disculpa- decía Diamond Tiara levantándose- Mi padre se enterara de esto, como es posible que me hagan esto- decía, se retiro y los dejo a ellos siendo observados por los presentes_

 _ **nota: algunos habían visto realmente lo que paso y conocían la actitud de la niña consentida, por lo que les pareció extraño la reprendida que le habían echo a Spike**_

 _-"En verdad Diamond se paso con su broma"-pensó Silver Spoon_

 _-"creo que a esta mocosa también debo darle un zape"-pensó Rainbow Dash_

 _-aaaahh, bien, no hay nada que ver amigos, que siga la fiesta- decía Twilight, pero se acerco a Spike y le dijo- Spike, por que le arrojaste el pastel, estoy muy decepcionada- decía Twilight_

 _Las mane six veían a Spike con decepción. Spike trato de disculparse_

 _-Lo siento...- pero las chicas solo lo miraron con desprecio por mentir_

 _-No debiste mentirnos Spike, ve arriba hasta que pase la fiesta, cuando volvamos a casa tendré una charla muy seria contigo- decía Twilight mientras se retiraba_

 _Para Spike esto ya era el colmo, como podían hablarle así sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda, peor aun pues durante estos últimos días lo trataron como un sirviente prácticamente pues lo tenían de un lado a otro, no solo Rarity con la excesiva decoración, Twilight con su Obsesiva compulsiva en la organización dejándole todo el trabajo pesado a este, Pinkie Pie quien le pidió ayuda a hacer bastante comida para la fiesta, Si no que ellas ni siquiera lo trataban con amabilidad, estas lo tenían al tope con trabajo y al final con tanto retraso no llegaron a si quiera agradecerle, por el contrario, comenzaron a criticarle su lentitud._

 _Spike estaba al tope, la ira reprimida que guardo durante bastante tiempo finalmente se libero_

 _-Me harte, ya estoy cansado de esto- gritaba Spike haciendo que los presentes voltearan de nuevo hacia el y también a las manes quienes estaban cerca de el-Ya estoy harto de que me traten como un sirviente, Spike ayúdame con la organización, Spike ayúdame con esta costura hasta altas horas de la noche, Spike quiero que lleves la gran y pesada escultura de hielo mientras me voy a estar con mis amigas, Spike esta parte aun contiene polvo- Spike vocifero y vocifero descargando toda la ira reprimida contra ellas en ese momento diciéndoles todas sus verdades._

 _-Spike guarda silencio-le dijo Twilight encarándolo_

 _-No Twilight, ya me tienes, no, ya me tienen harto todas, dicen que son mis amigas solo por lo que hago por ustedes y luego de dejan de lado_

 _-Oye oye, calma tu tren vaquero-le dijo Applejack_

 _-Que vergüenza me haces pasar en mi propia casa-Dijo Rarity_

 _-¿Quieres otro zape?-le dijo Rainbow_

 _-Spike, ya no te reconozco- Dijo Fluttershy_

 _-Eres un dragoncillo muy malo Spike- decía Pinkie decepcionada de Spike- para los dragoncillos malos no hay pastel_

 _-¡Tu te comiste mi pastel!-gritaba Spike iracundo haciendo que la yegua color rosa se pusiera muy nerviosa_

 _-¡Ya basta!, se la pasan cargándome como si fuera un simple sirviente._

 _-Aprende a ser mas educado Spike, ¿que acaso no sabes hacer nada bien?-le dijo Twilight_

 _-Esa seras tu Twilight, ni siquiera puedes mantener la biblioteca en orden sin mi ayuda, ¡y no eres mi mama!-le grito el dragón_

 _SPLAT!-Sparkle muy furica por acto reflejo le mando una fuerte bofetada, se armo un perturbador silencio que pareciese que duro horas._

 _-Spike yo...-Twilight parecía recuperar la cordura_

 _-No...ya fue suficiente, perdónenme por ser yo, por estar aquí- Dijo Spike_

 _Spike luego de hacer liberar toda su ira, decidió retirarse de ahí sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que los presentes se quedasen estupefactos al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Spike sobre sus amigas. Cuando el finalmente se retiro no sin antes azotar la puerta de la boutique fuertemente. Los invitados comenzaron a hablar murmurando algunas cosas, se comenzaron a escuchar unos cuantos insultos y palabras de comprensión hacia Spike_

 _-Valla, el chico no va ni si quiera a la escuela y es increíble que lo traten así- decía una poni lila con una cutiemark de tres flores con sonrisas._

 _-¿Elementos de la armonía?mis pelotas, como pudieron tratar así al pobre chico- decía un poni macho quien tenia una corbata moño de color verde_

 _-Lo estuvieron jodiendo toda la noche, no digan que no lo vi, porque si lo vi-dijo Derpy quien movía sus ojos._

 _Spitfire que estaba ahí se acerco a Rainbow Dash_

 _-Muy mal Rainbow, esa no es la actitud de un Wonderbolt- le dijo seriamente_

 _De pronto...SPLASH!, algo de ponche cayo encima de Rarity_

 _-¡Mi melena!, ¡mi vestido!-grito histérica, se voltea para ver quien le arrojo el ponche y ve a su hermana Sweetie Belle_

 _-Como es posible que le hayan hecho eso a Spike,- decía Sweetie Belle_

 _Applejack se acerca a Sweetie a encararla-Oye pequeña no puedes tratar así a tu hermana mayor-para su sorpresa Applebloom se acerca a Applejack_

 _-Y tu no debiste tratar así a Spike, eres peor que escoria-dijo la pequeña Apple, dejando a Applejack completamente desconcertada_

 _-Bigmac dile algo-le dijo Applejack a su hermano mayor quien se le acerco._

 _-Ella tiene razón, además (se acerca a su oído) ¡por ti mi calaba-cita se fue!-le hablo fuerte, Applejack pega un fuerte salto._

 _Una unicornio se acerca a Twilight y la pica con su cuerno- AUCH!-grito Sparkle_

 _-Que molesto, ¿cierto?, harpía abusadoras de dragón- dijo la unicornio quien era Lyra._

 _Bon Bon se acerco a Fluttershy quien estaba muy nerviosa-Muy mal me extraña de ti-le dijo secamente_

 _poco a poco los demás invitados comenzaban a irse_

 _Las mane se quedaron ahí, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Pasaron varios minutos y Spike ni si quiera se daba cuenta de que ya se encontraba en aquel bosque el cual mucho de los ponis temen.

-¿El bosque Everfree?...maldita sea-se dijo el dragón

Mientras tanto, a varios metros mas adelante, vemos una sombra la cual esta siendo tapada parcialmente por una especie de tela, al escuchar lo pasos, esta sombra se levanta rápidamente demostrando que tiene un forma equina, pero no podemos ver muy bien de quien se trataba, este personaje temblaba de miedo al escuchar cada paso fuerte que daba Spike.

-No otra ves,... no, por favor no...- la sombra equina repetía en voz baja las siguientes palabras

Spike ya estaba cerca de donde estaba la sombra

-Como es posible, me tratan como un sirviente, me mantienen al margen de sus grandes aventuras y ni si quiera me dan el beneficio de la duda, como es posible que se hagan llamar mis amigas- Spike rengaba y renegaba, sin darse cuenta solo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del enigmático poni, este cada ves se sentía cada ves mas temerosos pues notamos que estaba temblando

-Por favor, no mas, no me hagas daño no, no, no- vemos que la sombra repetía varias veces las mismas frases mientras agitaba la cabeza, iba retrocediendo cada paso que Spike avanzaba. Mientras la sombra equina retrocedía nerviosamente, piso accidentalmente una ramita que esta en el suelo

Spike escucho este sonido, subió la mirada y observo a esta sombra, Poco le importo que estuviera en el bosque Everfree, al ver esta sombra, ver que estaba retrocediendo y temblaba del miedo y escucho como repetía

-Ppppor favor, no me hagas daño- suplicaba la sombra. Spike se sorprende al escuchar esto, quien podría ser el poni que decía estas incoherencias. Pero al momento en el que Spike decidió dar un solo paso al frente, la sombra rápidamente corrió a esconderse bajo unos escombros de madera que convenientemente estaban cerca de ahí

-No espera- grito Spike, corrió hacia donde el poni se había ido a esconder, mientras caminaba se fijo que en el piso habían varias maderas rotas, un rueda de carroza completamente rota. Spike siguió y siguió hasta que al fin llego a donde quería estar, nos fijamos que los escombros temblaban, culpa del miedo que tenia el poni.

Spike no sabia que hacer en ese momento, así que después de unos segundos quedándose viendo esta escena, a su mente le llego solo una idea la cual ejecuto. Levanto lentamente los escombros para poder averiguar quien era este misterioso ser. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una poni con varios moretones en su rostro y cuerpo, su labio tenia una pequeña cortada la cual daba la impresión de que estuviera partida, su cuerpo el cual era de color cían oscuro estaba completamente sucio. Su melena de color la cual era de color cían grisáceo, estaba muy descuidada.

-No por favor, no mas- suplicaba la poni mientras cubría sus ojos con ambos cascos. Spike reconoció rápidamente a la poni que tenia enfrente, pero no entendía para nada que es lo que le había pasado, finalmente el decidió hablarle

-T...Trixie- Spike emitió esta palabra dejándonos entender que la enigmática poni era sin lugar a dudas Trixie Lulamoon

Mientras tanto, en Poniville, en la casa de Rarity, varios de los presentes ya se habían retirado

-Chicas que vamos a hacer, Spike se fue así sin mas, creo que fuimos muy duras con el- decía Twilight

-Pero nos mintió Twilight, fue muy grosero, no solo con esa chica, sino también con nosotras, nos insulto y luego se fue así sin mas- decía Rarity.

-Aun así fuiste muy mala con el-le dijo Applejack a Rarity

-¿Yo?-mas bien fuiste tu con tus bajos modales-dijo Rarity

-Pero tu le gritaste y Twilight lo abofeteo, que feo-dijo Rainbow

-No digas nada Rainbow, tu le diste un zape y no lo dejaste explicar lo que paso, que desleal-dijo Fluttershy

-¡Ey!, tu fuiste poco generosa con el casi toda la noche-Se defendió Rainbow

-Eso...eso no es cierto- decía Fluttershy tratando de defenderse pero no muy segura de sus palabras

-Chicas, ¿donde esta el baño?-Pinkie pie tenia ganas de ir al baño, así que se retiro del grupo discretamente hacia la puerta del baño, Sin si quiera tener un poco de sentido común, abrió la puerta del baño y grande fue su sorpresa al ver

Cerca del baño se escuchaba lo que parecía ser dos ponis follando

-Ah ah ah, ¿lo hago bien?-Pregunto una poni, la cual se podía notar un poco que era Lightning Dust

-AH, totalmente, pero ahora tengo que probar "tu otra entrada"-dijo el desconocido semental quien estaba a punto de venirse

-Jijijij, primera vez ahí, se amable conmigo, es mi primera vez por ahí- dijo Lightning mientras el lujurioso semental retiraba rápidamente su miembro de la húmeda intimidad de Lighning, esta se estremeció al sentir como era retirado el vigoroso miembro de su amante, tanto que solo un ligero gemido que excito mucho mas a Soarin, lo que llevo a que el miembro de este se pusiera mas grande que antes. Soarin rosaba lentamente el ano de Lightning, haciendo que esta se excitara mas y mas, su boca se hacia agua con el simple tacto del la punta del miembro de Soarin con su ano.

-puedes aguantar esto por un rato mas, habrá terminado tu prueba para unirte a los Wonderbolts- Dijo Soarin antes de embestir rápidamente a Lightning, haciendo que esta soltara un gran gemido, el cual intento callar mordiendo sus labios, a ella le gustaba la rudeza y el ensanchamiento repentino de su otra intimidad era algo que le fascino, dolió al principio pero conforme la embestidas iban en aumento, sus caderas se volvían locas, como si tuviesen vida propia, varios segundos después estaba próxima a venirse ella, en el piso podemos ver que los jugos de la intimidad de Lightning los cuales iban cayendo a borbotones de esta. Soarin para acallar los gemidos de la hermosa yegua, decidió besarla apasionadamente para evitar que alguien los oiga y los descubran.

Pero muy poco duro su intento de ocultar su jueguito, pues...

-Fiuff, al fin en el baño, ¡QUE RAYOS!-dijo Pinkie quien para su sorpresa vio que lo que había dentro del baño estaban dos ponis follando en el lavado, estos ponis eran Lightning Dust y...¿Soarin?, Este embestía salvajemente a Lightning mientras le daba una buena lamida en su cuello. Los fuertes gemidos que daban esta pareja fueron cesados al darse cuenta que eran observados completamente por una poni

-Que aun no se van?- decía Lightning quien estaba con el miembro de Soarin dentro de su ano, mientras que su intimidad estaba muy mojada y soltando muchos jugos al piso, Soarin saco rapidamente su erecto miembro de Lightning quien dio un ligero gemido al retirar tan abruptamente el miembro de ella.

-¿¡MALDICION?!-Dijo Soarin al ser descubierto por la poni rosada, su fluidos habían salido.

Rainbow al escuchar esto decidió ver de donde provenían estas palabras. Grande también fue su sorpresa al ver que su novio Soarin estaba en pleno acto sexual con otra Yegua

-Soarin...-Rainbow estaba petrificada por lo que vio, y empezaba a tomara un tono rojizo

-¡Por Celestia!, ¡y en mi propio baño!-Dijo Rarity quien casi vomita

Fluttershy estaba a punto de desmayarse

-Yyyy...yoo, yo puedo explicarlo cariño- decía El estúpido semental diciendo la típica frase que todo hombre dice cuando la cagado

-TU MALDITO CERDO DE MIER...-pero Rainbow no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida

-Rainbow no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que buscar a Spike y disculparnos con el, después arreglaras tus asuntos con tu "puerco"-decía Twilight

-Aaaahh, bien- decía Rainbow de mala gana- Pero cuando vuelva, te voy a patear tan fuerte las bolas que desearas ser mujer y no intentes huir que sea como sea te encontrare- amenazaba Rainbow a Soarin chocando sus casco en forma muy amenazante. Rápidamente todas se retiraron en busca de Spike

-Gracias por la noche yo me voy-dijo Lightning quien a una gran velocidad ya estaba sobrevolando la casa de la anfitriona, lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de limpiar su intimidad de los jugos sexuales que secreto Soarin dentro de ella.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Spike...**_

-Trixie- Spike al decir este nombre Trixie se espantó, y con gran temor corrió y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Spike tardo un poco al reaccionar pero decidió ir en dirección a donde iba Trixie, le costó un poco seguirle el paso, pero no tanto a decir verdad pues aunque la unicornio pudiese tratar rápido en 4 patas, estaba demasiado débil como para ir tan rápido. Tardo un rato pero finalmente Trixie había entrado a na cueva

-"¿Debería ir con ella?, ayudarla, ¿que pasara si es igual a las demás?, mejor la dejo sola...NO, no debería dejarla así, si yo estuviera así, no me gustaría que me dejasen solo, no cometeré el mismo error que hicieron mis "amigas", (si es que a ellas se les puede considerar así), voy a ayudarla"-pensó decidido el dragón

Spike, quien ya estaba frente a esta misteriosa y oscura cueva, poco a poco se arrepentía de aquellas palabras, pero aun así, en su mente aun quedaba un poco de valor, el valor que le permitió aun con su cuerpo tembloroso y sus ojos presas del pánico entrar en aquella cueva oscura, en la cual solo sabía que Trixie había entrado, pero no sabía quiénes más estarían en esta.

Poco se fue introduciendo en esta, a los pocos pasos encontró una rama, tomo de esta y se cortó parte de su traje formal para amarrarlo a la punta de esta y con un poco de su aliento crear una antorcha improvisada. Ahora con esta improvisada herramienta el podía observar mejor por donde pasaba. Poco a poco Spike se arrepentía de poder observar puesto que el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de El nuevamente, en las paredes de esta cueva se podían ver marcas de garras, de un animal considerablemente grande

Veía pedazos de carne en descomposición de color negro, otros de color verde dando a entender que habían pasado tanto tiempo ahí que la misma fauna comenzaba a tomar parte de este.

Spike estaba muy asustado y si no fuese por que finalmente había llegado al final de la cueva y pudiera divisar a una unicornio completamente débil quien estaba en el suelo echada con los ojos cerrados y sus labios temblando.

Trixie al oír los pasos lentos que daba Spike abrió de golpe los ojos

-Trixie..- Spike emitió el nombre de esta unicornio pero en respuesta esta solo se levantó lo más rápido que sus débil y lastimado cuerpo le pudiese permitir y trato de alejarse de ahí, pero a los pocos centímetros de haber retrocedido había llegado al tope de la cueva.

-Ppppor, por favor, no me hagas daño-suplicaba la unicornio que estaba en un estado deplorable

-Trixie, no te asustes, solo quiero ayudarte- decía Spike tratando de dar confianza a Trixie y se calmase

-Mientes, todos quieren hacer daño a Trixie, Todos con quien se a topado Trixie la ah lastimado, por favor vete- decía Trixie rápidamente sin darse a entender

-Pero…- Spike fue interrumpido abruptamente

-LARGO!- Trixie grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo resonar el eco en la cueva

Spike quien al escuchar esto en su mente se debatía por dejar en paz a La unicornio u optar por ayudarla, en un corto periodo de tiempo el tomo su decisión y dio lentamente varios pasos en dirección a Trixie. Esta por su parte vio que este se acercaba en dirección a ella, lo que hizo que esta quien conscientemente sabía que no podía defenderse cerro los ojos esperando lo peor. Su cuerpo temblaba víctima del pánico, los segundos parecían eternos, esos escasos segundos en los cuales fue presa del pánico y esperaba lo peor trajo a ella ideas descabelladas sobre violencia física o psicológica que podría pasarle en estos momentos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de un golpe, en ves de un insulto, en ves de un ataque. Lo que recibió fue completamente diferente a lo que pensaba recibir, ella había recibido una cálida muestra de cariño, un abrazo por parte del dragón, este la sujetaba firmemente puesto que Trixie al sentir este tipo de contacto abrió los ojos y de todas las formas posibles trato de quitárselo, intento usar magia, pero no pudo puesto que el hueso de su cuerno estaba ligeramente astillado. Trato de moverse pero esta no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Finalmente rendida, y sin entender el por que este dragón había dado tal muestra de afecto, comenzó a derramar varias lágrimas las cuales caían como torrentes de agua, bajaban desde su párpados, pasaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en los hombros del dragón purpura

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Trixie sollozo y sollozo acompañada del llanto cual niño que le quitan su juguete preferido. Spike se quedo firme ante esto, dejo que la unicornio liberara todo lo que tenia dentro

-¿Porque?- era lo que se escucho ahora, la unicornio de color cían había emitido esta pregunta. Una simple pregunta la cual podría desencadenar un montón de respuestas ilógicas, una respuesta incorrecta por parte del dragón y habría perdido toda oportunidad de ayudar a Trixie.

-¿Porque haces esto?- pregunto nuevamente la unicornio de color cían con una enorme intriga, dejando a un Spike sin respuesta clara, pero en la mente de este, el también se preguntaba el ¿porque?. Pasaron varios segundos mas, y por ultima vez la unicornio volvió a preguntar

\- Respóndeme, ¿ Por qué haces esto?- La unicornio ya estaba cansada de la espera, necesitaba una respuesta clara y concisa a su interrogante. Spike no tenia palabras que responder, quería hacerlo pero no sabia porque no podía, su cerebro mandaba impulsos eléctricos para que sus labios se movieran pero estos solo se quedaban muy bien sellados. Mientras tanto, la débil unicornio paso de inquietante a deprimida

-Valla, parece que esto es solo una ilusión que me juega mi mente por falta inanición- Trixie mencionaba con voz muy baja, la expresión de su rostro volvía quebrantarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de soltar nuevamente sus lágrimas, sintió un apretón en su lomo, al principio se ponía algo incomodo, pero luego, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que era, los brazos del dragón hacían una presión ligeramente mas fuerte que antes.

-Yo...yo- Spike trataba de articula las palabras. Trixie ahora sabia que esto no podía ser una ilusión-Por que quise hacerlo, es lo importante, quiero ayudarte, al ver lo indefensa que estabas, en ese estado tan deplorable quise ayudarte y quiero ayudarte, porque...-Spike se quedo con un nudo en la garganta, inconscientemente había llegado a decir todo eso. Mientras tanto, Trixie estaba con una gran inquietud dentro de ella, ella quería, necesitaba saber porque lo hizo

-¡Por que me recordaste a mi!...- decía Spike finalmente con una voz de derrota, los ojos de este comenzaban a humedecerse

-Ah?- La mente de la unicornio cían estaba hecha una maraña de redes, no entendía nada, pero a decir verdad eso no le importaba tanto, por lo menos no por ahora, a ella lo único que le importaba por el momento era que esto no era una ilusión, esto era real, algo que sentía en ese momento también, era algo cálido que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, era la muestra de afecto que le había dado Spike, ese único abrazo que había liberado montones y montones de lágrimas reprimidas por alguna extraña razón, la hacia sentir segura, por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía segura en los brazos de este dragón.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Canterlot**_

 _-B_ ien, cuiden a mi hermana con sus vidas- amenazaba Luna cargando un poco de magia en su cuerno y con una expresión de ira en su rostro, lo que dejo muy en claro la amenaza para las enfermeras quienes estaban a un lado de la cama de Celestia. Esta, quien se encontraba dormitando en su cama con su frente vendada.

-Volveré rápido- decía Luna quien en un has de luz, desaparece de ahí, dando a entender que se Tele-transporto

Las enfermeras luego de observar que Luna había desaparecido, comenzaron a hablar entre ellas

-¿Crees que estará bien la princesa?- decía una de las enfermeras

-No lo se, según dijo el doctor, el golpe que se dio fue tan fuerte que es posible que haya afectado su memoria

-Espero no le pase nada a la princesa- decía otra enfermera quien traía una pequeña bolsa de hielo y se la coloco en la cabeza de La princesa Celestia

 _ **En Poniville**_

 _ **-¿**_ _Algún_ rastro de El?- preguntaba Sparkle quien acababa de reunirse con las otras manes

-No.-

-Nada-

-No lo encuentro por ningún lado.-

-Es como si...si se hubiera desaparecido

-Pregunte si alguien lo había visto y nada.-

Decio Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack respectivamente

-Esto es raro, Spike nunca había desaparecido así, entiendo que este molesto con nosotras pero puede ser peligroso el estar solo y de noche.- decía Twilight quien estaba muy preocupada

-Solo nos queda esperar a que vuelva Twilight querida, buscar en este momento sera en vano, ya es muy tarde y tal ves el no quiere que lo encontremos- sugería Rarity

-Además, no creo que SPike haya sido tan tonto como para irse al bosque Everfree o algo parecido ¿no?- decía Rainbow- Además, ah de estar con las CMC, jugando por ahi.-

 _-Creo que tienes razón.- decía Sparkle, las demás estaban de acuerdo y decidieron regresar a sus viviendas se_ llevaron una gran sorpresa a la mitad del camino

Un has de luz se materializo en medio del camino, para su sorpresa, era la princesa de la noche. Quien con una pose firme exclamo

-¡DONDE ESTA SPIKE!.- decía La Princesa Luna con tal voz que hacia recordar a su voz real de Canterlot que presenciamos el día de Nightmare Night

-Ya le fueron con el chisme- murmuraba Dash

Continuara...

 _ **Bueno queridos lectores, este es un capitulo de prueba, tendrá un mínimo de reviews para ver si lo continuo, espero les haya agradado este primer capitulo. Si les gusto mucho podrían recomendarlo a sus amigos, mientras mas puedan leerlo mejor.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir, me despido y recuerden, no olviden dejar sus reviews, no importa que no tengan cuenta en fanfiction igual dejen su comentario sea bueno o malo.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	2. Reencuentro y Revelaciones

Antes de comenzar, dedico este capítulo a una jovencita que cumplió años ayer, Señorita Grecia (furia-nocturna-21.07 ), espero la haya pasado bien en su día tan especial. Y también dedico este capítulo a todos ustedes que comentaron para que me animara a seguir con este fic. Se los agradezco mucho.

Nos remontamos a la no tan oscura Cueva donde se encontraban nuestros amigos. Trixie, quien era firmemente rodeada por un par de morados y escamosos brazos, habían pasado varios minutos y ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse.

Pero, más temprano que tarde, Spike libero su firme agarre del lomo de la unicornio cían. Esta quien hacía pocos minutos antes estaba con ojos llorosos, ahora estaba con un muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- _"¿qué es esta sensación?, ¿Qué será este calor?, ¿Por qué me siento…..feliz?-pensaba la unicornio_

Pero, más temprano que tarde, un pequeño ruido de un grillo hizo romper este momento, y Spike fue el primero en romperlo pues este fue quien libero su agarre de la unicornio, algo que decepciono un poco a la unicornio por alguna razón.

Spike tomo la palabra para sorpresa de Trixie

-Tri...Trixie...yo...- Spike trataba de articular las palabras correctas y explicar, porque sin previo avisto había abrazado a la unicornio.

-Sa...Sabes el nombre de Trixie.- respondía con una voz débil nuestra muy lastimada Unicornio de pelaje cían, quien también estaba asombrada por que el dragón supiera su nombre

-Si, como olvidarlo.- decía Spike confundiendo un poco a Trixie.- no recuerdas la última vez que fuiste a Poniville...y...tomaste como prisioneros...a...todos y exiliaste a Twilight.- decía la última frase lentamente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras pues sin querer podría estar abriendo una caja de pandora en la mente de Trixie. Y aunque esta, quien tardo un poco en procesar aquella información, cual había caído como agua fría.

Esta recordó y solo mantuvo la mirada al suelo mientras contestaba

-Oh...si...ya te recuerdo...eres la mascota de Sparkle.- decía Trixie muy avergonzada y triste por recordar el origen de sus desgracias. Spike había tomado esto último como una gran ofensa-déjame..Déjame sola…

-¡YO NO SOY LA MASCOTA DE NADIE!.- vociferaba el dragón de escamas moradas, quien sin querer había asustado mucho a Trixie, esta estaba con su cuerpo tembloroso, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus lagrimales iban dejando salir poco a poco liquido, abruptamente cerró los ojos y se hizo para atrás. Cuando Spike se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado se sintió mal y decidió remediarlo.

-Trixie yo...-Spike trataba de disculparse por su reacción, Trixie quien al escuchar la voz de Spike se puso más nerviosa pensando que la atacaría por alguna razón y se apego mas a sí misma en posición fetal. Spike debía darse prisa.- Trixie, lamento si te asuste, no era mi intención.- Decía Spike disculpándose con voz serena con la unicornio. Esta quien estaba muy asustada, pero poco a poco mostró un poco mas de confianza. A los pocos segundos Trixie se iba alejando de la esquina mientras dejaba de estar en posición fetal

-Trixie, lamento haber reaccionado así, pero es que yo no soy la mascota de nadie.- Decía Spike calmadamente sin provocar alguna reacción negativa hacia la unicornio.- _aunque más parezco un sirviente.- Decía esto último sin que Trixie lo oyera._

-Esta...está bien dragón...no te preocupes.- decía Trixie con voz débil

Como no preocuparme estas demasiado débil, muy lastimada físicamente y...-Spike recién había recién se acababa de dar cuenta de que el cuerno de la unicornio estaba un poco astillado.- ¡Trixie tu cuerno!- decía Spike alarmado aproximándose a Trixie

-Que tiene...no me digas...que ya no está.- decía Trixie con voz baja pues su garganta estaba muy delicada

-Este astillado, pareciese que en cualquier momento podría romperse.-

-Oh...era eso.- decía Trixie con voz baja y un tanto melancólico, en su mente pasaba un vago recuerdo.

-Trixie que te paso?, porque luces en este estado tan deplorable.- preguntaba con intriga el dragón de escamas moradas.

-Tri...Trixie prefiere no hablar de eso.- al parecer era un amargo recuerdo que no deseaba revivir.

-En...entiendo, debe ser doloroso para ti.- decía Spike

-¿Entender?- Trixie se sentía confusa y por alguna razón irritada por lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¿Como podrías entender lo que Trixie? a pasado, nunca te ah faltado alimento, un techo el cariño de alguien, tu siempre has estado en tu vida perfecta con tus amigas.- Decía Trixie con voz rasposa.- Ah todo esto, que haces acá en esta parte del bosque, ve con tus amigas, de seguro han de estar preocupadas.-

-Lo dudo.- decía Spike.- y si estoy en el bosque es por ellas.

-¿Ah?.- Trixie estaba un poco confundidas-Veras Trixie...- Spike comenzaba a relatar su historia, su noche desastrosa, su pelea con las manes, sin omitir ningún pedazo de informaron. Trixie al escuchar la terrible noche que había pasado y la forma en cómo la trataron sus dizque amigas, mas como un sirviente que como un amigo, esta sentía un poco de empatía

 _-Valla, aun cuando no ah pasado lo mismo que Trixie, la vida lo ah tratado un poco mal.- pensaba Trixie_

-Y así fue como llegue al bosque, por accidente te encontré y al verte quise ayudarte.- decía Spike

-Es...está bien...pero hay algo que Trixie no entiende todavía.- decía con voz baja pero denotando intriga

-¿Que es?- preguntaba Spike- Tu...tu dijiste que te recordaba a tu, ¿porque lo dijiste?- preguntaba Trixie.- o era una mentira.- decía la unicornio

-Suspiro*, cuando te vi tan lastimada e indefensa me recordaste algo que me paso hace algunos años, pero por ahora no deseo recordarlo.- Decía Spike con melancolía y un poco de ira en su mirada. Algo que noto rápidamente La unicornio

-Esa mirada...esos ojos...los conozco...-pensaba Trixie- son...son los mismos ojos de Trixie, cuando...cuando piensa en aquel día.- decía Trixie tratando de no recordar aquel fatídico día.

-Trixie...hay...hay algo que quisiera saber...-decía Spike acomodándose en el suelo

-¿Ah?- Trixie estaba un tanto confundida

-¿Porque capturaste a todo Poniville y exiliaste a Twilight?, ¿porque accediste a usar el amuleto maldito?- Preguntaba Spike

-Suspiro* Yo...yo solo quería...más poder para batirme en un duelo...con la consentida de la princesa. Mis intenciones no eran malvadas, Solo quería una revancha, y en mi desesperación, caí en la tentación de buscar alguna forma de elevar mis habilidades mágicas rápidamente y encontré un libro donde resaltaba el Amuleto maldito.- decía Trixie con una voz casi inaudible, pero gracias al afinado oído de Spike, el pudo oír cada palabra

 _-"Vaya, si que estaba deseosa, que tuvo que recurrir a usar el amuleto"-_ pensó Spike

-Fue aquel momento en que me puse el maldito amuleto que mi vida cambio para mal.- decía con una expresión de fastidio y tristeza.- Luego de que me perdonaran por mis catos en Poniville, se corrió el rumor de lo que había hecho y al parecer los ponis no comprendían mi arrepentimiento, muchos me trataron mal ni bien entraba en su pueblo, no fue...hasta que fui a...- Trixie ya no deseaba continuar con el relato, sus ojos estaban demasiado húmedos, sus labios se ponían temblorosos, su cuerpo se estremecía con el vago pensamiento del recuerdo de lo que había sufrido

Spike noto rápidamente como Trixie se iba desmoronando al recordar su sufrimiento el cual Spike ni si quiera se imaginaba. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se aproximo a toda velocidad y abrazo a la unicornio poniendo su rostro de la destrozada unicornio en su caliente y escamoso pecho

La unicornio tomo el acto muy bien, dejo salir varias lágrimas contenidas empapando el pecho del dragón con estas. La unicornio mientras liberaba incontables lágrimas decía una frase en voz quebradiza y baja

-Todos odian a Trixie, todos la lastiman.- repetía esta frase varias veces, Spike escuchaba esto y respondió luego de unos segundos de escucharon

-Shhhhh, ya tranquila, Yo no te odio, no te voy a lastimar.- tranquilizaba Spike a la unicornio. Las palabras de la lastimada unicornio iban siendo acalladas por las de Spike quien consolaba a Trixie

 _ **Mientras tanto en Poniville**_

Había un ambiente tenso, las mane estaban en presencia de la princesa de la Luna, y no tenían idea de porque buscaba a Spike.

-¡Princesa Luna!, ¿que hace aquí?-pregunto Twilight

-Ahórrate tus preguntas para más tarde Sparkle, ahora díganme, ¿Donde está Spike?-pregunto ahora más calmada pero firme en sus palabras

-Eh...bueno- Rainbow dash tenía miedo de responder por la reacción de la Princesa

-¿Donde está Spike?-Pregunto subiendo su tono

-Se fu..(PUM)-Pinkie iba a decir algo pero Applejack le tapa la boca

-Lo diré una última vez... ¿¡DONDE ESTA SPIKE!?-Esto último lo dijo usando la voz real de Canterlot

Las mane asustadas ponen hunden la cara en el piso

-¡No lo sabemos!-respondió Fluttershy asustada

-¿¡QUE!?-Dijo Luna completamente impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Hubo un problema y se fue así nada mas, pero descuide tal vez está jugando por ahí con mi hermanita y sus amigas, ¿Cierto chicas?-dijo Rarity, aunque ninguna de las mane asintió, de hecho ahora Luna ahora estaba más furiosa

-Me están diciendo, que un pequeño está solo, tal vez fue al bosque Everfree...¡Y A USTEDES NISIQUIERA LES IMPORTA!-volvió a usar la voz real y sus ojos tenían brillo blanco

Las mane estaban muy asustadas, pero muy confusas del porque Luna se preocupaba demasiado por Spike

-¡Princesa cálmese por favor!-pidió Twilight- No hay forma que haya ido al bosque-

-¿Ah sí?-Luna hace brilla su cuerno, haciendo que en un sector se forme un camino con huellas-al parecer fue por ahí

-¿Como hizo eso?-pregunto Applejack

-Hechizo de rastreo de huellas, ¿no lo conoces Twilight Sparkle?

-"Claro, porque no lo pensé antes"-pensó Twilight avergonzada

-Ahora dejen de perder el tiempo y encontremos a Spike- Luna seguía el camino con las mane detrás, a medida que avanzaron Pinkie recordó algo

-"¿Sera que está enojada con el por lo de la estatua?", disculpe princesa

-¿Qué ocurre Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Luna si voltear a mirarla

-Por favor no se moleste con Spike, no fue su culpa

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Luna

-Bueno, accidentalmente Spike estornudo sobre una escultura de hielo y…creo saber donde fue-respondió tímidamente

-"Celestia"-Luna recordó el momento cuando la escultura cayó sobre su hermana-Si, lo sé, pero no entiendo tu pregunta-retoma la marcha junto con las demás.

-¿Ah?-Pinkie estaba confundida-ósea ¿no está enojada con él?

Al oír eso, Luna se voltea y la mira levantando una ceja, se podría decir que estaba ofendida

-¿Por qué lo estaría?, tal vez no haya pasado mucho tiempo con Spike, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no haría una broma así-Respondió Luna, mientras avanzaba con las Mane

-Y... ¿Porque se ve tan enojada?-pregunto Fluttershy

-Resulta que antes de llegara con ustedes hable con unos ponis que me dijeron que ciertas 6 yeguas habían sido muy malas con un pequeño dragón-Luna voltea a verlas entrecerrando los ojos-Lo cual me parece más que inaudito-dijo fríamente, las Mane sienten un escalofrió por la espalda.

-"Ahora sí se sabe todo el chisme"-Pensó Rainbow Dash

Al avanzar más, grande fue su horror al darse cuenta que las huellas llegaban al aterrador bosque Everfree

-"No...entro solo"-pensó Luna preocupada

-Es...el bosque Everfree- dijo Fluttershy temblando

-El rastro se detiene aquí, sus huellas parece haberse borrado, entraremos al bosque-dijo Luna firme

-¡QUE!-Dijeron todas

-Pero princesa, es muy peligroso, y si llamamos a unos guardias-sugirió Fluttershy

-Ellos están fuera de servicio, iremos nosotras, conmigo no tendrán peligro-Luna observa a las Mane y ve que todas se veían muy cansadas y con sueño-Vaya, parece que escogí a las equivocadas, se nota que no les importa su amigo

-¿COMO?-Dijeron las Mane molestas, no les gusto que Luna cuestionara su amistad con el dragón.

-"¿Como dijo?"-pensó Rainbow Dash molesta

-"¡Que!, a mi me importa mi Spikey-wikey- pensó Rarity indignada por lo que había dicho la princesa

-'"¡Ey!, yo no abandono a alguien que es casi de mi familia"-pensó Applejack, sin siquiera recordar lo que le había hecho hace poco a Spike

-No es cierto, Spike si nos importa, por eso iremos-Dijo Twilight firme

Luna las miraba con indiferencia

-Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos, les dijo Luna

 _Las chicas se adentraron al bosque, pero estaban muy confusas, ahora sabían que Luna no estaba molesta con Spike y era normal que ella haga eso por uno de sus súbditos, pero ¿Por qué mostraba demasiada preocupación por Spike?, algo de lo que se enterarían más adelante._

 _Habían pasado cerca de una hora y se volvía algo tedioso y tenebroso buscar a alguien medio del aterrador bosque Everfree. Aunque las Mane ya estaban muy cansadas y con sueño, obviamente no querían dejar de lado a un amigo_

 _Los quejidos de algunas de las ponis presentes se podían escuchar, pero poco, aunque Luna podía escuchar esto claramente y le molestaba mucho aun así decidió ignorar y seguir buscando al joven dragón_

 _ **En la cueva donde se encontraban nuestros queridos personajes**_

Ambos aún seguían abrazados uno al otro, ambos aferrados a un contacto que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Pero como siempre, no todo dura eternamente y este momento fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido que alerto a ambos

Grrrrrrrrrrrph*.- un extraño ruido como el gruñido de un animal salvaje se acababa de hacer presente, resonaba fuertemente en la cueva, ambos personajes abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-Que...qué es eso...-decía débilmente la unicornio cían

-Lo...lo siento, es mi estómago, con la noche que tuve me fui difícil alimentarme

-Ohhh.- Trixie mostraba un rostro más sereno aunque aún tenía lágrimas secas en sus pómulos, su mente ahora estaba más tranquila que antes y por una extraña razón se sentía segura. Trixie espabilo unas palabras aun cuando su garganta estaba delicada.- que...que es...que es lo que comen los dragones?- pregunto ella con voz débil

-Normalmente mi dieta concite en gemas.- decía Spike, respondiendo concisamente a la pregunta

-Mmmmmmmm...- Trixie se ponía a pensar, recordó algo y tuvo una idea.- creo...creo que tengo algo por aquí.- decía la débil yegua quien a duras penas podía movilizarse ahora, se acercó a un arbusto y de entre este saco un pedazo de tela de color azul la cual estaba muy rasgada y tenía mucha tierra, desenvolvió lentamente con un poco de torpeza, tardo unos segundos, pero cuando finalmente logró su cometido vimos un par de esmeraldas del tamaño de de un pequeño melocotón, Trixie volvió a envolver con la tela este par de esmeraldas, y a duras penas, con paso lento pero seguro, fue en dirección al dragón de escamas moradas. Esta decidió ofrecerle la tela

-¿Y esto?- decía Spike confundido mientras aceptaba y desenvolvía la tela. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio el par de esmeraldas un poco polvorientas

-Son gemas,…...cómelas.- decía Trixie débilmente

-¿Ah?, ¿de dónde las sacaste?- Spike estaba intrigado

-Son...los últimos...ahorros de...Trixie, pero...me daba miedo ir al pueblo...así que no los eh podido usar... tu les puedes dar un mejor uso, como alimento, decía la débil unicornio en voz baja

-Trixie, esto no es necesario.- decía Spike envolviendo de nuevo con la muy rasgada tela el par de esmeraldas

-Si...lo es...este hambriento y estas rocas... no me son de utilidad.- decía Trixie con voz tenue

-Pero yo...- Spike quería dar cualquier escusa para no devorar los ahorros de La débil unicornio y trataba de devolvérselo

-Por favor...dragón...insisto.- Trixie alejaba la tela abultada de su persona la cual Spike trataba de devolver

Spike vio la mirada de Trixie como si esta suplicara que aceptase el regalo, resignado decidió desenvolver la tela y sacar ambas gemas

-Está bien...-decía Spike quien acercaba lentamente las gemas hacia el.- por cierto, me llamo Spike.- Spike finalmente acerco a pocos centímetros de sus labios el par de gemas las cuales había limpiado previamente, finalmente ingirió lentamente saboreando el par de exquisitas gemas

Trixie se sentía un poco feliz por alguna razón cuando el dragón le había dicho su nombre, podría tratarse de la falta de compañía que había tenido desde hace mucho y que el dragón la acompañase hacía sentir como si una especie de placebo hubiese sido inyectado en su ser. Trixie inconscientemente había dado una muy ligera sonrisa que a duras penas se notaba

Estuvieron deliciosas.- agradecía Spike por la comida, pero aun así se sentía pésimo por haber consumido y ver que la débil yegua no hubiese consumido nada, pues daba la impresión que hacía mucho que no consumía algo mínimamente decente. Spike trato de pensar unos segundos en algo para poder ofrecerle a la débil unicornio, luego de un par de minutos de extremo silencio este finalmente espabilo unas cuantas palabras.

-Tengo una idea….- fue lo último que dijo Spike antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada o en este caso salida de la cueva dejando a la temerosa, débil y lastimada unicornio cían completamente sola a merced de ideas descabelladas cada una peor que la anterior con respecto a la huida de su misterioso y accidental acompañante.

 _-"no….no te vayas….no quiero estar sola….vuelve por favor_ "-pensaba la unicornio

Pasaban los segundos los cuales Trixie los sentía como Horas, pasado un par de minutos parecía una eternidad en la cual sus mente afectada por la inanición y el estar sola tanto tiempo, hizo que su mente le jugara una mala pasada llegando al punto en que se había resignado de que este volvería y que esto solo era una maldita ilusión jugada por su delicado estado mental. Trixie se encontraba en posición fetal en la esquina de aquella cueva.

 _-"Estoy sola….Trixie está sola…nadie quiere a Trixie"-_ pensaba la debilitada unicornio

Pero su depresión fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido, un sonido de pasos que cada vez se hacían cada vez más fuertes

-Valla, eso fue un poco terrorífico pero por suerte las encontré.- decía Spike quien ponía en el suelo y cerca de Trixie unas hierbas y una especie de fruta con púas de color ámbar, Spike aparte de traer estas cosas, estaba un poco sucio y con algunas ramas en su cuerpo, incluso tenia unas minúsculas raspaduras.- ¿Trixie?- preguntaba Spike quien veía a la unicornio cían en la esquina de aquella cueva contemplándolo estupefacta

-"Si...volvió".- pensaba la débil unicornio

-Trixie, acá traje algo que puede ayudarte, leí hace mucho que estas plantas son medicinales, podemos usarlas para cicatrizar algunas de tus heridas.- decía Spike señalando una cuantas cicatrices abiertas cerca del lomo de la unicornio.- y esto es una fruta que podrá hacerte sentir mejor.- decía Spike tomando sus garras y partiendo a la mitad la fruta

-Don...Donde... las encontraste?,. Preguntaba entrecortada por la molestia de su débil garganta el débil unicornio

-Afuera de la cueva, al lado izquierdo de este, antes de entrar encontrarte lo vi, siempre crecen alrededor de cuevas, pero debemos tener cuidado, pues hay unas similares que son malas.- decía Spike firmemente

-Por...porque haces esto?, no tenias... por que hacerlo.- espabilaba Trixie entrecortada

-Vamos Trixie, estas débil, necesitas ayuda, yo quiero dártela.- decía Spike

-Por...Por que...por que deseas ayudarme?.- Trixie no entendía por qué le brindaba su ayuda

-Simplemente quiero hacerlo, ya te eh dicho mis motivos, por favor.- decía Spike quien deseaba ayudar a la unicornio

-Yo...- Trixie aun cuando escucho esta respuesta por segunda vez por parte del dragón, no lo entendía, pero aun así no sabía que responder, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien a su lado, y aunque quisiera preguntarle sus verdaderas intenciones, se arriesgaría a perderlo en uno de sus intentos

Pasaron los minutos y Spike había tomado las hierbas y con un delicado pulso, exprimió y vertió su escaso liquido sobre las heridas abiertas de Trixie, algo que a Trixie le dolió al principio pero miro a Spike y le dio un poco de confianza para soportar el dolor, a los pocos segundos ya no dolía mas esas partes, se sentía bien. Luego de la cicatrización de aquellas heridas, Spike le ofreció un puré con el centro de aquella fruta, lo calentó un poco con su flama y se la dio en la boca dado el caso de que esta no podía levitar nada con su astillado cuerno, el sabor de la papilla era dulce, lo que facilito que ella comiese todo. Cuando ella termino el platillo decidió agradecer, y algo curioso paso, su garganta estaba mejor

-Cómo es posible, mi voz...- Trixie había recuperado la articulación normal de su voz

-La fruta tiene la propiedad de apaciguar los dolores de garganta.- explicaba Spike

-Eso es grandioso.- exclamaba la unicornio cían

-(Bostezo)-Sabes algo, me dio sueño-dijo Spike

-Si, (bostezo), Trixie también tiene sueño-

Pasaron unos minutos mas y ambos personajes luego de la tan agitada noche que tuvieron, poco a poco sucumbieron ante los brazos de Morfeo, Trixie poco a poco se iba quedando dormida al igual que el joven dragón también lo hacía. Spike se dio cuenta de que Trixie sentía frío debido a que estaban en una húmeda cueva, así que hizo lo único que sabía que podría darle calo a la joven yegua. Se acerco a ella lentamente y se acurruco junto a ella, a los pocos segundos se durmió, La unicornio se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos de que este se había dormido y se sorprendió gratamente, una reacción típica hubiera sido el apartarlo, pero se sentía tan cálido el estar junto a él que lo aproximo más hacia ella, para sentir más el cálido cuerpo de este.

 _ **Habían pasado cerca de 1 hora y media y aun no encontraban al fugitivo dragón con la ayuda de La Princesa de la noche, quien aunque sus acompañantes se sentían muy cansadas pues sus quejas habían sido poco a poco acalladas, no tardo mucho para que volvieran a resonar**_

-Demonios, donde se ha metido Spike, debemos darnos prisa en encontrarlo, este lugar no me agrada en lo absoluto.- decía Rainbow

-A todas cariño, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que seguir buscando.- decía Rarity

-Solo espero no le haya pasado nada malo a Spike.- comentaba Sparkle con una voz que hacía notar su miedo

La princesa Luna trataba de no distraerse con los comentarios de las chicas y concentrarse en encontrar al fugitivo dragón. Nuestra princesa se comenzaba a cansar también pero no se rendía, por suerte para ella pudo sentir la presencia de Spike cerca de ahí quien estaba durmiendo, pero sentía también otra presencia que estaba al lado de él.

-Lo encontré síganme.- fue lo que dijo la princesa Luna antes de ir trotando velozmente hacia la dirección de Spike, las manes trataban de seguirle el paso a trote veloz, Rainbow volaba así que no se le hacía difícil seguirle el paso. Finalmente, cuando llegaron hacia su destino, Luna espabilo unas palabras que dejaron confusas a las manes

-Bien, tengo la presencia somnus de Spike, parece estar adentro de esta cueva.- decía calmadamente La princesa de la noche

-Genial, acabemos rápido con esto.- decía Rainbow quien rápidamente iba a aventurarse al interior de aquella oscura cueva, pero fue detenida por un aura mágica oscura que la envolvió

-No tan rápido, siento la presencia somnus aparte de la del joven dragón, debemos tener cuidado.- dijo la princesa de la noche

-Pero princesa debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- decía Rainbow

-Shhhhh, Rainbow, no tenemos idea de que podría estar con Spike, será mejor no hacer tanto ruido.- decía Sparkle

-Pero Darling, sabemos perfectamente donde esta Spikey-wikey solo entremos y listo.-

 _Y durante un par de minutos estuvieron discutiendo entre sí entrarían o no lo que consecuentemente despertó al par de personajes lo cuales recordemos estaban completamente dormidos, ambos personajes poco a poco fueron despertando gracias al bullicio que resonaban en las paredes de la cueva._

-Mmmmmmmm, por que hacen tanto ruido.- decía Spike quien iba despertándose lentamente, abriendo lentamente los párpados, sintió una presión en su pecho, algo caliente y peludo. Spike abrió de golpe los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Trixie estaba muy apegada a él, su rostro estaba en el cálido pecho del dragón.

-" _Se ve muy adorable cuando está dormida_ "-pensó el dragón

Spike trato de levantarse lentamente de ahí, para no despertar a la unicornio, pero s intentos fueron en vano La unicornio cían comenzaba a despertar lamentablemente.

-Mmmmmmmm, 5 minutos más...- susurraba Trixie quien se apegaba mas al pecho del dragón, los movimientos del joven dragón hicieron que más temprano que tarde, el unicornio se levantara

-Ah..Que...¿que sucede?.- preguntaba la unicornio entre dormida no queriendo separarse de los brazos de Morfeo y mucho menos del calor que el joven dragón le proporcionaba

-Trixie...levántate, las chicas me encontraron, están afuera,. Le decía Spike a Trixie.

- _"Ahhh, estaba muy cómoda"-_ Pensó Trixie quien se levanto sin terminar de procesar la información que le había dado el joven dragón. Spike iba caminando en dirección a la entrada de la cueva, pero algo curioso paso, solo escuchaba sus pasos, así que giro la cabeza para Trixie se había quedado atrás. la unicornio estaba muy asustada como prueba de esto se le podía ver a esta completamente temblorosa y con cara de terror

Spike noto rápidamente que esta lastimada unicornio obviamente estaba aterrada ante la idea de ser vista por alguien., Trixie se oculto en un arbusto que había cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

-Trixie ten calma, no te harán daño

-No…..Quieren lastimar a Trixie...Trixie no quiere salir-dijo asustada escondida en el arbusto, Spike le toma cálidamente la mejilla

-Déjame hablar con ellas, te prometo que no te harán daño

-¿Se lo...prometes a Trixie?-dijo ella temblando

-Lo prometo por mi código dragón-Le dijo Spike mientras le mostraba su tarjetita

Las chicas ya pudieron verlo

-¡Ahí esta!-grito Rainbow

-¡Spikey-wikey!-grito Rarity

Todas se acercaban corriendo, pero para sorpresa de todas Luna se les adelanto rápidamente y abrazo al pequeño dragón

-¡Spike!-Luna lo tomo cuidadosamente-Por los cielos, ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes frío, hambre?-pregunto Luna muy preocupada

-No princesa, estoy bien solo algo...-Spike no quería preocuparla-cansado

Las demás chicas iban llegando sorpresiva-mente hacia Spike como moscas a la miel

-¡Spike!-todas se forman en un abrazo grupal, para su sorpresa Spike no correspondió el gesto, solo se quedo quieto

-Hola-dijo fríamente y separándose de las chicas-

-Spike, lamentamos mucho lo que paso, no fue...-Twilight fue interrumpida

-Que importa, con tal no me paso nada, de todos modos fue mi culpa llegar al bosque, además no soy yo de quien deban preocuparse-dijo dejando a las demás confundidas

-¿A qué te refieres Spike?-Le pregunto Luna acercándose

-Princesa Luna, con todo respeto necesito...-Spike iba a decir algo pero Luna le puso su pezuña en la barbilla

-No tienes que ser tan formal Spike, recuerda que somos familia-le dijo Luna de una forma muy maternal

-¿Familia?-pensaron las mane confundidas, en cambio Twilight se puso nerviosa

-"Creo que aquí viene"-pensó Twilight nerviosa

-De acuerdo, tía Luna-dijo Spike

-¿¡TIA LUNA!?-Dijeron las mane impactadas

-¿Que aun no lo saben?- (Luna miro a Twilight) -¿aun no se los has dicho?

-¿Decirnos qué?-pregunto Applejack

-Bueno la verdad es que...la princesa Celestia fue quien crío, cuido y educo a Spike, el vivió con ella casi toda su vida en el palacio y luego cuando ya era un poco más grande paso a mi cuidado-confeso Sparkle, las mane quedaron impactadas

-¡QUE!-gritaron todas, nunca imaginaron que Spike haya pasado toda su vida con Celestia, ellas siempre creyeron que desde el principio vivía con Twilight en Canterlot.

-¡Por mis corrales!-Dijo Applejack

-¡Todo este tiempo y no lo sabíamos!-dijo Fluttershy impactada

-Ósea que...¡La princesa es la mamita de Spike!-dijo Pinkie

-Ósea que...¡Spike es un príncipe!-dijo Rarity estupefacta

-Eso es….¡ASOMBROSO!-Dijo Rainbow

Cerca de arbusto Trixie también escucho eso, estaba a punto de saltar de la impresión, pero estaba demasiado débil, Spike le dirige la voz a Twilight

-Más bien estuve contigo como 8 días antes de que viajáramos a Poniville, desde entonces solo me conocías de pasada, cuando mi madre te daba clases-dijo Spike cruzado de brazos

Luna solo las miraba con decepción

-Es increíble que ustedes hayan sido quienes me derrotaron una vez, por cierto veo que mi hermana hizo una mala elección, que vergüenza Sparkle- dijo Luna muy seria, Twilight solo pudo mantener la cabeza gacha

-Mi madre me sugirió que debería explorar el mundo en vez de estar como prisionero en un palacio, y quería conocer más amigos, por eso me dejo al cuidado de Twilight (Spike la mira con decepción) quien confiaba mucho además de ser su alumna, ahora no se en que pensar, pero recuerdo ciertas cosas, no te gustaba jugar conmigo, inventabas escusas para no hacerlo, muchas veces me quitabas la atención de mi madre, ¡Y ni siquiera te sabes mi segundo nombre!-le dijo Spike furioso

-"Nunca lo he visto así de enojado"-pensó Fluttershy asustada

-Spike no es así, siempre te quise como un amigo-dijo Twilight

-¿Así?, entonces, ¿Cual es mi segundo nombre?-

-Pues...eh...¿Zilla?, ¿Magma?, ¿Vulcano?, ¿Ragnarok?,-dijo Twilight dudosa y más nerviosa

Spike se ponía más furioso

-¡Ni si quiera eso, algo tan simple poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa una "dis que" amistad de tiempo y no saber mi segundo nombre! ¡Qué clase de amiga dices ser!, ¡qué clase de amigas son ustedes!, ¡me tratan como sirviente!, ¡me dejan de lado en sus aventuras!-Les grito furioso

-..."pobrecito, en verdad a sufrido mucho...el está solo...solo como Trixie"-pensó Trixie quien aún seguía escondida en el arbusto y ahora sentía empatía por el dragón

-Acaso, ¿no significo nada para el equipo?-dijo Spike tristemente, Luna le toma el hombro

-Tranquillo sobrinito- lo consoló Luna y se dio cuenta de algunas marcas de rasguños y su mejilla estaba un poco inflamada- Spike, ¿quién te hizo eso?-pregunto Luna mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a las mane

Las mane en ese momento estaban más asustadas de Luna, incluso más de cuando era Nightmare moon

-Yo...me caí tía-dijo Spike, Luna levanto una ceja, Spike detestaba mentirle a su tía pero ya tendrá tiempo de desahogarse con las demás -pero eso no importa ahora, quiero que por favor me ayuden con alguien-

(Luna miraba con un ceja en alto pero al final confió en su sobrino)

-Si tu lo dices, ¿de que ibas a hablarme?-le pregunto

-Bueno tía, conocí, mejor dicho reconocí a alguien que está muy sola, necesita ayuda, pero por su pasado es mal vista y cree que el mundo está contra suya.- explicaba a medias Spike

-Enséñame quien- pidió Luna

-Ok, pero prométanme que no harán ningún escándalo, no gritaran ni nada ¿lo prometen?-dijo Spike firme en sus palabras

-Lo prometemos-dijeron las Mane sin saber quién o qué sería lo que les mostraría Spike

Spike se acerca al arbusto-vamos sal, no te harán daño-le dijo silenciosamente al arbusto

-¿Seguro...Trixie puede salir?-dijo con voz entrecortada y suave

-Sí, sal Trixie- dijo Spike, aunque esta vez sí lo escucharon

-¡TRIXIE?-pensaron las mane

Lentamente, sale del arbusto la lastimada unicornio, dejando impactada a una más que otra

-Ehhh...hola-saludo ella

-¡TRIXIE!-Gritaron las mane, Trixie se asusto y se escondió detrás de Spike

-¡Arrójenle algo!-dijo Pinkie

-¡Ella es mala, muy mala!-dijo Fluttershy

-¡No bajen la guardia!-dijo Applejack

-¡Spike aléjate de esa loca!-dijo Twilight

-¡No esperen, no les hará nada, dejen...-Spike fue interrumpido

-¡Esa bruja hechizo a Spike!-grito Rarity histérica

-¡Hazte a un lado Spike la mandare a la luna de una patada!-dijo Rainbow mientras se posicionaba para atacar

-¡No Rainbow!, ¡espera por favor!-Spike puso sus manos al frente en señal que se detenga

-¡Rock and Roll!-Rainbow se lanzo hacia ella, sorpresiva-mente cuando estaba a un Cm de ellos es detenida por la magia de Luna

-Spike les pidió que lo dejen hablar-Dijo Luna mientras devolvía a Rainbow con las demás- Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir

-Princesa, esa loca debió hacerle algo, debe estar jugando con la mente Spike- Dijo Twilight

-Eso lo decidiré yo Sparkle, pero por ahora, sera mejor llevar a esta unicornio al hospital más cercano, puedo darme cuenta fácilmente que está muy débil.- decía la princesa de la noche.- Traeré personal médico para ver que podemos hacer con Trixie, volveré en unos segundos.- decía la princesa luna pensando previamente que no podía llevarlos a Canterlot pues aun no sabía cómo decirle a Spike sobre Celestia.

En una fugaz haz de luz nuestra princesa de la noche había desaparecido.

-…Me siento…muy cansada-Decía Trixie, quien casi se desploma, pero justo Spike la ayuda poniéndole su hombro en su cabeza

-Espera un poco Trixie mi tía no tardara-le dio Spike

-Gra..Gracias Spike- respondió Trixie

Ella estaba muy apegada de Spike, pero solo porque estaba muy débil, las mane a miraban con rencor

-Sera mejor que no te le acerques mucho Spike, las víboras muerden por la espalda-dijo Applejack

-¿Que sabes tu de víboras granjerita?-Pregunto Trixie

-Mas que tu, "Brujilla"-dijo Applejack

-Grrrr- Trixie le gruñía a la poni granjera

-Ya basta chicas, intentemos llevarnos bien-dijo Spike

-Ja..Como si fuera muy fácil, me humillo ante todos-dijo Rainbow

-Recuerda que esa gruñona me quito la boca, ¡no pude ni comerme un pastelillo!-dijo Pinkie

-Por lo menos... dejaste de decir cosas sin sentido-dijo Trixie a Pinkie

-Trixie por favor- le dijo Spike- no es momento para…

-No la defiendas tanto Spike- Twilight lo interrumpió tomaba una postura muy seria-En cuanto a ti Trixie, ni pienses que hemos olvidado cuando quisiste tomar Poniville con el amuleto del alicornio

-¿Eh?.-Dijo Trixie-.¿No se supone que me habías perdonado Sparkle?

-Así fue, hasta que volví a mi casa y descubrí que algunos libros estaban quemados y otros rotos por cierta loca que no aprecia la buena lectura-

-Ugh, …...no es culpa de Trixie, ya me leí esos libros-

-Twilight, mi madre te recompuso todos esos libros-dijo Spike

-Aun así no olvidemos las vergüenzas que nos hiciste pasar, alguien pudo salir lastimado, y me pusiste un atuendo fuera de moda-Dijo Rarity

-Sip, y no olvides ese frasco gigante que dejaste caer sobre nuestro pueblo-dijo Pinkie

-Aja, no pude volar al aire libre en todo el día-dijo Rainbow

-Cierto, mis animalitos debían pedirte permiso cada vez que querían salir al bosque-dijo Fluttershy

-Ya les digo nuevamente que estoy arrepentida, fue culpa de la influencia de ese amuleto-Dijo Trixie

-Tal vez, ¿pero que nos garantiza que no crearas otro desastre?-dijo Twilight

-No fue mi culpa, esa cosa me dejo llevar, solo quería demostrar que soy mejor que tu en magia-

-Fue estúpido de tu parte-dijo Twilight- que una principiante en magia juegue con algo tan peligroso-

-Je…jejeje- Trixie se empezó a puede ser peor que darle una bofetada a un querido amigo-

Eso cayó como balde de agua fría para Twilight

Sparkle estaba a punto de responderle a Trixie, pero para suerte de ella pues pudo haber dicho cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría después, La princesa de la noche acaba de aparecer así como se había ido, en un haz de luz

-Hola ponis, lamentablemente no pude conseguir personal médico, deberemos llevar a Trixie al hospital más cercano.- decía rápidamente La princesa La princesa Luna, omitiendo información, pues la mayoría por no decir todos los del personal médico del castillo estaban atendiendo a su hermana. No podía perder más tiempo así que había regresado rápidamente con las chicas, no sin antes preguntar cómo estaba su hermana, pero para mala fortuna esta aun seguía delicada y no despertaba.

-Bien todo el mundo, acérquense.- decía la princesa Luna llamando a todos, Spike ayudo a la unicornio de pelaje cían a llegar al lado de la princesa Luna

 _ **Todos desaparecieron rápidamente de ahí en un haz de luz.**_

 _ **En Poniville, para ser más exactos a unos metros del hospital general de este pueblo, nuestros queridos personajes reaparecieron nuevamente con un haz de luz oscuro.**_

Las chicas habían llegado rápidamente al hospital, pero Trixie quien estaba muy débil, no recibió muy bien la tele-transportación, pues bastaba verla para notar que esta se encontraba mareada, sus ojos giraban, su movimiento sin equilibrio y un ligero color verde en su rostro daba razón a esto. Esta, con un trote un tanto torpe, se dirigió a un arbusto y lamentablemente vomito un poco, las chicas escucharon y vieron esto muy asqueadas, pero Spike, quien miraba esto, no se demoro mucho para acercarse a esta y ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-Tranquila Trixie, ven vamos.-Decía Spike apoyando a Trixie en su hombro

-Tri...Trixie lo siente...- decía Trixie quien seguía con unas pocas nauseas apoyada con Spike. Las manes estaban asqueadas pero también molestas pues no les gustaba que Spike este cerca de aquella yegua.

-Muy bien, entremos rápido.- dijo Luna quien rápidamente junto con Spike y Trixie, las jóvenes yeguas no tardaron mucho en seguirle el paso a La Princesa, a Spike y Trixie

Cuando entraron al hospital, este estaba un poco congestionado, pero ni bien una enfermera de pelaje blanco, con melena color rosa y una Cutie Mark de una gran cruz roja y en los lados de estas pequeños corazones rosas.

-Princesa Luna, que la trae por acá.- decía impresionada e intrigada la enfermera

-Esta joven unicornio necesita atención médica.- decía Luna quien señalaba a Trixie quien aun cuando Spike la había ayudado en aquella cueva a cicatrizar o hacer que el dolor de sus heridas sea considerablemente menor, aun se veía en un estado muy deplorable, su cuerno el cual aun seguía astillado alarmo a la enfermera Redhart

-Valla, comprendo.- y con un rápido movimiento de sus cascos, hizo que un par de ponis le trajeran una camilla en la cual movilizaría a Trixie, la levitaron y la pusieron en la camilla, pero esta quien tenía mucha desconfianza, no deseaba separarse del joven dragón, lo tenía bien sujeto con ambos cascos.

-No….no se acerquen a Trixie- decía ella si apartarse del dragón

-Señorita, debe dejar a su enamorado para que la podamos ayudar.- decía la enfermera, lo que cayó como un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo de nuestra querida unicornio. Trixie al escuchar esto inconscientemente abrió su agarre de Spike, esta sin si quiera poder ponerse a pensar era llevada hacia un cuarto

-Bien lo primero será llamar al doctor, en breves momento vendrá para poder diagnosticarla.- decía la enfermera retirándose, dejando a la unicornio, al grupo de féminas y al dragón solos en aquel cuarto.

-Bueno, ya que en unos momento vendrá el doctor, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas que espero, respondas con total sinceridad.- decía la princesa a Trixie quien veía a esta un poco nerviosa, pues era bien conocido que ella y su hermana eran muy conocidas por todos los habitantes de Equestria como una autoridad superior, casi llegando a ser consideradas Deidades

-Cla...claro.- decía Trixie nerviosa

-Según veo, mi sobrino tiene fe en que no tienes intenciones de hacer algo con propósitos malvados, pero en primer lugar, como puedo estar yo completamente segura de eso.- decía Luna

-Yo le juro...(Trixie se mostraba muy arrepentida y decaída)..que no tengo ninguna intención malvada, ruego me perdone por mis pecados cometidos en aquel momento cuando tome...sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias el amuleto del alicornio...fue desde ese momento que la vida poco a poco hizo que pagara mis pecados, ...yo...- Trixie no podía continuar mas, sus ojos poco a poco se iban poniendo húmedos, sus voz quebradiza y entrecortada, su cuerpo se estremecía, pero Spike se dio cuenta de esto y decidió calmar a Trixie dándole un sorpresivo y cálido abrazo, algo que tomo por sorpresa a su Tía Luna y a las manes, pues no creían ni una maldita palabra que emitía la unicornio y pensaban que se estaba aprovechando de Spike, miraban con furia el tierno momento, a los pocos segundos había llegado el Doctor

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir el la emotiva escena de pareja, pero debo examinar a la paciente, así que si me permite.- decía el doctor retirando con su magia a Spike de los brazos de la unicornio quien no quería liberar su agarre. Pero la magia del doctor fue más fuerte, muy aparte de que esta aun seguía débil

-Bien bien, que tenemos aquí, señorita se ve en un estado muy deplorable...veamos que podemos hacer.- decía el joven doctor quien comenzó a levitar suavemente los cascos de la unicornio y fijarse muy bien en las heridas, accidentalmente el joven doctor había levantado más de la cuenta, llegando hasta la cola, lo que le permitió ver por menos de un segundo la entrada a la intimidad de la unicornio, esta o tomo muy a mal esta acción y le dio tremendo coz, quien sabe de dónde saco tal fuerza, pero sabemos que el pobre doctor termino con un ojo morado.

-Es...está bien...me lo merecía.- decía el joven doctor quien era observado por la princesa luna muy seriamente. El doctor había anotado en su libreta algunas cosas

-Bueno, por ahora se puede ver que está muy débil, está en estado anémico, mañana seguiré con los exámenes.- decía el joven doctor mirando su tablilla y evitando contacto físico con la joven unicornio cían y la princesa luna quienes estaban muy molestas, el joven dragón estaba con ganas de saltarle a la cara por pervertido, pero sabía que debía contenerse.- por cierto, avisare a la enfermera para que le den un baño de esponja ahora mismo, su hedor es demasiado apestoso.- decía el joven doctor quien rápidamente se retiro del lugar, no tardo mucho para que las enfermeras llegaran y llevaran a Trixie con todo y camilla, Todos quienes estaban presentes con Trixie la siguieron, excepto Rainbow quien dijo algo que confundió a casi todas

-Discúlpenme, pero tengo cuentas que arreglar con un cerdo.- decía Rainbow quien a un vuelo rápido se retiro de ahí

Las chicas no entendía muy bien lo que quiso decir en ese momento, mas tarde sabrían porque.

Ya con Trixie en otro cuarto, estaba una gran tina de madera circular llena de agua la cual estaba a una temperatura deliciosa, el vapor que emitía el agua lo comprobaba.

-Bien, ayúdenme a meter a la señorita a la tina por favor.- le decía a los enfermeros, quienes tomaron a la Unicornio con su magia y la levitaron y la metieron en la bañera, aunque el agua estaba a temperatura perfecta Trixie no se dejaba tocar por los enfermeros

-No, atrás, aléjense de Trixie.- gritaba y pataleaba Trixie ante la proximidad de las esponjas hacia ella. Al final luego de tanto ruego Spike pudo convencer a Trixie de que se calmara, está resignada acepto la aseada. Luego de un par de minutos La unicornio estaba aseada, si quitamos las cicatrices y heridas en su lomo se veía como otro personaje, Esta fue rápidamente fue llevada a otra habitación, le vendaron y retiraron con delicadeza las astillas de su cuerno

Ya iba siendo hora de que se retirasen, comentaba la enfermera, algo que a Trixie no le gusto escuchar pues no deseaba separarse del único ser quien apoyo a Trixie

-Lo lamento, pero son órdenes del hospital, el horario de visitas es estricto, no pueden quedarse más tiempo.- decía la enfermera

-Bueno vámonos.- decía Spakle, mientras las manes se retiraban, Spike se dirigió a Trixie para despedirse

-Bueno Trixie, ya debo irme.- pero esto no lo quería aceptar Trixie

-No…quédate…..por favor….- rogaba Trixie

-Pero….Trixie….te prometo venir mañana.- decía Spike sabiendo que ya no podía retractarse a su palabra y sería la única forma en la cual ella dejaría que el parta tranquilo

-En…..en serio…..…¿lo prometes?.- decía Trixie esperanzada, con sus pupilas dilatadas

-Pinkie promesa.- decía Spike haciendo un ademan de una cruz con su garra en el corazón

-¿Ah?.- Trixie estaba un poco confundida

-Lo prometo Trixie…..mañana vendré a visitarte

-Genial….te estaré esperando.- decía Trixie muy entusiasmada y abrazando al joven dragón

-Adiós Trixie-Se despidió Spike, las mane vieron con malos ojos ese momento.

-Adiós Spike-Se despidió la unicornio cian

-¿Nos vamos sobrino?-pregunto Luna

-Si tía-Dijo Spike

 _ **Luego de una emotiva despedida, nuestro querido dragón iba saliendo junto con Luna del hospital, pero algo que no esperaban es que se escucho un fuerte radio que detonaba dolor y agonía**_

-¡MIS BOL…AHHHHH!-fue un grito que al parecer era una voz masculina

Ese grito estremeció a Spike, Luna y las mane una vez afuera, se encontraron con Rainbow Dash muy contenta y dando saltitos como Pinkie Pie

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó Fluttershy

-Lalala, pues jugando con un cerdito lalala- tarareaba Rainbow muy alegre, las mane se dieron cuenta que se refería a cierto Pegaso que le puso los cuernos.

Luna le pregunto algo a Spike, que tomaría por sorpresa a todos.

-Spike, debido a los sucesos que pasaron esta noche ¿quieres volver a Canterlot?-pregunto Luna

-¿¡Volver a Canterlot!?-pensaron las mane nerviosas

-Pues-(Spike no sabía que responder, estaba molesto con sus amigas, pero también tenía una promesa que hacerle a Trixie)- Yo..(Spike mira por un momento a las mane, viendo la preocupación que tenían en sus caras, al parecer querían ganarse su perdón)

-Spike... Nosotras lo lamentamos- Applejack fue la primera en hablar

-Déjanos, reponerlo….por favor-Pidió Fluttershy poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Yo..-el dragón iba a responder -me quedare tía-

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto nuevamente Luna

-Si tía, además quiero y debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Trixie, quiero ayudarla-Dijo Spike, las mane en cambio pusieron un gesto molesto al escuchar el nombre de la unicornio azul

Luna estaba a punto de protestar hasta que-"Cierto, aun no sabe lo de mi hermana, no quiero preocuparlo más, dejare que tome su decisión, así luego cuando este más calmado le daré la noticia"-Luna no quería preocupar más a su sobrino-De acuerdo, pero recuerda, a la mínima señal y llego enseguida

-Descuida tía lo manejare bien-

-Muy cierto, la mínima locura que intente Trixie y se va de pataditas del pueblo- Rainbow lanzaba golpes al aire

-No se preocupe princesa Luna, nos encargaremos que Spike este sano y seguro-

Dijeron Rainbow y Twilight respectivamente

-Más les vale, porque eso va para ustedes también portadoras-Dijo Luna seriamente, las Mane tragan saliva

-Bueno creo que este es el adiós-(Spike sorpresiva-mente es levantado por luna quien lo abraza)

-Adiós sobrinito, recuerda que mi hermana y yo te queremos mucho-(Luna le da un beso en la frente a Spike, el se sonroja bastante, en su frente quedo la marca azul del beso que le dejo Luna)-

-Sí,-dijo Spike- yo también las quiero mucho-

Luna lo baja y se despide de todas

-Bueno, ya me voy, adiós tengan buenas noches "espero que mi hermana este bien"-Luna emprende vuelo y se va

Spike aun sonrojado se da la vuelta y las Mane estaban que aguantaban la risa

-¿Ya podemos irnos?-pidió seriamente, las Mane no lo aguantan más y estallan en risas

-HAHAHHA- No soportaron ver tan tierno momento

-Jajaja si vamos "mi pequeño principito morado"-dijo Rainbow mientras reía

-Ahora tenemos a un príncipe entre nosotras, y quien diría que sería nuestro Spikey-wikey- expreso Rarity, sorpresiva-mente Spike no le prestó atención-"que raro que no le gusten mis halagos"

Ya todas habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, Twilight estaba llegando con Spike a su árbol, el no decía nada en el camino

-Spike, ¿quieres que te lleve en mi lomo?-pidió la unicornio

-Para que, si ya casi llegamos- Spike estaba muy serio

-"En verdad está enojado"-pensó Twilight

Ya habían llegado, para sorpresa de Twilight su casa tenia escrito un grafiti que decía: "Aquí vive un perra nerd abusadora de un dragón"

-"¿Quien fue el idiota que escribió esto?"-pensó ella, para su sorpresa vio unas letras muy pequeñas que decían "Con cariño Sweetie Belle"-"esa mocosa, creo que tendré que hablar con Rarity"-

-¿Ya podemos entrar?-pidió Spike molesto

-Ah si- Twilight abrió la puerta-Al fin en casa-dijo ella

-¿Me baño yo, o quieres tu primero?-dijo Spike sin ninguna emoción

-Pues...puedes ir tu si quieres-dijo ella, Spike no respondió y se tomo una rápida ducha, raramente fue con agua fría-"que raro, normalmente a él no le gusta el frío"

Ella también se ducho, ambos ya estaban limpias, Spike alejo su canasta de la cama de Twilight

-¿Por que lo haces?-

-Quiero dormir tranquilo-

-Spike. ¿No quieres algo de comer?, puede que te de frío por la ducha

-No gracias, estoy bien-

-Spike se que estas..-(ella mira el vientre del dragón y ve que tiene unas heridas, no eran leves pero debía desinfectarlas) ¡por Celestia!, ¡tus heridas!

-Ah, ¿esto?, solo es temporal, para mañana ya estarán secas

-Spike puedes tener una infección, déjame ayudarte (ella levita una crema y algodón para limpiarle las heridas)

-No es necesario Twilight, (Spike negaba pero ella lo levita limpiándole las heridas)-Déjame ya-

-Spike esto es serio, si no las limpio totalmente podrías tener una grave infección y estar enfermo por varios días

-(suspiro) Bueno, si quieres (ella comenzaba a pasas la crema por los rasguños) solo ten cuidado

-Si (ya había terminado) ¿alguna parte más que te duela?

-No, salvo aquí (Spike le muestra a Twilight la mejilla que le abofeteo, ella se tira para atrás impactada al recordar el momento)

-Eso fue de cuando, yo...

-Me abofeteaste, frente a todos, dime, ¿porque lo hiciste?-

A pesar que no fue una bofetada tan fuerte, ese gesto fue muy cruel, Twilight sentía que la culpa la carcomía

-Spike..Lo siento...no me controle..yo..-

-¿Alguna vez has a abofeteado a alguien?-

-Pues..no pero..

-Ni siquiera a algunos de los villanos que enfrentamos, y al primero que tenias que abofetear... ¡¿debía ser yo?!-dijo enojado

-¡Spike por favor!, ¡no quise hacerlo!, lo siento...lo lamento en verdad-

-Las palabras no sanan las heridas-

-Pero...creo saber que (ella acerca su cara a la mejilla golpeada del dragón)-

-¿Que quieres hacer?, ¡WOAW!-(sorpresiva mente Twilight planta un rápido beso en la mejilla de Spike, el se sobresalta por eso)-¿Porque fue eso?-preguntó un poco sonrojado

-Para que sane esa herida, Spike entiendo que estés enojado, la forma en que te trate, en que te tratamos fue pésima, pero por favor, danos otra oportunidad-pidió ella de forma casi suplicante

Spike se debatía, era cierto que estaba enojado con las chicas, pero no era suficiente para tenerles rencor de por vida, el aun las quería, y como le dijo una vez su madre la princesa Celestia:

 _"El rencor, la arrogancia y el odio son veneno para el corazón, no dejes que esos malos sentimientos influyan en alguien con un corazón tan bello como el tuyo, mi querido hijo"_

-De acuerdo, no tienen que pedírmelo muchas veces-dijo Spike

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡Gracias!-Twilight se sobre salta y lo abraza

-Sí, solo denle una oportunidad a Trixie, tal vez aun no sea totalmente de confiar, pero esta sola y necesita ayuda-

Después de oír eso, Twilight baja a Spike, al parecer ella no confiaba en la unicornio azul

-Spike, ella fue mala con nosotros, quiso tomar Poniville

-Fue la influencia de ese amuleto, sus planes se sobresaltaron, cualquier otro poni habría actuado así de usar ese amuleto, mi tía me lo dijo-

-(suspiro) Está bien, pero no olvides que si trama algo, no habrá ninguna oportunidad-

-Si lo sé, me ocupare de que no trame algo-

-Ok, ¿nos vamos a dormir?-

-Si, tengo sueño (Spike vuelve a acercar su canasta a la cama de Twilight)-

-¿Vas a dormir cerca mío?-dijo ella

-Sí, no tiene sentido que corra mi canasta, ahí hace frío, además (se recuesta en su canasta) tengo algo importante que hacer mañana-

-"Aun eres muy joven Spike, pronto te darás cuenta que esa loca no es de confianza"-pensó ella-Buenas noches Spike-

-Buenas noches...Twilight

 **Spike dormía cómodamente en su canasta, lamentablemente para cierta poni no pasaba lo mismo**

-No…déjame….aléjate- Trixie no lograba conciliar el sueño

En la mente de Trixie se escucha una voz femenina y perversa

-"Eres una ramera patética"- decía la voz femenina

-No...Basta...deje...BASTA! Trixie quien despertaba de su cama en el hospital

-Argg, otro sueño, Trixie necesita dormir, donde estará...-(recordaba a quien la trajo al hospital)-Spike...-(Trixie se queda pensando en lo que paso)- Un debate de preguntas rodeaban la mente de Trixie

 _¿Por qué Spike la ayudo?, ¿Por qué la perdona tan fácil?, ¿Por qué se sintió feliz cuando estaban solos?, ¿Qué era es "calor" que sintió al estar a su lado? ¿Qué es una Pinkie-Promesa?_

-(Trixie trataba de asimilar todo lo mejor que podía)-...vaya suerte la mía…me reencuentro con las ponis que menos quería ver, me perdí en un bosque…. y de todos en el mundo, nunca pensé que un dragoncillo seria quien ayude a Trixie...fue lindo de su parte…bueno debo admitir que el también es lindo jiji (Pensaba ella mientras miraba una de sus almohadas)...Spike, que nombre tan extraño...pero divertido Jijijij

-¡Ey tu la unicornio azul!, ¡algunos tratamos de dormir!-grito un paciente de otra sala

-¡Guarden silencio!, mañana me sacan el...no sé que rayos me iban a sacar!-grito otro

-¡Pues no puede ser peor que te saquen un teléfono que comiste por error!-grito otro

-Ey..¡Cállense todos!, ¡Trixie está sumergida en sus pensamientos!, ¡y exige que se callen!-grito Trixie

De pronto sonó un ligero altavoz del hospital

-"Se les pide a todos los pacientes que guarden silencio y duerman, de lo contrario no se les dará el postre del almuerzo"-dijo el altavoz

-"Mejor me callo"-pensó Trixie

-Grrrr...De todos modos yo como por sonda-dijo en voz baja un paciente

Trixie se corre a un lado de su cama y toma la almohada que estaba mirando hace unos momentos (nota: igual tenía otra almohada para reposar su cabeza)

-"Spike...gracias...que bueno que conocí a alguien como tu"-pensó ella mientras abrazaba la almohada y se quedaba finalmente dormida

 _ **A la mañana siguiente Spike despertaba lentamente (y algo a dolorido) de su canasta**_

-Zzzzz...ah...(gira cayendo en el piso)..Auch, mis escamas...-(el dragón se ponía de pie, sintió un agradable olor desde la cocina que hizo despertarle el apetito)..mmm. huele bien-

Spike baja las escaleras y se sorprende con Twilight preparando lo que eran unos waffles y la mesa llena de alimentos para el desayuno

-Buenos días Twilight-

-Oh, buenos días Spike, te prepare el desayuno-

-Gracias no tenias porque hacerlo-(se sienta en la mesa, tomando un vaso con jugo de naranja)...me siento algo a dolorido, siento que mi cabeza a dado muchas vueltas.

-"Parece que no recuerda nada, tal vez se le olvido ver a Trixie" Ten pruebas estos waffles-(le sirvió el desayuno)

-Gracias Twilight (Spike comienza a comer esos waffles lentamente)..mm mm, te quedaron muy bien Twilight

-"Creo que cierto dragón no verá a cierta bruja hoy Jejeje" Es un día hermoso Spike, perfecto para re-organizar la biblioteca, ¿cierto?

Spike traga y mira la ventana

-Bueno, si es un lindo día, el aire fresco, los pajaritos cantan

-Y no olvides el cielo azul

-Si un bello cielo azul...azul….¡AZUL!, ¡Trixie!, ¡me comprometí a verla!-

-"¡Maldición!, tenía que decir azul"-pensó Twilight

-Twilight, ¿que hora es?

-Bueno...son las 11:30

-Oh no, se me hace tarde

-Espera Spike, aun no terminas tu...(en casi un minuto Spike termino su desayuno, subió a lavarse, ya estaba listo para irse)..Desayuno

-Gracias por el desayuno Twilight, te prometo ayudarte a ordenar, pero ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos-se despidió Spike muy apresurado

Twilight se queda sola sentada tomando un poco de café

-"¿Y ahora que?"-pensó ella patidifusa

 **En el hospital**

Trixie estaba esperando en su camilla impacientemente

-Ughhh, ¿Cuándo piensa llegar?-pregunto ella un poco molesta e impaciente pues deseaba poder ver al joven dragón que la ayudo

¿QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAP?

¿QUE OCURRIRA EN LA VISITA DE TRIXIE?

¿SABRAN DEL ACCIDENTE DE CELESTIA?

¿SE DESCUBRIRA EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE DE SPIKE?

¿RAINBOW DASH LE DARA SU ESCARMIENTO A SOARIN POR SERLE INFIEL Y LLEGARAN A UNA SOLUCION PACIFICA? (Creo que eso ya se supo XDXDXD)

DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	3. Tragica Noticia,La verdad de un Principe

_**Hola queridos lectores, se que demore un poco con la actualización de este capitulo y en realidad prometí a alguien hacerlo antes pero bueno, surgieron algunos contratiempo y no se pudo antes, ya esta aquí lo que tanto ansiaban muchos y les diré algo antes, en un principio no pensé que esta humilde historia seria tan querida por el numero de reviews y views en tan poco tiempo. Pero yo no puedo robarme todo el crédito en la escritura de este capitulo. Doy una gran agradecimiento a Chainsaw147 por haberme ayudado mucho en este capitulo. Y también a ustedes que con sus reviews hacen que sigan saliendo capítulos. Sin nada mas que aportar.**_

 _ **A Leer...**_

-Debo darme prisa, el horario de atención terminara pronto- pensaba nuestro escamoso amigo mientras corría a gran velocidad mientras escuchaba el "Tic Tac" del reloj que su mente había creado como recordatorio de que estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Un buen numero de ponis estaban en las calles disfrutando del armonioso y alegre día. Curiosamente vemos a Grannie Smith quien llevaba una carretilla con dificultad llena de manzanas hacia un puesto bien colocado en una esquina a pocos metros de donde estaba ella. Pero se notaba cansada. Spike noto rápidamente esto y aun con la falta de tiempo decidió ayudarla con su evidente problema.

-Hola Grannie Smith, permítame ayudarle.- decía Spike mientras ayudaba a empujar el pesado cargamento el cual Spike pudo moverlo despacio pero con paso constante

-Gracias joven-cito, es bueno que estés de buen humor luego de lo que paso ayer, en serio lamento como te trato mi nieta, esa no es la conducta que le inculque.- decía Grannie Smith quien un poco apenada acompañaba a Spike hacia su destino en el puesto de manzanas

-No se preocupe, creo que tampoco debí irme tan precipitadamente ni insultarlas.- decía Spike. De casualidad unos ponis quienes se acercaban al puesto de las deliciosas y frescas manzanas escucharon un poco de la conversación, una de esas era Bon Bon quien lamentablemente no pudo evitar introducirse en la conversación cuando Spike se iba retirando y del establecimiento y recibiendo una manzana como recompensa por su conducta servicial.

-Oye Spike, como es que puedes aguantar el que te traten así.- decía Bon Bon quien estaba intrigada y siguiendo al dragón quien parecía que momentáneamente había olvidado lo que tenia que hacer.

-Lo que pasa es que yo me ofrecí como ayudante en la fiesta de anoche y aunque se que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte, no sabia que me tratarían de esa forma

-Yo que tu las denuncio por abuso al menor...- decía Bon Bon

-Lo...tendré en mente, para la próxima...- decía Spike pensando muy bien en sus palabras

-Bueno Spike, por cierto, a donde te fuiste cuando saliste muy molesto de la fiesta ayer?.-

-Ayer...encontré a alguien mientras estaba en el Bosque Everfree...- decía Spike quien rápidamente recordó lo que debía hacer y de golpe conecto todo. Debía darse prisa y el ver el reloj de la torre solo hacia preocuparse mas y mas.- Disculpa Bon Bon, debo irme, quede con Trixie en verla.- decía Spike quien corría nuevamente a paso veloz, algunos ponis quienes estuvieron presentes en el hospital el día anterior sabia perfectamente a quien se refería Spike

-Ten cuidado chico, tal vez esa unicornio sea igual o peor que las otras seis.- decían unos potros quienes estaban conversando de lo que había sido la desastrosa fiesta de anoche.

-"Ella no lo sera...o eso espero..."- pensaba Spike quien ahora si estaba mas cerca del hospital, lamentablemente el tener patas tan pequeñas hacia que su condición física o mejor dicho su velocidad no fuesen las óptimas para poder llegar a tiempo, o eso pensaba.

El grupo de ponis comenzó a murmurar unas cosas mientras veían al joven dragón yendo a su destino

-¿Esa bruja lo habrá hechizado?, hay que estar alerta si trama algo con el muchacho-dijo Golden Harvest

-Parece que no basta con que 6 yeguas le hagan la vida imposible-Dijo Octavia

-Si esa bruja le hace lago, no dudaremos de echarla de aquí, puede ser un peligro para él y nuestros niños-dijo el Doctor Whooves

-Es increíble que tenga que pasar por esas cosas, primero 6 yeguas molestas y ahora una bruja, pobrecillo- dijo Blossomforth

-No dejare que esa loca unicornio azul se acerque a mi tienda-dijo el poni que era dueño de la tienda de plumas y sofá

-Yo tampoco sé si confiar en ella, mi novia Sassaflash me dijo de las locuras que armo en Poniville- dijo Caramel

Pasado unos minutos ya estaba a solo unos metros de su destino

-Genial, casi llego.- se decía a si mismo mientras aligeraba su paso. Se dirigió a la habitación de Trixie, no sin antes tocar la puerta

Dentro de la habitación vemos a una Trixie quien estaba muy nerviosa o mejor dicho parecía estresada, su melena estaba toda despeinada, sus ojos tenían sombras demostrando que había dormido poco y había estado estresada toda la mañana.

Pero recapitulemos como es que nuestra joven y aun débil unicornio fue gradualmente sucumbiendo ante sus inseguridades...

7:00 AM

 _El pequeño reloj de la mesita comenzó a sonar, emitiendo un molesto ruido que hacia despertar a cualquiera que este en su radio._

 _-Mmmmmmmmmmuuaaaaaaahhhhh...- Trixie se iba despertando y movía lentamente sus cascos hacia sus párpados los cuales tenían un poco de sombras demostrando que no durmió muy bien anoche, al parecer había tenido un par de pesadillas en el transcurso de la noche, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rijosos.- Vallaaaa...ya amaneció...donde...- Trixie mientras se iba despertando palpaba con sus cascos algo en la camilla donde se encontraba.- esta ese dragoncillo...es cierto...ayer prometió que vendría a verme...estoy ansiosa...- decía Trixie para si misma mientras se estiraba._

 _Pasado unos minutos la enfermera Redheart paso con un carrito con bandeja, en este se encontraba unos medicamentos._

 _-Bien, hora de los medicamentos, para el señor Jarred, un cambio de suero.- decía la joven enfermera quien tomaba una bolsa de suero y se lo coloca en su posición, y baja poco a poco por la sonda el liquido. El poni quien estaba vendado de pies a cabeza solo sus ojos se podían ver y estos se entrecerraron cuando el liquido de la sonda entro a su torrente._

 _-Bien, Trixie Lulamoon...- la enfermera menciono el nombre de Trixie y esta se sorprendió y se sobresalto .- Bien señorita Trixie, a usted le tocan algunos analgésicos y medicamentos para mejorar su cuerno, le recomendamos no usarlo por el momento, anoche le pusimos un vendaje especial que acelera la producción de células especialmente para este tipo de casos, actúa rápido, pero no se descuide, es mejor darle tiempo de-acuerdo?.- decía la enfermera dándole una sonrisa a Trixie. Le entrego un vasito de plástico con unas pastillas y cambio el vendaje de su cuerno el cual ya parecía haberse regenerado ciertamente, estaba un poco húmeda aun así la enfermera limpio la humedad y le coloco un nuevo vendaje. Trixie ni se fijo en esto, ella solo mantenía la mirada en aquel reloj de pared, viendo como las agujas de aquel reloj de movían lentamente_

 _-Esperando al joven de ayer verdad?.- decía la enfermera, Trixie nuevamente se sobresalto pero esta vez se puso muy nerviosa incluso un poco apenada.- Vi como no le quitabas la mirada anoche, no es que me quiera meter pero, es tu novio?.-la enfermera lo pregunto de tal manera que Trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza-con-So...solo somos amig...amigos...-Trixie decía esto ultimo sin tanta seguridad, ¿eran amigos?, ella no había escuchado al joven dragón llamarla amiga, solo que quería ayudarla, tal vez solo hace esto por lastima..._

 _-Bueno cariño, no te incomodare mas, el horario de visitas es de 10:00 a 12:00, así que no te impacientes, solo relájate y en unos momentos se te enviara tu desayuno._

 _Dicho esto la enfermera se retiro dejando a Trixie sumergida en sus pensamientos_

 _-Acaso...¿acaso el me considera su amiga?, tal vez me ayudo solo por lastima en realidad, solo vendrá por compromiso...y...y si no viene...y si me mintió.- estas y muchas frases ilógicas que solo hacían descender mas y mas la pobre cordura de nuestra joven unicornio. Luego de que le enviaran el desayuno, ella no tuvo mucho apetito pues seguía debatiéndose en su mente, escuchando por lapsos de tiempo una voz que le decía- "Solo eres una putita, ¿en serio crees que alguien como tu puede tener amigos?"_

 _10:00 AM_

 _Había llegado la hora de visita y Trixie quien si no estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos veía de vez en cuando las manecillas del reloj, cuando se fijo que ya había llegado las 10:00 AM, y esta impacientemente veía hacia la puerta._

 _10:40 AM_

 _-¿Porque demora tanto?, ¿Se le habrá olvidado?.- decía Trixie para si misma en voz baja, esta a nerviosa y con la moral baja pues necesitaba, mas bien quería ver al dragón quien la había ayudado la noche pasad._

 _11:20_

 _-Demonios, cuanto mas va a demorar!.- grito esta vez Trixie pues estaba demasiado impaciente, tanto así fue su volumen de voz que irrito a un paciente que estaba a su lado_

 _-Ya cállate maldita sea, gracias a tus quejidos no eh podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.- decía un joven poni de color azulino quien tenia una pata enyesada, lo que daba la sensación de que esta estaba rota_

 _-Cállese usted, Trixie esta sumergida en sus pensamientos y no desea que la molesten_

 _En ese momento el doctor que había atendido a Trixie la noche pasada entro_

 _-Muy bien, que es todo este escandalo, guarden silencio.- decía el joven doctor.- Bien señor Tiny, veremos que tanto ah progresado su pata izquierda.- decía el joven doctor quien había tomado la tablilla y para verla detenidamente la acerco mas hacia su visión pero accidentalmente se apoyo en algo o mejor dicho en alguien, se apoyo en la pata enyesada del potro llamado Tiny_

 _-Aaaaauuuu!.- grito el potro por el dolor que le ocasiono que le tocasen su pata lastimada.- Maldito imbécil.- se quejaba e insultaba al doctor_

 _-Lo...lo lamento, vuelvo después.- decía el doctor sin hacer contacto visual_

 _-Idiota...- decía el poni mientras se acomodaba en su camilla para poder descansar del dolor que sentía en este momento_

 _Pasaron los minutos y Trixie estaba demasiado impaciente, abrazaba fuertemente su mullida almohada para liberar tensión, algo que no ayudo mucho a decir verdad pues lo apretó tanto que se le salio el relleno y le cayo en la cara varias plumas. La mente de Trixie estaba un revoltijo pensando si llegara o no el joven dragón_

 _11:55 AM_

 _Trixie ya había perdido cualquier esperanza, pero curiosamente ella en vez de sentirse mal por alguna razón se sentía molesta, pues creía que había sido engañada, Miraba fijamente la puerta con ganas de golpear al próximo que ose entrar._

 _ **Ahora volvemos de vuelta al tiempo real**_

Spike quien finalmente había llegado, su corazón acelerado comenzaba a disminuir las pulsaciones

Fue directamente a la habitación de Trixie, y está molesta veía en dirección a la puerta

-Hola Trixie ya llegue...- decía Spike agitado y con un poco de sudor

Pero Spike en vez de recibir una cálida bienvenida fue todo lo contrario al parecer

-Tu…llegas…..tarde-Decía Trixie con un tic en el ojo de cascos cruzados y con la cara rojiza debido a la frustración

y también se veía un poco deprimida pues pensó que le habían mentido

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención llegar tarde, es que hubo algunos...contratiempos

-Mmph*, bueno, lo importante es que viniste- decía Trixie en voz baja

Spike se acerco a Trixie para poder conversar con ella, aunque debido a que ella estaba un poco molesta le era difícil el iniciar una conversación.

Faltaban 3 minutos para acabar el horario de visita y cuando estaban por dirigirse la palabra Luego de unos minutos de contacto visual la enfermera llega y dice:

-Bueno, el horario de visitas termino-dijo Redheart

Y Trixie cambio su mirada un tanto enfadada pero extasiada a una profunda ira cuando escucho lo que dijo la enfermera

-Pero que de...-decía ella

-Enfermera Redheart, ¿podría…-Spike fue interrumpido

-Lo siento pequeño, pero son reglas del hospital

Trixie veía como la enfermera saca a Spike de la habitación

se cierra la puerta y está en la frustración agarra su vaso de agua y lo tira contra la puerta y una voz comienza a escucharse en la mente de Trixie diciendo:

-"Nadie te quiere, eres solo una maldita perra asquerosa""-decía una voz femenina y con un tono refinado y seductor

-Cállate... decía Trixie

-"Solo eres una putita inútil, que no sirve ni para que le arrojen basura Jajaja""-Decía la voz

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

y ahí estalla y deja que las lágrimas sean derramadas en su almohada

Spike escuchaba los lamentos de la unicornio por la puerta

y se sentía mal por haber llegado tarde y no pasar tiempo con Trixie como prometió

-Disculpe enfermera Redheart, ¿a que hora es el próximo horario de visitas?

-D PM, puedes acompañarla a su hora del almuerzo que es a las 3 PM- Dijo Redheart

-De acuerdo, estaré a esa hora, adiós

Spike pensó en algo para animar a Trixie pues al escuchar los lamentos de la unicornio era más que obvio que estaba mal y pensando y pensando busco a alguien para ayudarle con eso, alguien que podría ayudarla, se dirigió a Sugar Cube Córner buscando a cierta poni fiestera

 _ **Mientras tanto en Canterlot, vemos a nuestra querida Princesa Luna dirigirse a la enfermería del castillo a ver el estado de su hermana, Luna se veía cansada pues no durmió bien sumado al hecho que se levanto muy temprano a cumplir con sus labores reales, pues ahora también debía cumplir los deberes de Celestia.-**_

 _-"Espero que este bien"- pensaba Luna mientras se dirigía a la enfermería, antes de entrar tomo aire y se preparo para mostrar una postura seria y adecuada para su rol de líder._

-Buenos días damas y caballeros, vengo a ver el estado de mi hermana- Saludo Luna cordialmente al grupo de enfermeros y doctores que atendía a su hermana

-Buenas días princesa Luna-saludaron todo el equipo médico, el doctor al mando se le acerco

-Tenemos noticias sobre su estado princesa-Dijo el doctor seriamente-pero ¿prefiere hablarlas aquí o en privado?-

Esa pregunta despertó los nervios de Luna, pero se mantuvo y dijo-Mejor hablemos en privado-respondió calmadamente

El doctor guío a Luna a un salón donde no los escucharían

-Princesa Luna, esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero resulta que….-el doctor al parecer le complicaba responder

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?-pregunto Luna, manteniendo la calma pero con un tono levemente elevado

-La princesa Celestia…..esta en un coma-Respondió lo más firme que pudo el doctor

-¿Qu...-Luna sentía como si su corazón se detuviera, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no alterarse y alzar la voz-¿Co…como?

-Resulta que la magia que usaba para levitar su taza de café, se desvió cuando le cayo esa estatua en la cabeza, dándole en el cerebro, causando una reacción similar a un corto-circuito, sumado al golpe, es como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado y encendido al mismo tiempo, causándole un coma, el cual, no hay veredicto del que despierte-

-Pero ella….¿existe la posibilidad de que despierte?.

-Es casi nula, en caso que si pueda, tal vez no pueda volver a usar su magia o mover su cuerpo, por el momento está en estado vegetativo, lo lamento Princesa-

Luna en ese momento sentía su corazón a mil por hora y sentía el sudor saliendo de su frente, con su pezuña se apretó fuertemente le pecho sintiendo las aceleradas pulsaciones, pero como en muchas ocasiones, no se dejo caer en pánico, pues no era el momento para eso, tomo aire y exclamo.

-Gracias por su informe doctor, le pido que por favor siga haciéndose cargo de la salud de mi hermana, yo me ocupare de sus deberes reales así como de los míos-dijo Luna firmemente dejando impresionado al doctor, no era que dudaba del rendimiento de ella, sino que sentía admiración por la fuerza de voluntad de Luna y el cómo actuó ante esta trágica noticia que tiene un destino incierto.

-Princesa, ¿tiene idea de toda la labor que ejercería?, no es que dude de usted, pero…

-Es lo que mi hermana hubiera hecho si yo este en su lugar-Lo interrumpió Luna-y lo ha hecho por mil años durante mi exilio, así que por favor doctor encárguese de la salud de mi hermana, yo me ocupare de dirigir Equestria, que esta noticia sea completamente que carácter secreto, no queremos causar pánico entre los ponis, si preguntan por ella digan que está muy enferma pero omitan su estado de coma, por lo que mientras tanto yo ejerceré como líder directa-Sentencio Luna

-Como ordene Princesa-Dijo el doctor y se retiro a la sala médica donde estaba Celestia

Más tarde Luna fue al trono de su hermana a revisar su papeleo, al parecer tendrá mucho trabajo esta semana, pero no podía evitar pensar en Celestia, estaba muy preocupada por su hermana, y ahora debía encargarse de todo un reino sola, se preguntaba ¿Su hermana despertara?, ¿lograra hacer una buena labor?, ¿Cómo se lo explicara a su pueblo?, ¿Cómo se lo explicara….a su querido sobrino Spike?.

Luna miro una foto de ella con su hermana en el escritorio y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima

-Celly….Si tan solo….hubiera algo mas….en que pueda ayudarte…-dijo mientras miraba la foto.

Luna sentía mucha pena por su hermana, nos sabía cómo ayudarle estando en coma, y ahora debía hacerse cargo de todo un reino solo, sentía ganas de desahogarse y llorar, pero no podía, debía demostrar que es fuerte, debía ser fuerte y actuar como una líder.

-"Vamos Luna, tienes que ser fuerte hazlo por tu hermana, por tus súbditos, por Equestria, por Spike, y por mí misma"-se decía a si misma tomando confianza, no era el momento de lamentarse.

-"Lo haré, cuando despiertes de esta Celly querrás darme de tus pastelillos especiales"-Pensó nuestra querida princesa de la noche olvidando toda pena y emanado buenas vibras…..por ahora….

 **Devuelta en Canterlot, más preciso en Sugar Cube Córner nuestro querido dragón hablaba con cierta poni rosada de melena como el algodón de azúcar**

-¡QUE!-Pinkie estaba sorprendida por lo que le pedía-¿ quieres que…vaya a animar….a Trixie?.

-Por favor Pinkie, eres la más indicada para esto

-Spike, sabes que eres mi amigo y todo, pero no tengo deseos de ver a Trixie ella es mala ni si quiera se disculpo por quitarme la boca

Spike mirándola con decepción dijo:

-Valla, pensé que eras el elemento de la risa, y cuando te pido que animes a alguien que necesita ayuda no quieres, que mal, por cierto aun sigo molesto contigo y las demás- dijo el dragón seriamente y se va molesto

-Deberías sentir vergüenza de ser el elemento de la Risa al no ayudar a alguien que necesita tu ayuda-dijo mientras se alejaba mas.

Pinkie había caído redondita en la treta que Spike había tramado para hacerla sentí culpable. Pero medidas desesperadas requieren de soluciones desesperadas

-(Suspiro), ahhh, bueno vamos-dijo la poni rosada quien rápidamente junto unas cosas en una canasta muy colorida con un globos sujetos al asa

-Arggg, esto es tan aburrido –Trixie estaba sentada en su camilla mirando que estaba en la pared frente a ella-"Y si no llega, acaso también piensa que soy mala, No, ten calma Trixie, ya debería llegar

El reloj frente a ella tenía las 1:59 PM, luego pasaron a ser las 2:00 PM y las puertas de su habitación se abrieron

-Hola Trixie - Spike había entrado a la sala- te traigo una sorpresa

-"¡Si, vino a verme!"-pensó la unicornio azul-Hola Spike que me…-Pinkie Pie había entrado a la habitación, se formo algo de tensión- Oh, hola –Saludo de mala gana

-Hola –Pinkie tampoco estaba muy contenta de verla –Bueno Spike me dijo que necesitas algo de diversión y por eso yo Pinkie Pie estoy aquí- Pinkie parecía recuperar su típica alegría

-¿Y que puedes hace para divertir a Trixie?-pregunto la unicornio azul

-No estás tratando con cualquier poni, ¡sino con la poni fiestera n1 de toda Equestria!, TA-DA (Pinkie saca un sombreo y bastón y empieza a hacer una coreografía)

-Woahh, te está saliendo bien Pinkie,-dijo Spike-¿Qué opinas Trixie?

-Ahhh –Trixie bosteza-algo aburrido

-¡QUE!-Pinkie se detuvo molesta

-Trixie ya ha visto muchas coreografías, ¿Qué más puedes hacer?-

-Pues esto (Pinkie saca unas marionetas (curiosamente tenían la forma de Tirek y Sombra XD) y trata de hacer un show)

"¿Qué le dijo un lámpara a otra lámpara?, ¡enchúfate!"

-Jajaja, que gracioso-reía Spike mientras giraba a ver a Trixie quien seguía con una expresión de fastidio-

-Mmmm- Trixie se notaba más aburrida-¿No puedes hacer algo más?

-Eh bueno, puedo hacer esto,-(Pinkie saca unos instrumentos musicales y empieza a hacer unos fuertes ruidos)

-Ughhh, ¡Apaga eso!, ¡Lastimas los oídos de Trixie!-dijo Trixie tapándose la orejas

-¿Qué?-Pinkie seguía tocando los instrumentos

-¡Pinkie!-Spike se le acerca y le habla al oído-¡tu música está muy fuerte!

-Ahhh ups (Pinkie deja de tocar), debiste decírmelo antes- se excusaba Pinkie por aquel ruido insoportable

-¿Cómo iba a decírtelo con todo ese molesto ruido?-Dijo Trixie

-¡Ey!, oye te estoy subiendo el ánimo- se defendía Pinkie dejando a un lado sus instrumentos

-Más bien aburriéndome o siendo una molestia- decía Trixie con expresión que denotaba aburrimiento y molestia

-Grrrr, pero falto ¡el pastelazo!-Pinkie saca un pastel de su melena y estaba a punto de lanzárselo

-¡Aleja eso de Trixie!-

-¡Pinkie alto!-Spike la detiene-No hagas alguna locura

-Pero Spike, a ella no le gustan mis bromas

-Es porque son algo como digo "anticuadas"-dijo Trixie- por no decir aburridas-

-¡QUE! Es todo, me voy con un mejor publico-Dijo Pinkie mientras volvía a guardar el pastel en su melena

-Pinkie espera- Spike trataba de detenerla

-Lo siento Spike, pero una gruñona como esta no tiene arreglo, Buuuu*-Pinkie le saca la lengua

-¿Ah si?,Buuuu para ti- Trixie igualmente le saca la lengua

Spike se molesto por el rechazo de Pinkie, ósea ella se lo debía y se iba así nada más, le pidió su ayuda y ella lo deja, eso fue inaudito.

-Bien si así lo quieres vete, pero no olvides que me debes un pastel, y que sea con gemas-Dijo Spike firme

-Así será, bueno me voy, adiós- Pinkie se va dejando a Spike y Trixie solos, el se vuelve a sentar al lado de Trixie.

-Ughh, No tenias que ser tan dura con ella Trixie, solo quería ayudarte

-Sí, pero debe aceptar las críticas de su público

-Bueno- Spike se ponía de pie- ¿quieres que te siga acompañando o mejor te dejo descansando?

-¡NO!-Trixie hablo muy fuerte-digo, espera, el horario de visitas aun no termina, podrías..¿Quedarte un ratito más?-Pidió Trixie

-Bueno si me gustaría-Dijo Spike -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno, a Trixie no le gustan las bromas, le gusta la magia, podrías..¿Hacer unos trucos para Trixie?

-Eh, es que yo… solo se unos trucos, pero no creo que te gusten.-dijo Spike tímidamente

-Por favor, Trixie quiere ver magia-Pidió poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-Eh..ok, creo que Pinkie dejo unas cosas aquí (Spike saca el sombrero y unos pañuelos que había dejado Pinkie), "piensa como debería ser la entrada, ah sí", ¡con ustedes querido publico el asombroso dragón Spike!-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¡Bravo, bravo!-Trixie aplaudía alegremente-que empiece el show

-Como primer acto haré desaparecer esta moneda-(muestra una moneda, pasa un pañuelo sobre ella y desaparece)-¡buala!

-Wow, ¿Dónde habrá ido esa moneda?

-Pues- Spike se le acerca y pone su garra en su oreja-aquí la tiene dama- saca la moneda de su oreja

-¡Bravo, bravo!- Trixie veía estos trucos de salón con mirada sorprendida, aun cuando los trucos eran burdos, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a la unicornio, el simple hecho de que el joven dragón se tome la molestia de querer animarla hacían que cualquier cosa que este intentara para lograr su cometido sea un espectáculo único ante sus ojos

\- Y para mi siguiente truco –se quita el sombrero, muestra que no tiene nada, luego mete su garra y saca unas flores-

-Woahh, son muy lindas-dijo Trixie

-Flores hermosas, para una yegua más hermosa-Dijo Spike mientras le pasaba las flores, pero la darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo mucho

-Oh, gracias Spike, eres muy tierno-decía Trixie sonrojada mientras recibía las flores.

-De nada- Spike para cambiar de ambiente se preparaba otro truco- y ahora, vamos a ver mi próximo truco

-¡Si bravo, bravo Spike el asombroso!-aplaudía Trixie

Después que Pinkie se había ido y Spike tratando de animarla haciendo unos pequeños trucos de magia. Pinkie se encontró con Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow dash quienes iban llegando poco a poco

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo van?-pregunto la poni rosada

-Hola Pinkie- saludaron las demás mane

-¿Has visto a Spike?, ni siquiera vino a almorzar-pregunto Twilight

-Bueno si…esta con Trixie, al parecer quiere subirle los ánimos, y a la muy gruñona no le gustaron mis trucos –respondió con poco animo la poni rosada, sus amigas se mostraron irritadas al oír el nombre de "la bruja azul"

-Ughhh, de nuevo con esa bruja, con solo verla me da escalofríos-dijo Rarity

-A mi me da miedo lo que le podría hacer al pequeño Spike- dijo Fluttershy preocupada

-Yo digo que vayamos a ver cómo va todo en el hospital, si a la loca se le zafa un tornillo, la mandamos lejos y listo-dijo Applejack

-Jejeje, ya rugiste vaquera-Dijo Rainbow chocando su casco con Applejack

-Estoy de acuerdo chicas, pero Spike me pidió que por favor le demos otra oportunidad a Trixie, aunque al igual que ustedes no confió nada en ella, así que vayamos a comprobar si en verdad esta "arrepentida"-Dijo Twilight seriamente, ella desconfiaba de Trixie tanto como las demás, posiblemente más.

-Oh sí, ya rugiste cerebrito- Dijo Rainbow chocando su casco con Twilight.

La mane empezaron su trayecto al hospital, muchos ponis que pasaban alrededor las miraban con desprecio y murmuraban cosas sobre la noche anterior del mal trato que tuvieron hacia Spike , incluso cuando ya iban llegando al hospital un poni que leía el diario les grita

-¡Oigan "portadoras de la armonía"" (lo dijo con sarcasmo), el pobre muchacho ya tiene mucho aguantándolas a ustedes, así que si quieren hacer algo por él no lo estorben!-les grito Derpy

Las mane trataron de no prestarle atención y entraron al hospital yendo directo a la habitación donde estaba Trixie con el joven dragón.

-Hola Spike, Hola...Trixie..- decían las manes un tanto irritadas por ver a Trixie pues era más que obvio que aun le guardaban rencor.

-Hola chicas, pensé que no vendrían...- decía Spike confuso pues era raro que ellas vinieran luego de lo que paso ayer

-Si...bueno...Twilight nos convenció para intentar darle una oportunidad a ..."Trixie".- decía Rainbow de mala gana pues aun cuando sus palabras era sinceras, era obvio que ella seguía muy molesta con la unicornio así como el resto

-Si...veremos si..."Trixie" dice la verdad...- decía Applejack

-Bueno, agradezco que muestren interés en darle una oportunidad a Trixie.- decía Spike

La enfermera Redheart entra con el mismo carrito y bandeja de la mañana.

-Bien señorita Trixie Lulamoon, su almuerzo.- dedica La enfermera dejando una bandeja a un lado de ella con comida de hospital. Automáticamente la enfermera se retiro pues debía hacer mas cosas, las manes conversaban entre si rumoreando si es buena idea darle una oportunidad a Trixie.

Trixie quien gracias a los intentos de Spike por animarla y el que las manes estén presentes había olvidado por completo lo que la enfermera Redheart le había advertido, no usar su cuerno. Trixie ignorando esto había cargado un poco de magia en su cuerno el cual ya estaba más o menos recuperado como vimos en la mañana y no sentía dolor. Trixie envolvió su plato de comida en un aura mágica y se disponía a levitarla y acercarla a ella, pero accidentalmente en el trayecto este plato cae, y para mala suerte cae sobre una de las manes. Quien fue la que que recibió el alimento sobre su cuerpo se preguntaran, pues...

-¡Mi Melena!-grito Twilight quien estaba con la melena completamente sucia llena de puré de papa y aderezo . Rápidamente se dirigió al baño sin ver muy bien pues aun tenia el plato en su cabeza, choco un par de veces con la puerta del baño que estaba convenientemente en el cuarto, tomo lo primero que sintió y se limpio con eso

-¡Mi comida!-grito Trixie pues vio como su comida callo estrepitosamente sobre la melena de Sparkle

-¡Por los cielos Trixie!, ¿podrías tener algo más de decencia?-dijo Rarity molesta pues ella pensaba que Trixie lo había hecho a propósito

-¡Se me escapo ya!, ¡tengan más paciencia con Trixie!-se defendió la Unicornio azulada

-¡Si tienes tu cuerno lastimado no uses magia!-dijo Twilight mientras se limpiaba con unas toallas

y volvía a la compañía de las demás

-¡NERD!-le grito Trixie

-¡BRUJA!-Le grito Twilight

Spike se impaciento mucho así que lanzo una ligera llamara al techo

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Spike comienza a empujar a Twilight hacia la salida, las demás también retroceden-Si no pueden comportarse mejor quédense afuera-dijo firmemente

-Pero Spike.. Ella me lanzo su comida-dijo Twilight

-Ya no exageres Twilight, fue un accidente, además puedes limpiarte con tu magia.

-Pero Spikey wikey, la melena de Twilight esta echa un desastre y es por culpa de Trixie.-

-¿Y?, muchas veces yo quedo un desastre cuando organizo los libros de la biblioteca o saco tu basura Rarity.- le recriminaba Spike

-Pero Spike..-Applejack iba a decir algo

-Sin peros Applejack- dijo Spike quien las acerco hasta la puerta y ya la iba a cerrar

-Spike, tu no deberías….-Twilight fue interrumpida

-Ya vete Twilight, no estoy de humor para que me molestes con tus caprichos o regaños -Le dijo Spike y les cierra la puerta

-"Así está mejor, váyanse y no nos molesten"- pensó Trixie quien disimuladamente les saca la lengua

Después de que Spike haya echado a las Mane, ellas empezaron a discutir

Las mane miraban por la ventana molestas por como Spike le daba de comer a Trixie

-Es increíble que esa bruja nos este quitando a nuestro Spikey Wikey- dijo Rarity

-Aun así-dijo Fluttershy- debemos aceptar que fuimos muy malas con Spike

-Concuerdo-Dijo Applejack- el solo quería ayudarnos y nosotras lo tramamos como un sirviente

-Soy una terrible amiga-Dijo Twilight bajando la cabeza-con razón Spike tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado con nosotras y no querer verme- Pinkie le pone su pezuña

-No te pongas triste Twilight, debemos dar el primer paso y disculparnos.

-Oh oh yo me ofrezco a ser la primera-dijo Rainbow, eso llamo la atención de las demás-

-¿Tu?-dijeron todas impactadas sin creerlo.

-¿Qué? Alguien tiene que ser la primera, ¡ey!, ¿acaso piensan que yo no estoy arrepentida?-pregunto molesta

-No es eso Rainbow- interrumpió Twilight- solo que de nosotras…tu...- Sparkle no encontraba las palabras correctas

-¿Yo que?-pregunto Rainbow con una ceja en alto

-Eres muy orgullosa y te falta tacto-dijo Applejack

-Y te falta algo de encanto querido-dijo Rarity

-Oh y muy gritona-dijo Pinkie

-Y…-Fluttershy iba a decir algo pero se cayó, al ver la mirada de Rainbow- olvídalo

-¿Con que si eh?-Rainbow estaba molesta por las críticas de sus amigas-¿encanto?, ¿tacto?, les demostrare eso, cuando termine Spike estará rendido a mis pies y me querrá mas a mi-Dijo orgullosamente en pose de victoria

 _Mente de Rainbow , ella estaba acompañada de Spike quien vestía una playera blanca con una imagen de ella en el centro_

 _-Woahh Rainbow eres tan asombrosa, me alegra mucho que seas mi amiga-dijo Spike_

 _-Jejeje, lo sé Spike, por eso es buen tener a una amiga tan increíble y asombrosa como yo_

 _\- Y muy bonita-Dijo Spike con corazones en los ojos y saco una libreta con una pluma-¿me das tu autógrafo?-_

 _-Jejeje, el quinto este día seguro amigo-dijo ella_

 _En el mundo exterior_

 _Rainbow seguía en su pose de victoria imaginando el momento_

-Sip, así será-dijo ella

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Applejack

-Obvio, ¿por que crees que Soarin cayó rendido a mis cascos?, soy más que una belleza atlética-

En ese momento las puertas del hospital se abren mostrando a un enfermero y a un poni médico llevando a un pegaso que se sacudía y gritaba de agonía

-¡AHHH AHHH!, ¡QUE DOLOR!, ¡MIS # $%!- el poni, quien se trataba de un pegaso celeste con crin azul oscuro, era Soarin que se sacudía igual que el sujeto que castraron de Hostal 2 XD.

-Creo que hay que ponerle un bozal-dijo un médico, pero Soarin se movía demasiado, maldita sea, ponle las amarras-le dijo a un enfermero

-Si Doc- le enfermero con dificultad logra amarrarlo, seguidamente le médico le puso el bozal-vaya, a este habrá que conseguirle unos huevos nuevos jejeje-

-Así parece, ahora sédalo-

-Eh, si Doc- por error el enfermero le inyecto a Soarin algo que aumento el dolor-

-¡GRJAHA AHHAAH!-Se sacudía aun mas, que las amarras casi se le salen y parecía que le salia espuma por la boca

-Idiota, debiste inyectarle el analgésico-

-Upps, jeje los siento Doc

-Como sea- dijo el médico-llevémoslo hay que limpiarle eso que le pintaron en su entrepierna- se lo llevaron a otro pasillo

Soarin tenía escrito en su entrepierna con lápiz labial "soy un asqueroso puerco infiel" y más abajo decía "con cariño Rainbow Dash"

Las Mane en ese momento miraron de reojo a Rainbow quien tarareaba

-Lalala, un puerquito se porta mal, lalala, un puerquito fue al mercado-tarareaba la pegaso

-"vaya tacto que tiene"-pensaron las demás

-Bueno sin más tiempo que perder voy a entrar- Rainbow abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación donde estaban Trixie y Spike

Las mane trataron de detenerla, pero ya era tarde

-Upps, se nos adelanto-dijo Pinkie

-oh no , oh no, no creo que esto termine bien-Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa

-Tranquilas chicas, confiemos en Rainbow- dijo Twilight

Las chicas veían por la ventana (era una pequeña ventana circular") a su amiga, Spike ya le había dado de comer Trixie, ellos aun no se percataban de la presencia de la pegaso arcoíris

-Mmm, Trixie quedo muy satisfecha

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?-le pregunto Spike

-Si por favor

Spike le servía un vaso de agua a Trixie, sin darse cuenta alguien lo llamaba por la espalda

-Ajem-..

-¿Eh?-Spike voltea y ve a Rainbow, Trixie también se fija en ella

\- "¿Y esta que quiere?"-Pensó Trixie

-Hola Spike, ¿interrumpí algo?-

-Oh, hola Rainbow, ¿no vas a armar un escándalo?

-¡Eh!, digo, no nada de eso solo quiero hablar.

-Ahora no es el momento Rainbow, estoy algo ocupado.

-"Grrrr, esto no es lo que planee", por favor solo un momentito-

-Es que yo…

-Adelante Spike- dijo Trixie- ve que quiere, tal vez así nos deje tranquilos "Si se pasa de lista, la que le va a llegar"-pensó ella mientras la miraba fijamente

-"Debí darte ese puntapié bruja"-pensó Dash- Spike podrías acercarte por favor

-Bueno-se le acerca-¿Qué quieres?

-Spike, lamento lo que hice, estuvo muy mal de mi parte

-Me usaste para impresionar a los Wonderbolts, y me diste un zape, aunque no me dolió eso fue humillante-

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho-

-Me cuesta creerlo de ti Rainbow, pensé que serás más leal- Spike quiso arrepentirse de lo que dijo, pues sin darse cuenta había herido los sentimientos de Rainbow-

-¡Oye!, ¿se te olvido la vez que te salve el trasero cuando fuiste a la migración de dragones?-

-¿Qué?, claro que no, ...

-¿O la pesa que te regale en tu cumpleaños?-

-"Creo que ya está metiendo la pata"-murmuro Applejack

-¡Oye, no le hables así!-dijo Trixie

-¡Tu no te metas!-grito Rainbow

-¡Rainbow, Trixie ya basta!-las callo Spike, para dirigirse a la pegaso- Rainbow jamás he desmerecido los gestos que has hecho por mí, solo que en la fiesta me mostraste una actitud diferente a la de la buena y linda amiga que conozco, sumado a las veces cuando se les pasa la mano dándome ordenes, o cuando me regañan por alguna estupidez, aunque admito que en la fiesta también tuve algo de culpa pues me ofrecí a ser el mozo, pero no pensé que se pasarían de la raya.

-Spike…-Rainbow quedaba patidifusa

-"Jejeje, así me gusta, esa pegaso esta recibiendo una lección de vida jejeje"-pensó Trixie

-Me hizo pensar, que solo me necesitan para hacerles favores

Las mane que miraban todo de la ventana sentían mucha lástima, Rainbow se fijo en eso.

-"Tranquilas, ahora es tiempo del platillo principal"-pensó Rainbow, mientras disimuladamente les guiñaba el ojo"

-"¿Ahora que planea?"-murmuro Rarity

-"Espero que algo bueno"-murmuro Fluttershy

-Eso no es cierto Spike, tu si nos importas.

-¿Ah sí?, después de cómo me trataron-dijo el

-"Creo que ya es el momento de mi "encanto" jejeje", si tienes razón Spike, fui una amiguita muy malita

-¿Eh?, "y ese cambio de tono"-pensó Spike

-No te ayude cuando debía incluso te di un zape en un delicada cabecita- con su ala comienza a acariciarle la cabeza

-Rainbow por favor ya te dije que no me dolió-

-Pero aun así fue muy malo de mi parte, Aahh ya se, déjame, solucionarlo- Rainbow cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más seductor

-Eh Rainbow, ¿te sientes bien?

-Me siento muy bien Spikey, sabes creo saber cómo recompensar ese feo gesto de mi parte-empezó a caminar alrededor de le pasando su cola por su nariz-

-Uh, co...¿Cómo?-Spike se ponía nervioso por la extraña actitud de su amiga-

Rainbow se acerca a su oído-Es simple-

Spike traga saliva-"Gulp", ¿Cómo?- pregunto nervioso

-Se que te di un zape, así que para emparejar las cosas, ¿me puedes dar uno?

-Rainbow..yo.

-Si quieres aquí- Rainbow se posiciona frente a él mostrando sus bien esculpidos y atléticos flancos -puedes ser suave, o duro - Rainbow pestañeaba coquetamente

-Rain…Rainbow- Spike estaba patidifuso por la erótica acción de su amiga

-Sobre la Cutie Mark nene-Dijo Rainbow mordiéndose el labio inferior y mientras retrocedía acercando mas sus flancos a Spike y sacudiéndolos levemente.

Afuera las mane estaban con una cara de "¿Qué rayos?, ¿ese es su "encanto"?

-"Esta…se está pasando"-Pensó Trixie

¡SPLASH!-Trixie deja caer su agua sobre Rainbow, como Spike estaba dándole la espalda no lo vio

-¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡fría! ¡Fría! ¡Fría! ¡Fría!-alegaba Rainbow un poco mojada

-Upps, se me resbalo-dijo Trixie

-..Trixie..-Spike la voltea a ver con una ceja en alto

-¿Qué?, se me resbalo

-¡Ahora te la ganaste!-Rainbow preparaba vuelo pero Spike la detiene con una toalla

-Rainbow por favor, mejor ve a secarte-le dijo Spike poniéndole la toalla en la boca

-Pero ella..

-Luego hablaremos, ahora mejor ve a secarte y de ahí hablamos…Spike le iba a dar una palmada pero justo Rainbow se volteo y termino dándole una justo en su CM..-Uh oh, perdón-

-¡Aja!, estamos a mano, ¿ahora si me perdonas?

-Bueno si, pero aun faltan unas cosas, luego hablamos- Spike la guiaba a la puerta.

-"Bueno por lo menos es un paso adelante"-pensó ella- ya verás Spike, me ganare tu perdón y querrás que sea tu nueva mejor amiga-Dijo Rainbow sin percatarse que lo hizo en voz alta

-..¿Que?.-

-Eh..Digo..¡de ahí nos vemos adiós!-salió apresurada

-"Al fin se fue"-pensó Trixie

Ya afuera todas miraban a Rainbow como diciendo "¿ese es tu encanto?"

-¿Qué?. Por lo menos me lo dio-dijo Rainbow quien no entendía o simplemente no quería entender porque sus amigas estaban molestas así que le pidieron amablemente a Rainbow que abandonara el hospital pues no querían otras sorpresitas como estas después.

Pasado un rato, Spike y Trixie conversaban tranquilamente para poder alivianar la tensión. Trixie recuerda algo que había sido mencionado la noche pasada.

-Spike...- decía Trixie con inseguridad

-¿Si...?.- decía Spike haciendo contacto visual con la joven unicornio

-Ayer mencionaste que eras el hijo de la princesa, ¿eso es verdad?.- preguntaba Trixie

-Si, la princesa Celestia es mi madre, ella me cuido desde que salí del huevo.- afirmaba Spike

-Pero...porque ayer...ninguna de tus "amigas"...- Trixie intentaba terminar de espabilar pero no podía, un nudo se formo en su garganta pues pensaba que la pregunta era un poco imprudente

-¿Sabia que soy un príncipe?.- decía Spike con voz que denotaba derrota

-Si...pero si no deseas hablar, no tienes porque.- decía Trixie tratando de evitar tocar un tema delicado

-Es por que no me gustaba serlo, el trato especial que se le da a la realeza para mí era demasiado, muy pocos saben esto y prefería que las chicas no lo hubieran sabido,... "pues ahora que lo saben, tendrán un trato diferente de antes".- decía Spike haciendo una pausa en la última oración y diciéndolo un poco más fuerte. Las manes quienes se encontraban afuera pero curiosamente con el oído apegado a la puerta escucharon esto y separaron sus orejas de la puerta para verse entre ellas, todas y cada una de ellas se veía avergonzada, pues lo que había dicho Spike era cierto, ahora que sabían que era un Príncipe las cosas iban a ser completamente diferentes.

Decidieron dejar esto de lado por un momento volvieron a pegar el oído a la puerta.

Spike quien había hablado un poco mas con Trixie le explicaba el porque no deseaba que supieran que el era el hijo de Celestia y porque solo pocas ponis de confianza lo sabían. Spike estaba algo emotivo y frustrado, algo que noto rápidamente la débil unicornio y pensó rápidamente en algo para poder aliviar su estado emocional de el joven dragón.

-Ya tranquilo, a mi no me importa que seas un príncipe, yo seré tu amiga y no te mirare diferente pues tu has decidido no verme diferente ante mis pecados cometidos, me has demostrado que alguien no se valora por que es o que tiene si no por como es, por su corazón, agradezco mucho que me salvaras ayer. No se que hubiera pasado si no llegabas a mi rescate.- decía Trixie dulcemente mientras se acercaba al joven dragón y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonroje.

-Trixie….gracias-Dijo Spike muy contento

Pero justo cuando termino ese dulce contacto algo abrió abruptamente la puerta, o mejor dicho algunas.

-¡Nadie aparte de mi besa sus mejillitas!.- Gritaba Rarity muy celosa pues no le gustaba que una "bruja" se acercara a su "príncipe"

Luego de una discusión con Rarity y Trixie, la enfermera vino y las hecho a las manes por causar alboroto y molestar con su bullicio a los demás pacientes. Spike se quedo unos minutos más y lamentablemente ya se había acabado la hora de visitas, el tiempo había pasado rápido para este par de nuevos amigos.

-Bueno Trixie, ya me tengo que retirar

-No...quédate...- pedía Trixie poniendo un rostro tierno para poder convencer al joven dragón que se quedara

-Lo lamento Trixie, en serio me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo, te prometo mañana venir, pero esta vez mas temprano.- decía haciendo un ademán de cruz en su pecho y levantando su garra izquierda

-Eso espero Spike...- decía Trixie no muy convencida pero el acto que sucedería a continuación no se lo esperaría ella.

Spike como forma de despedida le da un repentino y cálido abrazo a la joven unicornio

-Adiós Trixie, que duermas bien-se despidió Spike

-Adiós Spike, nos vemos mañana-se despidió la unicornio

Spike ya había salido del hospital, se encontró con las mane que aun lo esperaban que aun lo esperaban

-¿Tenían que meter la pata?-pregunto Spike seriamente

-Pero Spikey-wikey…ella…te beso-Dijo Rarity-

-¿Y?, solo fue una sincera muestra de cariño

-Pero ella…me arrojo su comida

-Ya Twilight, no seas infantil fue un accidente

-No seas tan defensivo con ella Spike, ella es mala, puedo verlo en sus ojos-dijo Fluttershy

-Fluttershy tiene razón sugarcube, yo también siento algo raro en ella, lo digo honestamente

-Y yo puedo oler su malicia-Dijo Pinkie olfateando el aire

-¿Eh?- pero los demás la miran confundidas, pero como todos saben, Pinkie es Pinkie

-Ya no saquen falsas conclusiones chicas, ha por cierto casi lo olvido, sigo molesto por lo del otro día, así que si quieren mi perdón (Spike entrecierra los ojos) se lo deben ganar, olvídense que volveré a hacer méritos por ustedes

Las mane en ese momento sentían mucha vergüenza de sí mismas

-Spike..Tu sabes..Que yo siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo desde Canterlot- Dijo Twilight, aunque en ese momento Spike la mira con un desprecio como si hubiera dicho una mentira

-No me mientas, siempre has dicho que ese es tu hermano mayor Shinning, (Twilight baja las orejas sabiendo que Spike decía la verdad) a mi me conocías de pasada, ¿por lo menos ya recuerdas mi segundo nombre?

-Ehhh..Smaug...no, Charizad, no tampoco, espera ya ¡recordé!, ¡Wargreymon!

-(Spike tapa su cara con si garra) Oh por favor, esos son mis dragones favoritos de libros y comics, ¡no son mi segundo nombre!, hasta mis amigas de Canterlot lo recuerdan, Moondancer siempre me lo decía-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Trixie ella estornuda cuando Spike menciona a Moondancer

-¡ASHUU!, eh, ¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunto la unicornio- mmm, tal vez Spike este hablando de lo muy bonita que soy-dijo contenta para volver a dormir.

Devuelta con Spike y las mane

-Lo siento Spike- (Twilight tomo la palabra)…yo….nosotras..-ella y las demás sentían mucho pesar, que ahora todo les pasaba la cuenta

-Mejor ya vamos a dormir –(Spike le dio un cambio al ambiente)- quiero levantarme temprano mañana para así llegar a tiempo

Las mane sabían que se referían a ver a Trixie, ellas en verdad tenían planeado hacer méritos en ganarse el perdón del dragoncito, pero el tener que lidiar con esa unicornio era algo que las irritaba bastan ante, nuevamente cada una fue a su respectivo hogar, pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Spike, y el cómo evitar a cierta unicornio azul

-"Unos ricos pastelillos con gemas le gustaran, pero a esa gruñona creo que mejor le daré un pastel de arena""-pensó Pinkie llegando a su casa

-"Nada mejor que un rico pie de manzana cortesía de la familia Apple, y para la bruja, un boleto para el pueblo más

Lejano que exista"-pensó Applejack

-"Un lindo recital de mis pajaritos, si es que esa unicornio mala no los espanta"-pensó Fluttershy

-"Asientos en primer fila para ver a los Wonderbolts, y si la loca quiere unirse, tendrá que hacer de la que arrojan por los aires jejeje"-Pensó Rainbow

-"Un elegante traje hecho por mi Rarity, y para esa bruja, un viaje al manicomio por acercarse a mi príncipe"-pensaba Rarity

Spike y Twilight ya habían llegado a su casa-árbol, Spike tomando un carta y pluma comenzó a redactar una carta

-¿A quién le escribes Spike?-pregunto Twilight mientras levitaba un libro

-Quiero mandarle una carta a mí madre para saber como esta y contarle de mi nueva amiga-Dijo Spike, aunque al oír esa frase Twilight estaba a punto de estrujar el libro que tenia levitando hasta romperlo, todavía estaba enojada con Trixie por lo que le hizo a sus viejos libros (aunque fueron repuestos) y ni confiaba para nada en ella.

-"Esa bruja, mis preciados libros-pensó Twilight dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a sus libros y a su asistente que escribía una carta sobre una mesa-me ganare tu perdón Spike, y pronto sabrás que Trixie no es de confiar"

Mientras la unicornio lila acomodaba unos últimos textos su fiel asistente escribía su carta

Ok, haber como comienzo, querida princ...no, querida madre, si ahora a comenzar- Spike ya tenía las palabras para escribir su carta, un texto breve, cuando termino la quemo con su fuego mágico y se preparo para pasar la noche

 _Querida madre:_

 _¿Cómo has estado?, Te mando esta carta para decirte que hoy acabo de hacer una nueva amiga que ha tenido un pasado difícil pero me comprometí a ayudarla y enseñarle los mismos valores de la amistad que tu me enseñaste hace mucho tiempo y ansió prontamente presentártela, la tía Luna ya la conoce, pues me ayudo con ella, con mis amigas, bueno, tuve un problema con ellas pero nada que no pueda arreglar, hoy tuve un lindo día_

 _Con cariñó, tu hijo Spike_

 _Posdata: muchos cariños a la tía Luna, las quiero mucho y espero vernos pronto para un picnic._

Después de leerla no pudo evitar sonreír por la ternura y cariño de su sobrino, así también se formo un debate en su mente, ¿Cómo le explicaría el accidente de Celestia?, ¿era el momento indicado?, Luna no tuvo otra opción que tomar un difícil decisión

-Raven, necesito tu ayuda

-En que puedo ayudarla Princesa

-Necesito que..me ayudes a redactar una carta a mi sobrino…haciéndome pasar por mi hermana-Dijo Luna llamando la atención de Raven

-Princesa, ¿está segura?, se que no quiere preocuparlo, pero, ¿no le haría menos dañó que se entere ahora?-

-Si Raven, ahora está muy feliz y no quiero que pase una tragedia ahora

-De acuerdo alteza-

 _Querido Spike:_

 _Me alegra mucho que hayas conocido a una nueva amiga, Luna me hablo de ella y ya estoy emocionada de conocerla pronto, al parecer me recuerda un poco a tu vieja amiguita Moondancer, lamentablemente esta semana tu tía y yo tendremos mucho trabajo estos días y no podamos visitar Poniville, pero ya debes de conocer el trabajo de mama jiji, otro detalle es que Luna me contó sobre el incidente que paso con las chicas por lo que tendré que hablar seriamente con ellas, tu solo preocúpate de pasarlo bien, divertirte con tu amiga estos días hijo, si las demás se sobrepasan con ella o contigo solo házmelo saber_

 _Con amor tu madre, la princesa Celestia_

Spike sonrió al leer la misiva

-"Mañana será un nuevo día"-pensó alegremente el dragoncito yéndose a dormir

Continuara...

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Si piensan que Rainbow actúa muy OOC (OUT OF CARACTER) en la parte donde ella utiliza sus encantos para pedir perdón a Spike, pues debo decir que no es muy alejado de lo que se ah visto en muchas historias de SoarinDash donde aunque ella sea orgullosa también puede ser encantadoramente pervertida cuando desea obtener lo que quiere. Muy aparte esto fue idea de Chainsaw147 XD así que si quieren quieren culpar a alguien cúlpenlo a el._

 _Sin nada mas que aportarles, esperen la actualización la cual no se cuando sera, No se olviden de dejar sus reviews pues eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, no importa que no tengan cuenta todo review cuenta._

 _Si desean mandarme ideas o decirme algo háganlo con confianza con un PM_

 _Cuídense_

 _Bye._


	4. Lazos familiares

Y henos aquí nuevamente queridos lectores quienes seguro estarán mas que insatisfechos por mi reciente, atenuante y lamentable lapso de tiempo sin actualizar...les diría que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos pero será en otra ocasión ustedes están acá para leer no para saber de mi persona

PD.. Para más información envíen PM xD

PDD.. Ya pónganse a leer

PDD…Mensaje de Chainsaw147: ¿Qué onda chicos?, esta vez antes de retomar la historia daremos un viaje al pasado, al momento en que nuestro buen amigo Spike conoció por primera vez a su querida tía, la mismísima princesa Luna…así que..A LEER SE HA DICHO

 _Nos remontamos al pasado cuando seis jóvenes ponis ahora conocidas como "Las portadoras de la armonía" derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, salvaron a Equestria de la noche eterna y liberaron a la pequeña princesa Luna de su propia oscuridad, para que vuelva a gobernar Equestria al lado de su querida hermana mayor la princesa Celestia y enterarse de lo que ha pasado durante su exilio, llevándose más de una sorpresa_

En Canterlot precisamente en el palacio real el día después de la derrota de Nightmare Moon nos encontramos con la joven princesa de la noche en su habitación despertando de una agradable noche. Nota: Su aspecto es el mismo que el del episodio "La magia de la amistad parte 2" con su cabello corto y opaco y sus color mas pálido así como su voz sonaba igual que esa vez.

-Ehhh, ¿ya amaneció?.-Luna iba despertando cómodamente mientras estiraba sus cascos y sobaba sus hermosos ojos, se notaba que había pasado una cómoda noche- Aaaahhh, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien-Luna se levantaba para asearse pero antes alguien entraba a su habitación con una bandeja del desayuno

-Buenos días mi querida hermana, te traje el desayuno- decía Celestia pasándole una bandeja con su desayuno, el cual eran unas tostadas con un pocillo de frutas y jugo de naranja

-Oh gracias Celly- Luna comenzaba a disfrutar su desayuno- mmm, te quedo delicioso, para ser mi primer desayuno de mi regreso ya es mi favorito-dijo alegremente

-Me alegra que te guste, pues hoy es un día muy importante, el cual deseo que estés presente.

-¿y cuál es?-preguntó Luna mientras bebía su jugo de naranja

-Hoy conocerás a mi hijo-dijo Celestia, sorprendiendo tanto a Luna que escupió su jugo

-¡PUUUUFFFF!, ¿Qué?- Luna estaba más que impactada...estaba atónita por la increíble noticia que le estaba dando su hermana mayor

-Lo que escuchaste Luna, ya soy madre y tengo un hijo encantador.- decía Celestia con gran devoción

-Ósea que yo….(una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Luna) ¿soy tía?, ¿tengo un sobrino?-pregunto Luna estando muy emocionada por la noticia

-Así es hermana, tenemos un maravilloso muchacho en nuestra familia- complementaba Celestia la dicha de su hermana y la suya

-Pero…¿Cómo?, ¿te volviste casar?-pregunto Luna quien estaba muy intrigada por aquel pequeño pero más que nada como es que se dio, pero luego se tapo la boca pues no quería hacer recordar a su hermana un triste momento que paso hace mucho tiempo-disculpa Celestia, no quise..

-Descuida no hay problema, aunque, no me he vuelto a casar (lo decía sin mucho ánimo, pues había recordado como termino su caótico primer matrimonio), resulta que mi hijo es adoptado, pero lo quiero demasiado y lo crié toda la vida por lo que no necesito que tenga mi misma sangre, sea de mi especie, o incluso haberlo parido para considerarlo mi hijo-lo dijo muy orgullosa y recuperando su animo

-¿De tu misma especie?,-Luna gira un poco la cabeza-Me estoy confundiendo- Luna no entendía muy bien a que se refería su hermana mayor con respecto a su especie

Celestia suelta una pequeña risita- Bueno creo que mejor te lo mostrare, pero primero toma tu desayuno y aséate hermana

Luna termino su desayuno y se dio un baño a una velocidad impresionante pero con los modales de toda una dama, para luego ser guiada por su hermana quien la guío hasta un cuarto donde al parecer era la habitación de Spike en el palacio.

-Aquí es donde se quedaba- Celestia abrió la puerta y le mostró a Luna el cuarto que pertenecía a su hijo, aun tenía algunas pertenencias como libros, juguetes y unas fotos que habían en las paredes, Luna vio detalladamente que en una de las fotos estaba su hermana en compañía de un pequeño dragón morado con escamas y ojos verdes, Luna recordó haber visto al joven dragón en Poniville- antes se quedaba al lado mío, recuerdo las noches tormentosas cuando él tenía miedo y yo lo acurrucaba en mi pecho y le cantaba para calmarlo- Celestia decía lo ultimo con nostalgia, recordaba los viejos momentos cuando cuidaba del pequeño Spike

-Hermana, me dices que, ese joven dragón que estaba en Poniville, ¿es tu hijo?-Luna quien estaba muy confundida se atrevió a preguntar para corroborar su especulación...la cual fue certera

-Así es Luna, se llama Spike, yo lo crié y amo como un hijo, el me ha dado el mayor regalo que se le pude dar a una yegua-dijo Celestia muy orgullosa

-¿Y cuál es ese regalo?- preguntaba deseosa de una respuesta

-Ser madre mi pequeña hermana-dijo Celestia muy orgullosa- el me dio una gran felicidad y ansió que lo conozcas, es todo un angelito.- Celestia no podía estar más que orgullosa y feliz

-Si bueno, pero….¿cuando llegara?- Luna estaba muy impaciente y nerviosa

-En unas 3 horas, le pedí que acompañara a mi estudiante a Poniville y también le sugerí-(su tono sonó sin ánimo)-Si planeaba quedarse más tiempo en Poniville

-¿Por qué se lo sugeriste?, si se le veía muy feliz aquí en el palacio-dijo Luna

-El me dijo..Que quería conocer el exterior, hacer amigos, pues siempre la pasaba en el palacio de Canterlot y mi alumna con sus compañeras eran sus únicas amigas, pero ahora la mayoría ha crecido y ya no pasan tiempo aquí, así que le sugerí si quería quedarse más tiempo en Poniville, me dirá su decisión cuando llegue….."Espero que tome la decisión correcta"-(esto último lo pensó para no alarmar a su hermana)

Luna miraba atentamente las fotos, en una se veía al pequeño dragón y su hermana en un picnic, en otra estaban paseando por los jardines donde se veía que el entregaba una bellas flores, y en una donde se veía a su madre leyéndole un libro y el muy acurrucado al lado de ella

-Hermana..-

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-decía Celestia extrañada

-Tú crees que este Angelito…acepte…(Luna soltaba una amarga lágrima)…que su tía es una demonio

Ese comentario había alarmado a Celestia- ¡Luna!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, eso no es verdad, tu no eres así.- decía Celestia

-¡Si es verdad!-respondió Luna- me volví un demonio…...-(Luna baja la cabeza)- que quería sumir al mundo en la oscuridad.

-Luna..-Celestia pone su pezuña en su hombro-la oscuridad no es mala, es parte de todos nosotros así como la luz, sin luz no existe la oscuridad y sin oscuridad no existe la luz.

-Pero hermana..yo solo soy oscuridad, hermana yo..

-Eres única Luna, la cálida oscuridad que cubre la luz cegadora que hay en los corazones de todos, tu eres mi hermana Luna (Celestia se agacha para darle a Luna un tierno y hermanable abrazo) no podría pedir a otra hermanita como tu

-Celly..(Lentamente Luna corresponde el abrazo de su hermana mayor)..Gracias..(Luna se limpia con su casco)…yo tampoco podría pedir otra hermana como tu.

Lentamente ambas hermanas se separan del abrazo que a pesar de ser corto se sintió como si durara una eternidad.

-Ahora que te parece si vamos a prepararnos para la llegada de mi hijo y tu sobrino, algo me dice que ya tienes ganas de acariciarle sus mejillitas Jijijij-

-Si pero, quisiera aprender un poco mas de Spike antes de conocerlo y ponerme al día con mis deberes reales

-Pero..¿Estarás disponible cuando llegue?

-Si hermana, no me lo perdería por nada

-De acuerdo, tal vez así se lleve una mejor sorpresa, ah cierto, recordé que debo presentarte a alguien, sígueme por favor

Celestia guío a Luna a su estudio donde las recibió una unicornio blanca de crin negra azabache y ojos pardos con lentes

-Buenos días altezas- saludo la unicornio haciendo una reverencia

-Buen día Raven- saludo Celestia formalmente-Luna te presento a Raven, mi secretaria y asistente personal

-Un placer conocerla alteza-saludo Raven estirando su casco

-Encantada de conocerte Raven- Saludaba Luna respondiendo el gesto

-Raven será de tu asistencia por hoy para que estés al día con tus deberes y conozcas a tu personal, te presentara a tu guardia nocturna

-¿Tengo mis propios guardias?-Luna estaba muy sorprendida- asombroso

-Son ponis especiales para las misiones nocturnas, desde hace tiempo fueron entrenados así y ansían ver a su princesa y líder, esa eres tu Luna, yo por mientras debo terminar mi papeleo y luego ir a una reunión pero me desocupare para recibir a mi hijo, si tienes dudas sobre tus deberes o algún problema solo dímelo.

-De acuerdo hermana, pero descuida, siento que esto será divertido, jeje-(Luna suelta un risita), quien lo diría, vuelvo a casa y descubro que mi hermana ya es madre y tengo mi propia guardia.

-Siempre hay sorpresas, bueno chicas, vayan a hacer su labor, no veremos en unas horas

-Si hermana, ¿nos vamos Raven?

-Si alteza, permítame guiarla a los cuarteles de la guardia nocturna-respondió Raven

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar para ser exactos en Poniville nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, donde un pequeño dragón preparaba sus cosas para salir, Spike tenía su boleto en su garra listo para partir a Canterlot**_

-Todo listo Twilight, ¿ya nos vamos?-pregunto el dragón.

-Si Spike, pero…¿estas seguro que quieres volver?, nuestras nuevas amigas quieren conocernos mas.

-Bueno...Quiero ver como esta mi madre, ayer paso tan rápido que no la vi…"¿Y porque estaba con esa alicornio azul?"-Pensó Spike quien a pesar de la fugaz visita de su madre, no reconocía a esa alicornio mas pequeña que andaba con Celestia, algo en ella le genero un miedo que le impidió hablar con ella.

-¿Te sientes bien Spike?, te veo algo intranquilo.

-Eh…no..no es nada Twilight, mejor vayámonos antes que el tren se vaya-Dijo Spike, se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero al instante es recibido por 5 energéticas ponis, eran las demás mane

-¡Buenos días!-Saludaron las cinco ponis, Spike se sobresalto que cayó de espalda

-¡Whaw!, je...Hola chicas, avísenme la próxima vez que hagan eso

-Jejeje, debiste ver tu cara Spike- Dijo Rainbow

-¡Hahaha!, por un momento pensaste que te íbamos a comer-Dijo Pinkie

-Buenos días chicas-Saludos Twilight-¿a que vienen?

-Queríamos saber si nos acompañan a tomar el té en la casita de Fluttershy- Dijo Rarity

-Si-dijo tímidamente la pegaso- sería lindo que vinieran a mi casita

-Prepare unas ricas galletas de manzana-Dijo Applejack, ella se percato que Spike llevaba una maleta-¿Por qué llevas esa maleta Spike?-

-Pues, debo ir a Canterlot por unos asuntos-dijo el dragón- lo siento chicas, pero creo que no estaré para tomar el té

-Pero Spike….-hablo Rarity….-en verdad queríamos invitarte a ti y a Twilight a tomar el te

-Se los agradezco mucho chicas..-Spike se sentía mal al dejarlas así- quisiera acompañarlas pero debo cumplir con este asunto

-Bueno Spike, pero por favor no te pongas triste-hablo Pinkie acercándose y haciéndole un simpático coscorrón en la cabeza-aun tenemos muchos días para divertirnos entre todos

-Pero por lo menos..-Hablo Fluttershy-…¿podemos acompañarte Spike?

-Sí, me encantaría-Dijo el dragón

-Bueno , ahora mejor nos damos prisa, el tren esta por irse-dijo Twilight

 **Spike con sus nuevas amigas partieron a la estación de tren, Durante su camino a la estación muchos ponis los saludaban, al parecer no mostraban ningún temor por ver a un dragón en el pueblo, sino mas bien interés en conocerlo, se podría decir que a Spike en Poniville le habían agarrado cariño rápidamente**

-Bueno chicas, creo que este es un adiós-se despedía el dragón de su grupo de amigas

-Fue muy agradable tenerte querido, pese a que no se mucho de dragones no sabía que eran tan lindos-dijo Rarity, haciendo que Spike se sonroje

\- -Si ,Jejeje, gracias Rarity

-Pero..¿Volverás Spike?, se que solo debías ayudarme con lo de la celebración, pero en verdad me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, eres de gran ayuda así como uno buen amigo.

-Ahí veré Twilight, primero debo hablar con la princesa.

-Pero aun tienes que ver mis acrobacias chico, de la asombrosa Rainbow Dash la futura líder de los Wonderbolts

-¡Oh oh!-Pinkie estiro su casco- y aun no has probado ni la mitad de mis pastelillos

-También muchos en mi familia quisieran conocerte más sugarcube- Hablo Applejack

-Y eso me recuerda que aun no te he mostrado los elegantes vestidos que planeo hacer, y más de uno para ti querido

-Y aun me gustaría saber más de ti Spike, ¿volverás cierto? -pregunto Fluttershy poniendo ojos adorables

-Bueno chicas la verdad….-antes que Spike pudiera terminar, todas las chicas se habían formado frente a el poniendo los ojos igual de adorables que Fluttershy

-Porfis…-pidieron las mane casi causándole a Spike un ataque de diabetes al ver tanta ternura

-"Ughh…Siento como si me explotara el corazón" (pensó Spike)…si chicas, les prometo que volveré, pero primero debo resolver unos asuntos-Al decir eso todas se le forman dándole un abrazo grupal

-¡Si!, voy a preparar muchos pastelillos, tal vez ya sea hora de probar mis nuevas recetas con gemas-dijo Pinkie dando saltitos

De la cabina del tren un poni da el aviso de entrar

-¡Todos a bordo rumbo a Canterlot!-exclamo el poni

-Bueno chicas, nos veremos mañana (Spike estaba entrando al tren) hasta luego- Spike se despidida de sus amigas elevando su garrita

-¡Adiós Spike!-se despedían las chicas de su pequeño amigo

 _ **En el tren**_

 _Spike pensaba sobre lo que paso durante su estadía en Poniville, no dudaba que le encanto el pueblo, sumado a que había hecho 5 grandes amigas_

 _-"La he pasado muy bien….conocí un lindo pueblo..y…hice nuevas amigas…"-pensaba el dragón_

 _En verdad quería mucho a su madre pero se preguntaba ¿Cómo se pondrá con su decisión?, pues desde que Spike tiene memoria siempre estuvo cerca de ella, vivía muy cómodo en el palacio pero a veces eso llegaba a incomodarle, además no tenía muchos amigos, pues solo tenía a Twilight, aunque casi no pasaban tiempo juntos pues ella todo el tiempo estaba estudiando, más bien el jugaba con las compañeras de Twilight pero con la que tenia mas cercanía era con una joven llamada Moondancer_

 _-'Siento que…quisiera quedarme más en Poniville"_

Paso el tiempo, Spike había llegado a Canterlot, donde unos 2 guardias lo esperaban

-Príncipe Spike por favor acompáñenos, la princesa lo está esperando-dijo un guardia

-Gracias soldado, pero por favor omita el "príncipe", aun no ejerzo ninguna labor real

-Como diga joven Spike- Dijo el otro guardia

Estos dos soldados eran de los pocos que sabían que Spike era un príncipe, se podría decir que eran los soldados de confianza de Celestia, así que lo llevaron hasta el palacio, donde Celestia lo esperaba

Mientras tanto en el palacio Celestia esperaba impacientemente a su hijo, y estaba inquieta pues Luna todavía no llegaba

-"Aaaahhh Luna que tanto te distrae, mi hijo está a punto de llegar y quería que lo conocieras tan pronto como sea posible"-pensó nuestra princesa del sol caminando en círculos, hasta que las palabras de un guardia la saco de sus pensamientos

-Princesa, nos informan que el príncipe ha llegado

-Oh, gracias soldado, por favor déjenlo pasar- pedía Celestia amablemente

Al momento de dar la orden, las puertas se abren dejando entrar a Spike con los dos guardias, los tres hacen una reverencia

-Con usted el joven príncipe Spike- Señalo el guardia que estaba con Celestia, el dragón se acercaba a la princesa

-Muchas gracias soldado, ahora podría dejarnos a solas- pedía Celestia

-Como ordene su alteza- respondió el guardia retirándose con los demás soldados, dejando a la princesa sola con el dragón, este ya estaba frente a Celestia

-Buenos días madre-saludo Spike abrazándole una pierna, Celestia se agacha para abrazar al pequeño

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bastante bien madre, mis amigas me acompañaron a la estación

-Que amable de parte de ellas, dime Spike ¿tienes hambre?, me encargue que prepararan tu platillo favorito para este día- al decir es Spike se relame los labios, pero no se sentía con hambre, más bien ansiaba hablarle a su madre de su estadía en Poniville

-Todavía no, pero tengo mucho que quiero contarte

-Estupendo, vayamos a hablarlo a mi alcoba- Dijo Celestia

Así mientras Celestia se iba con Spike , Luna quien recorría el palacio contemplando como luego de 1000 años, nada había cambiado prácticamente para sus ojos. Decide ir a la alcoba de su hermana, la cual estaba entrecerrada y escucha voces desde la puerta

-" _Creo que llegue tarde_ "-(Pensó ella)-Luna asoma su mirada y ve una silueta de alguien pequeño y morado conversando con su hermana así que decide escuchar un poco, resulto que era Celestia conversando con quien era Spike, el hijo de su hermana y su sobrino.

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo te fue en estos dos días querido?, recuerda que si deseas quedarte aquí en el palacio siempre serás recibido pues es tu hogar.

-Lo sé madre, pero deseo quedarme en Poniville estos días fueron increíbles hice nuevas amigas con las cuales me llevo genial, son las chicas que ayudaron a Twilight con los elementos de la armonía.

-Fascinante, ¿me hablas de ellas por favor hijo?

-Bueno, están Pinkie Pie la poni fiestera mas divertida y alocada de toda que siempre quiere sacarle una sonrisa a alguien Equestria, Applejack una poni granjera muy esforzada así como preocupada de su familia, Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas asombrosa y rápida de toda Equestria, Fluttershy una pegaso encantadora, tímida y muy bondadosa y por ultimo Rarity, la unicornio mas glamurosa y generosa que haya visto, así como muy hermosa- Spike no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al decir eso, Celestia noto eso rápidamente y molesto a Spike creyendo entender el por que lo hacia

-¿Y ese sonrojo?, vaya quién lo diría, parece que mi príncipe pequeñín está enamorado.

-Estos..es..algo normal madre..Aun no me he enamorado " _o tal vez un poquito_ "-(pensó el dragón)

-Bueno, aun así tienes hasta la noche para decidir cariño, pero antes de seguir con esta charla, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, tal vez ya se hayan visto-decía Celestia aclarándose la voz

-¿Quién es madre?-

-Ahora lo sabrás, es mi hermana menor, Luna, ¿podrías pasar?-Al parecer Celestia se dio cuenta que Luna escuchaba su conversación

Luna quien es sorprendida cae al piso abriendo totalmente la puerta Estaba completamente avergonzada por ser descubierta al escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-Ejemm*, Spike te presento a La princesa Luna, tu Tía-decía Celestia con voz serena y aguantando las risas

Luna se levanto un poco torpe pues aun seguía con su tamaño y cabello del segundo episodio se presenta formalmente ante el dragón

-Hola joven dragón, soy La princesa de la noche, La princesa Luna-decía la pequeña y joven luna

Spike estaba temeroso pues aun recordaba lo que hacía unos días había presenciado, recordó a esa misma alicornio que apenas ayer era conocida como Nightmare Moon

-Tu...eres Nightmare Moon.- decía Spike un poco entrecortado en sus palabras pero ni bien termino la frase causo un gran nudo en la garganta de ambas alicornios

-"El…me..¿Me tiene miedo?"-pensó Luna mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos

-Spike –(Celestia tomo una postura más firme)- ella es mi hermana, es tu tía no deberías referirte a ella como...-(pero Celestia fue callada por Luna)

-No Celly, debo aceptar mis errores, si, yo fui Nightmare Moon, pero ya... ya no mas, solo deseo...deseo que me perdonen por mi...por mis pecados y...-Luna no pudo seguir hablando.

Luna lentamente se iba desmoronando, poco a poco se iban humedeciendo sus ojos y soltaba mas lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero su intento fue opacado y destruido completamente por su mente quien le hizo recordar un breve momento de como atormentaba a los pequeños siendo Nightmare.

-"Yo fui eso…yo fue un demonio"-Luna salió trotando con los ojos muy bien cerrados, Spike se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado, dejándose llevar por el miedo lastimo a alguien de su propia familia.

-''Pero…soy un tonto..Que acabo de hacer"-Pensó Spike sintiendo gran culpa, mira a su madre quien con la mirada le dice

-Ve...- y Spike ni lento ni perezoso se retiro de ahí corriendo tras ella. Pero la velocidad de la joven princesa era demasiada como para seguirle el paso. Por suerte Spike quien había vivido toda su vida en el castillo lo conocía bien, y sabía los pasadizos secretos para acortar el camino

-"Fui un tonto..pero voy a arreglar esto…tía Luna"-Pensó decidido yendo hacia donde estaba Luna.

Luna trotaba y trotaba, esquina tras esquina y cuando finalmente no vio a Spike suponiendo que este había desistido de su búsqueda entro rápidamente a su habitación decidió acercarse a su cama con la finalidad de no salir de nuevo de ahí pero ni bien dio 3 pasos se escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente

-Ti...¿Tía Luna...?...- decía Spike quien lentamente abría la puerta de la habitación la cual tenía un logo de una media luna en la parte superior

-Vete...soy mala...vete por favor...- pedía luna quien sollozaba y ocultaba su pesar con sus cascos tapando su rostro-no quiero que...el hijo de mi hermana...vea a una demonio... -ni siquiera...debería ser..tu tía….

-Pe...pero Tía Lu...-

-No soy tu tía...no me lo merezco joven dragón

-Por favor, no digas eso...

-Solo vete...no quiero manchar tu inocente alma...con mis viles pecados..

-No lo haré -dijo Spike firme mientras entraba a la habitación.- no dejare de lado...a alguien de mi familia

Spike corre a abrazar a la joven luna por la espalda y esta quien estaba sollozando se sorprende y retira sus cascos de su rostro

-Lamento mucho lo de antes, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos, perdóname tía.

-Pero tu…¿no me temes?, no crees que sea..¿Una demonio?

-Por favor no te menosprecies así..tu no eres una demonio o algo por el estilo … tu eres la princesa de la noche…eres la hermana menor de mi madre….tu, eres mi tía.

-¿Porque?...(Luna se limpia unas lágrimas)...¿porque eres tan buen chico?...porque me perdonas tan fácil después de saber quién soy y lo que hice.

-Porque eres de mi familia, y porque mi madre me enseño la virtud de perdonar.- Spike con un rápido movimiento giro a luna y noto que una lágrima estaba por caer de su mejilla derecha, así que aprovechando el momento planto un tierno beso sobre esa lágrima Luna se ruborizó por eso

Celly...gracias- decía mientras tomaba las garras del pequeño dragón con sus cascos y los apegaba más a su cuerpo y dejaba caer unas lágrimas-"en verdad criaste un muchacho maravilloso""-pensó Luna

-Ahora me doy cuenta, de lo muy hermosa que eres-Dijo Spike sonrojado a Luna ella se sintió muy halagada

-Spike…muchas gracias, pero no voy a dejar que te enamores de mi, recuerda que soy tu tía pequeñín- Luna le guiña el ojo

-Si jejeje,-dijo Spike- no te preocupes por eso (ahora Spike estaba más que sonrojado)

Celestia quien caminaba lentamente trotaba siguiendo los pasos de su hijo quien había ido por su hermana hacia unos momentos... cuando finalmente llego a su destino el cual era la habitación de su querida hermana. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a su hijo a su querida hermana quien hacia unos minutos había salido llorando ahora era consolada por los brazos del joven dragón. Al asomarse a verlos no puedo evitar soltar una gran sonrisa pues vio que ahora su hermana no tenía solo un familiar mas...tenía a alguien que la escuchare, la abrace... que sea su amigo

-Valla valla...no es la cálida bienvenida que quería crear para que se conozcan pero es mejor que nada...- Celestia soltaba ligeras risas para avergonzar un poco a este par familiares

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco de la nada este vergonzoso, divertido y emotivo momento se vio interrumpido cuando el rugido de un estomago hambriento sonó, Spike quien estaba intrigado pregunto a su tía Luna

\- ¿Y ese sonido Tía?- preguntaba Spike

-Es mi estomago...tengo hambre...y creo que me comeré a un pequeño dragoncito- decía Luna relamiéndose los labio mientras se acercaba lentamente a Spike, este quien comprendió muy bien lo que tramaba su Tía le siguió el juego y comenzó a huir de forma divertida exagerando miedo

-oh por favor tenga piedad de mi poderosa princesa Luna- decía Spike cómicamente fingiendo pavor

-Ni lo creas pequeño, los dragóncitos pequeños y lindos son los más deliciosos- decía persiguiendo a su pequeño sobrino

Celestia no podía evitar reírse de esta cómica escena, pasando la hora de jugar había llegado el momento del almuerzo, a Spike le había servido su platillo favorito el cual eran unos fideos con gemas y salsa de espinaca, a Luna le habían servido una fresca ensalada mixta y a Celestia una cálida sopa de verduras. Curiosamente la hora del almuerzo no se quedo con un silencio incomodo como en muchas familias, hubo anécdotas divertidas del pasado por parte de Luna y Celestia recordando cómo eran de pequeñas

\- Y cuando Celestia estaba por realizar su hechizo de levitación, concentro demasiado su magia en la pelota y esta exploto en su cara jajajaja.- Luna contaba mientras soltaba carcajadas por recordar ese divertido momento, Spike acompañaba con la risa mientras que Celestia estaba un poco avergonzada

Rápidamente había acabado la hora del almuerzo y casi se había ido la tarde contando anécdotas y jugando en el jardín real, eran cerca de las 8 pm y nuestras princesas junto con el pequeño dragón se disponían a descansar en la cómoda cama de Celestia pues ella insistió en que quería dormir con Spike una vez mas y Luna no se quería quedar atrás y dormir sola después de tanto tiempo y mucho menos luego de haber pasado un gran día con su sobrino

Ya en la suave y cómoda cama, Luna se posiciono en el lado izquierdo, Celestia en el derecho y Spike en el centro

-Buenas noches mama-Le dijo a Celestia dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches hijo mío-dijo Celestia

-Buenas noches tía Luna-Le dijo a Luna dándole igualmente un cariñoso beso en su mejilla

-Buenas noches sobrinito- Dijo Luna

 _Y así fue como pasaron una bella y cálida noche bajo la luz de la luna y el manto nocturno que la infinidad del universo puede brindar._

 _Ahora nos retomamos nuevamente al tiempo actual de la historia, dirigiéndonos al palacio real donde Luna comenzaba a despertarse soñando con la primera vez que conoció a su sobrino Spike_

-Ahh..(Luna mira su despertador, eran las 7:00 am, hora donde tomaba el desayuno)…ugg, ya debo levantarme..que bonito sueño, cuando conocí a mi sobrino…y a un nuevo amigo-Dijo alegremente la princesa de la noche

Ahora que Luna estaba al mando, debía acomodarse al horario de trabajo que tenia Celestia cuando gobernaba ella sola, Luna había estudiado como era su rutina y al parecer era más dura de lo que pensaba, reuniones, juntas, le daban poco tiempo de descansó si ayer estaba a punto de quedarse dormida mientras revisaba varios documentos de no ser por la ayuda de Raven, la cual al mantuvo alerta y le daba apoyo para seguir.

-Bueno…un rico desayuno…un (bostezo) refrescante baño y a trabajar..tal vez así pueda tomarme una siestecita más tarde "y encontrar una forma de despertar a Celestia"-pensó Luna

A pesar de la gran paciencia de Luna, el tener a su hermana en ese estado la atormentaba bastante, pero seguía usando su gran voluntad y manteniendo el buen ánimo para hacer un buen trabajo.

 **Mientras pasaron los minutos nos dirigimos a Poniville, precisamente en la biblioteca-árbol donde el dragón Spike ya estaba despierto y listo para dirigirse al hospital para ver a Trixie, eran las 9:30 Spike llevaba un bolso con algunas cosas como libros y demás para subirle el animo a Trixie, Twilight seguía durmiendo.**

-"Creo que esto servirá"- El dragón revisaba lo que llevaba-"Me pregunto si a Trixie le gustara este regalo"-(Dentro del bolso se noto un accesorio que al parecer era un peine), "Mejor me voy antes de que Twilight despierte y me mande una bronca"-Spike salió silenciosamente del árbol para dirigirse al hospital.

 _ **En el hospital**_

Eran las 9:55 am Trixie ya estaba aseada, había tomado desayuno y se encontraba en su habitación esperando a Spike, se veía despeinada, pues no le gustaba que los demás enfermeras la tocaran, y aun no estaba en condición de usar su magia para peinarse, al parecer Trixie dependía bastante de su magia para ciertas labores.

-"Por favor llega…...Trixie quiere ver al dragoncito…llega a tiempo por favor"-pensaba la unicornio mirando el reloj, lo que no sabía era que Spike ya había llegado pero por normas del hospital debía esperar a que comience la hora de visita.

-"Espero que te gusten Trixie"-pensaba Spike esperando que lo llamen para entrar.

-Vamos...Vamos...-decía Trixie quien veía detenidamente las manecillas del reloj las cuales a su percepción parecían moverse a paso de tortuga, el tiempo pasaba tan lento que cada segundo era una maldita tortura

Luego de lo que para ella pareció una hora, faltaban un minuto para que sean las 10 y comiencen el horario de visita

-¡Vamos maldita sea!,-y justo cuando faltaban 30 segundos la manecilla larga y delgada del reloj de pared se detuvo, algo que puso de muy malas a la estresada Unicornio

Durante 5 segundos no tuvo ninguna respuesta y tan harta y estresada tomo un vaso y se lo lanzo al reloj cosa curiosa pues cuando lo hizo el reloj recobro su marcha aunque ahora tenía una rajadura en su luna protectora-"Maldito cacharro obsoleto"-Pensó molesta.

-"¿Qué debería decirle?, tengo muchas dudas, aun me pregunto porque no llevaba su sombrero y capa, se le veían geniales"-Pensaba Spike esperando a que lo llamen, para su buena suerte la enfermera Redheart había llegado hacia él.

-Buenos Días Spike, el horario de visitas recién comienza, por favor sígueme.

-Buenos días enfermera Redheart- (Spike se pone de pie y va con Redheart hacia la habitación de Trixie) ¿Cómo está Trixie?

-Sus heridas están sanando rápidamente y al parecer tiene muchas ganas de verte, te tiene mucha simpatía "aunque quisiera decir lo mismo de los demás pacientes"-Pensó la enfermera

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la unicornio, ella se desesperaba tanto que comenzó a morder su almohada

-"Ugg..ya son las 10, llega, llega, llega, ¡LLEGA!"-Trixie estaba a punto de gritar pero sorpresiva-mente la puerta de su habitación se abre dejando entrar a cierto invitado.

-Hola Trixie ya vi...

-¡SI LLEGASTE! - decía mientras daba un brinco sobre su cama trato de contener su emoción pero era tan fuerte que fue presa de esta y como ya habían pasado dos días de cuidados ya estaba un poco mejor y se lanzo hacia el obviamente solo un poco la caída pero soporto el dolor por apartarse de el por un rato quería seguir abrazándolo y sentir su cálido cuerpo-Oh Spike, te extrañe tanto, estoy tan feliz de verte.

-Mejor los dejo solos- Dijo Redheart quien se retiro-"Ojala no vallan a ensuciar las sabanas"-

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde la estrepitosa caída por el lanzamiento de Trixie hacia Spike, el tuvo que hacer que Trixie rompiera el abrazo difícilmente pues no quería liberar el agarre, la ayudo a llegar a la camilla

-Si. Yo también estoy feliz de verte Trixie, pero mejor vuelve a la camilla, hay cosas que quiero mostrarte-dijo el dragón, Trixie acepto con peculiar intriga pero serenidad pues su joven dragón la acompañaba lo siguió y dejo que le ayudara a subir a la camilla

-Si, gracias Spike (respondió Trixie) "Ahhhhh quería abrazarte un poquito más- "pensó la unicornio"

-Quiero mostrarte…(Spike nota lo muy desarreglada que esta la melena de Trixie, si Rarity estuviera ahí armaría el escándalo de su vida), vaya Trixie, tienes tu melena muy descuidada.

-Es...es que no deseo que los enfermeros me toquen...yo...aun no confío en los demás...solía peinarme con mi magia..pero ahora que tengo mi cuerno lastimado…no puedo hacer casi nada…..

-Pero, no podemos dejar que andes así con tu melena tan desreglada, espera (comienza a revisar sus cosas en su mochila) ya tengo la solución.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-Pregunto curiosa

-Un obsequio para ti-

Spike automáticamente tomo un peine el cual tenía un broche con una estrella con una pequeña ráfaga de magia materializada como su cutiemark se veía nueva y el hecho de que Spike lo haya sacado de su bolsa con sus cosas solo daba a pensar que este era un obsequio que le había traído a Trixie. Spike tomo la melena de Trixie delicadamente y tomando las puntas y parte del medio comenzó a peinarla lentamente

-Spike, ¿que haces?, ¿porque me peinas?-pregunto la unicornio

-No puedo permitir que estas así, sería un crimen contra la hermosa crin que recuerdo con alegría la primera vez que vi-Ese comentario sonrojo a Trixie

-Spike yo...(suelta una pequeña risita), Jijijij, ¿te parezco bonita?- Trixie estaba un poco apenada por preguntar

-¿Es una broma?- preguntaba Spike

Antes de que Spike pudiera continuar Trixie al escuchar esto se deprimió un poco pues pensaba que la forma como lo dijo y que dijo era como decir que era horrible...su atormentado y delicado estado mental le jugaba bromas nuevamente

-"'Debí saberlo...Trixie es solo una adefesio…"-Pensó la unicornio tristemente

-Eres hermosa...- dijo Spike finalmente dejando a un lado el peine y tomando el cabello con sus garras pues rápidamente ya había casi terminado pero ahora terminaría su acción con sus tersas garras

-Spike..Gracias...no pensé que alguien hablaría así de mi- dijo Trixie acomodando su cabeza al pecho del dragón.

-Muchos deberían decírtelo Trixie..(Trixie vuelve a soltar una risita) después de todo eres una poni única.

Trixie sentía los suaves y delicados movimientos de su cabello con las garras de Spike, una sensación muy agradable sentía a cada pasar de las garras de su dragón un placer divino y más cuando accidentalmente Spike se equivoco y roso suavemente su garra por el cuello de Spike, una pequeña corriente de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de la joven unicornio

-"Mmmm, que bien se siente"

-Trixie...¿puedo preguntarte algo?...decía Spike intrigado

-Claro Spike...dime ¿que pasa?- decía algo extrañada pero serena

-Veras, quisiera saber, ¿que le paso a tu capa y tu sombrero?, se te veían muy bien-pregunto el dragón

Algo como un puñetazo que te agarra de improviso, la tranquilidad de Trixie fue atacada de lo tranquila serena y apaciguada con ligera felicidad por tener a su dragón al lado. su felicidad fue opacada al termino de la pregunta, el decir que estaba nerviosa y dolida es poco decir

 _-"Mi capa...mi sombrero...si ellos...ya no soy la grande y poderosa Trixie",_ Es… es una historia que preferiría no relatar...joven dragón-Decía mientras se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos y temblaba del miedo al recordar el horror

Spike noto eso, así que pensó que era mejor no hablar de eso-Entiendo Trixie, si es algo que no quieres…..

-Pero creo que mejor te lo digo Spike..Pues, tu eres la única persona en quien Trixie puede confiar ahora...Mi capa y...Mi sombrero...fueron devorados…..por un monstruo...y casi pierdo...pierdo la vida por eso-Exclamo muy triste, Spike estaba impactado por esa confesión, asimismo no comprendió muy bien a que se refería Trixie, sobre cómo es que sus accesorios característicos de ella habían sido devorados y casi pierde la vida en aquella ocasión

-….Imposible…-Spike estaba tan impactado que articulo esa palabra sin pensar, Trixie comenzó a relatar mas el terror que había vivido.

-Fue horrible... paso hace dos meses...cuando...Trixie estaba en el bosque...en ese entonces aun buscaba un lugar donde alojarme pues dormía al aire libre...cuando creí encontrarlo...una bestia del tamaño de una casa emergió de entre las sombras y me ataco….. Con sus afiladas garras desgarro mi capa y mi sombrero... estaba tan asustada y mi nivel de magia tan denigrante que solo tuve energía para un hechizo…Me tele transporte... a las cercanías de la cueva donde me encontraste...Lo único que me quedo fue un pedazo de tela donde tenía mis últimos ahorros... los cuales te di para que comieras Spike pero prefiero cambiar de tema..(Trixie contenía sus lágrimas lo mas que podía, no quería hacer sentir mal al dragón que la acompañaba).

-Trixie..(Spike estaba sumamente anonadado de lo que escucho, nunca pensó que Trixie pasaría por un tormento como ese)...Lo lamento, no quise….

-No descuida, está bien…además..Hace tiempo quería hablarlo con alguien...Que bueno que te tengo a mi lado.(lo dijo con una sonrisa)..Pero siento que sin mis accesorios …(su sonrisa se desvanece)..Ya no soy yo….ya no soy Trixie…-Dijo tristemente mientras soltaba una lágrima

-"Vamos piensa en algo…que haría para animarla…haber..creo que ya se"-Spike pasa su garra por su mejilla con sumo cuidado limpiándole la lagrima- No te pongas triste Trixie...eso no es verdad..No necesitas de esos accesorios para ser tú.

Spike comprendió y consoló a la joven yegua quien tenía a su lado, estaba temblando y se le veía nerviosa, Spike recordó algo que podría ayudar a Trixie y usando ambas garras se preparo, tomo el cuello de Trixie con firmeza pero suavidad y comenzó a masajear el cuello de Trixie

-¿En serio lo crees?, "con...continua por favor...sigue..." Trixie

-Si, además quiero ayudarte a conseguir unos nuevos, prometí que te ayudaría y eso quiero hacer.

-Pero yo…-Antes que Trixie pudiera continuar Spike le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla sobre una de sus lágrimas, lo suficientemente cálido para extinguir toda la pena que sentía el unicornio en ese momento.

\- Soy tu amigo Trixie te lo digo de corazón-Dijo Spike.

-Spike..(Trixie ahora soltaba lágrimas de alegría pura)..¡Oh Spike!,-(la unicornio abraza al pequeño dragón como si no hubiera un mañana), ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Trixie ahora está muy feliz!-Exclamo con gran felicidad la unicornio azul abrazando aun mas fuerte al pequeño dragón.

-jejeje, no tienes porque Trixie- Respondió muy sonrojado- solo trata de no quitarme el aire por favor, que..(Hablaba un poco atorado)..Creo que me asfixias

-Upps, perdón (Trixie va soltando su abrazo lentamente)

-Bueno creo que mejor sigo en lo que iba -Spike retoma su acción con sus garras acariciando nuevamente la cabeza de Trixie. la forma que lo hacía era tan agradable eh incluso envidiables para cualquier experto de caricias-De seguro encontraremos un buen lugar donde vendan unos accesorios iguales a los que tenias.

-Mmm, tus garritas se sienten tan bien -Trixie apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del dragón y comenzaba a ronronear

-Gracias, y tu cabello se siente tan suave y sedoso-dijo Spike mientras con sus garras acariciaba cuidadosamente y con cariño el cuero cabelludo de Trixie

-Spike….hay algo que…quiero decirte..-Trixie cambio de tono

-¿Qué ocurre Trixie?-Pregunto Spike, quien detuvo sus caricias por un momento

-Cuando me puse ese maldito amuleto, yo…te convertí en un balón solo para irritar a Sparkle, lo..Lamento mucho- Trixie apegaba su cabeza más al pecho del dragón y su voz sonaba con pesar.

-No te preocupes por eso Trixie- Respondió Spike volviéndola a acariciar-Lo importante es que te diste cuenta de tu error y estas arrepentida, por cierto me quitaste un dolor de espalda que me estaba matando jejeje- dijo el dragón cómicamente

-Si jejeje, ¿debe ser complicado ayudar en la biblioteca?, ordenar todos esos libros.

-A veces se me hace pesado, pero lo que más me incomoda es cuando las chicas tienen sus aventuras y no me invitan, se que en algunas quieran compartir su momento de chicas o cuando es algo muy peligroso para un pequeño dragón como yo, pero algunas veces no me llaman solo porque no, a veces pienso que se aburren conmigo-dijo Spike apenado

-Ahh Spike (Trixie apega mas su cabeza al pecho del dragón acariciándolo) cualquiera sería feliz con un amigo como tu- dijo Trixie tiernamente mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho del dragón

-Te lo agradezco mucho Trixie- dijo Spike mientras seguía acariciando delicadamente pero con cariño sus cabellos-también sería lo mismo con alguien tan linda como tu

-Mmmm, jejeje (Trixie suelta una simpática risita), ese sería un buen nombre "la grande, poderosa y bella Trixie"-Dijo ella con mucho ánimo- disculpa Spike puedo…¿puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto coquetamente

-Claro Trixie, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-Pregunto el dragón sin tener la menor idea de que le pediría.

-Un favorcito, Jijijij- al terminar esa frase Trixie suelta una traviesa e inocente risita

 _ **Mientras los dos amigos charlaban alegremente en el hospital nos dirigimos ahora a Sweet Apple Acres donde al parecer cierta situación estaba ocurriendo**_ _ **Applebloom se dirigía a la salida de su casa a pasar el día con sus amigas pero su hermana mayor le detiene el paso**_

-¿Adonde crees que vas jovencita?-pregunto a Applejack

-Ah hola hermana- Applebloom la saludo, pero sin mucho ánimo-Voy a salir con mis amigas

-Applebloom, sabes que no tengo nada en contra que salgas con tus amigas, pero esta vez tenemos mucho trabajo y Bigmac no se donde rayos esta

-Si..solo que me tomare el día libre como acordamos

-Eh..¿cuando fue eso?

Applebloom saca un papel de sus alforjas-Dijiste que si sacaba la mejor nota en mi examen de matemáticas podría tomarme el día libre pues ¡TADA!-Applebloom le muestra la nota a su hermana mostrando que era un 100%

-Vaya, estoy orgullosa de ti (Applejack deja la nota en la puerta del refrigerador) pero temo que deberá ser otro día

-¿Qué?, no es justo, yo quiero este día, con mis amigas queremos hacer algo, ellas también obtuvieron el 100% de sus notas

-Lo siento hermanita, pero….-Antes que Applejack pudiera continuar Granny Smith había llegado y la interrumpió.

-Applejack, deja que Applebloom salga a ver a sus amigas, se lo gano

-¡SI!-dijo Applebloom

-¿¡QUE!?, pero abuela, tendré que hacer todas las labores sola

-No te sientas tan presionada nieta, no es tanto el trabajo de hoy y tómalo como una lección a no menospreciar cuando alguien trata de hacer lo mejor por ayudarnos.

-Abuela…¿Te refieres lo de Spike cierto?

-Así es Applejack, se que ya habíamos hablado de eso, pero aun falta que aprendas la lección, pues no lo apoyaste cuando era necesario

-Sip, la señorita Cherrilee me dijo que nunca espero esa actitud tuya, por cierto las fotos que tomo Featherwight en esa gala demostraron que no le arrojo pastel a Diamond Tiara por lo que la maestra le dio el castigo de hacer un informe de 3 hojas sobre los dragones, pues ese rechazo que tiene hacia ellos es pura ignorancia-dijo Applebloom

-Por mis corrales…ahora yo debo hacer el trabajo sola

-Puede que ya no seas la pequeñita que se comía los pedazos de pastel antes de llevarlos a la mesa (Applejack se sonroja avergonzada al recordar eso) pero eso no significa que dejes de aprender algo, siempre alguien aprende algo nuevo sin importar lo muy viejo que se ponga

-Está bien abuela-dijo Applejack,- ¿por lo menos me dirás a donde iras con tus amigas Applebloom?

-Mis amigas y yo queremos pasar tiempo con Spike, se lo debemos, después de todo el nos ayudo a estudiar-Al decir eso Applejack sintió aun mas culpa, pues no solo se dio cuenta de lo mal que trato a Spike, sino también que le había ayudado a su hermanita con los estudios

-Ok..Salúdalo de mi parte, y dile que pronto yo misma haré el pie de manzana mas delicioso que haya probado en su vida- Applejack dijo eso esperanzada

-Si hermana, nos vemos más tarde, adiós- Applebloom volvió a ponerse su alforjas y se dirigió camino a la salida

Afuera sus amigas Scootalo y Sweetie Belle la esperaban

-Ughh, ¿Cuánto crees que vaya a tardar?-pregunto Scootalo

-No se, pero yo creo que ya debe estar por llegar-dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Así?, te apuesto un cupcake a que se demora unos minutos mas

-Reto aceptado-Dijo Sweetie Belle entrecerrando los ojos

 _Al decir eso Rainbow Dash que dormía en una nube estornudo_

-¡achuu!,…Mmmm,…¿Por qué siento que alguien me imita?-se dijo la Pegaso crin arcoíris

 _Referencia a duelos de guitarra EVERYWHERE_

Al instante Applebloom llego con sus amigas

-¡Hola chicas!-saludo Applebloom

-¡Hola Applebloom!-saludaron las dos potrillas

-"jejeje gane la apuesta, que sea de chocolate el cupcake""-pensó Sweetie Belle

-"Rayos, ganaste esta vez, pero la próxima vez yo la asombrosa Scootaloo ganara la apuesta"-pensó Scootalo- MUAJAJJAJAJ- sin darse cuenta se empezó a reír malignamente alarmando un poco a sus amigas

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto Sweetie Belle

-Eh..Nada jejeje..¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunto Scootaloo a que las demás asienten

-Pero antes, ¿Saben lo que debemos hacer?-Pregunto Applebloom

-¡Cutie Mark Crusaders operación animar a un amigo!-las tres potrillas pegan un salto chocando los cascos

Así las tres amigas comienzan su camino a la biblioteca a medida que avanzaban empiezan a hablar entre si

-¿Vieron la cara que puso Diamond cuando le mostraron las fotos y le ordenaron hacer ese trabajo?, jejeje su cara no tenia precio, apostaría que casi se hace pipí- Dijo Scootaloo.

-Eso le paso a Diamond por ser una engreída y no leer la enciclopedia de dragones que Miss Cherrilee pidió que leyéramos en clase, debió leerlo hace mucho como nosotras-Dijo Applebloom

Nota: la información de los dragones no era muy escasa, desde que Celestia crío a Spike inicio un programa de ventas de libros para conocer más a los dragones donde se revelaba que no eran tan peligrosos como muchos piensan, ni siquiera comen ponis como muchos ignorantes pensaban, claro esos libro se publicaron hace pocos meses, pues ni en la biblioteca de Poniville existan eso textos.

-¿Y que clase de madre es Twilight?, el solo volver a ver cuando abofeteo al pobrecito Spike me llena de rabia Ugg- Dijo Sweetie Belle enojada

-Aun así, parece que no fue buena idea que le dejaras ese grafiti en su casa, recuerda que Spike también vive ahí-dijo Scootaloo

-Nah, decirle sus verdades no cuesta nada, Spike ya tiene suficiente con sacar la basura de mi hermana todos los fines de semana.

Las chicas ya habían llegado a la biblioteca, tocaron el timbre con la esperanza que su amigo dragón les abriera la puerta, por desgracia no fue él quien lo hizo

-¡Hola Spike….-para sorpresa de las chicas quien les abrió la puerta fue Twilight

-AH, Hola pequeñas-saludo la unicornio purpura.

-Hola Twilight- las CMC las saludaron sin ánimo, sea notaba que seguían molestas con Twilight por como trato a Spike, ella se dio cuenta de eso he intento relajar la tensión

-Y díganme..¿en que las puedo ayudar?, ¿quieren un libro?

-Queremos saber si Spike puede salir a jugar con nosotras-pregunto Scootalo

-El nos ayudo a pasar un examen-Dijo Sweetie Belle en un tono un poco autoritario

-Bueno…el salió temprano al hospital..tuvo que ver a una "amiga"-Dijo Twilight con desagrado la ultima parte-"más bien fue a ver a una bruja desquiciada"-pensó molesta

-¿Te refieres a Trixie?-pregunto Scootalo- Si es ella ya lo sabemos

-¿Como lo saben?

-Se dijo en nuestra escuela que ella está en el hospital, el doctor Whooves nos hizo una clase de medidas de precaución en caso que ella intente algo-Dijo Sweetie Belle

-Niñas, como una poni adulta les digo que no es buena idea que no se junten con ella-respondió la unicornio

-Oh vamos Twilight, no debe ser tan mala, sabemos lo del amuleto-Dijo Applebloom - la señorita Cherrilee no enseño a darle un segunda oportunidad a los demás

-Niñas, no creo que..-Twilight iba a decir algo pero Sweetie Belle la interrumpió

-Ya chicas, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos, antes que el horario de visitas termine-Dijo Sweetie, sus amigas empezaron a partir

-Ok, si tú lo dices-dijo Scootaloo

-Adiós Twilight- se despidieron los tres potrillas

-Por cierto Sweetie, que buena caligrafía-dijo Twilight con sarcasmo

-Si Jijijij lo sé-dijo Sweetie Belle- vamos amigas, tenemos un amigo que ver lalala- Sweetie comenzó a tararear y dar saltitos como Pinkie Pie

 _ **Sugar Cube Córner: vemos a Pinkie probando unos pastelillos en compañía de su lagarto Gummy, pero justo cuando iba a darle una mordida a una de esas delicias se detiene**_

-Uhhh, ¿sentiste eso Gummy?, parece que alguien me está imitando…nahhh, da igual- Pinkie le da una mordida al pastelillo saboreándolo en su boca- Mmmm, si le agregó unas gemas le encantarían a Spike- Dijo la poni rosada

 _ **Devuelta con las CMC**_

-Me he preguntado porque Spike no va a nuestra escuela.-Señalo Scootalo

-Yo también, me gustaría saber si fue a la escuela de Canterlot- Dijo Sweetie Belle

-Interesante pregunta chicas, pero cuando lo veamos le preguntaremos-Dijo Applebloom

 **Así mientras las tres pequeñas formulaban sus preguntas, ya habían llegado a la entrada del hospital listas para ver a cierto amigo, que estaba acompañando a cierto unicornio azul**

-¿Ah visto a un pequeño dragón purpura?...gritaban las 3 pequeñas al mismo tiempo con voz chillona a la enfermera Redheart

-Está en el pabellón 22-A niñas- respondió Redheart, pero luego se les acerca hablando en voz baja-Pero no hagan ruido, que eso molesta a los pacientes

-De acu...(estaban a punto de hablar fuerte pero se callaron al ver la mirada de la enfermera)..de acuerdo enfermera-Dijeron las tres

Las potrillas se dirigieron al lugar que les indico Redheart, pero antes de abrir la puerta, escuchaban de esa habitación lo que parecían ser gemidos y leves movimientos, las tres potrillas muy curiosas acercan su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor

(Nota: las CMC no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para mirar por la pequeña ventana de la habitación así que tuvieron que conformarse con pegar su oído a la puerta para escuchar que ocurría en esa habitación….tal vez cosas que nunca imaginaron)

-AH ah..Spike se siente..tan bien…tan rico… o por favor no pares-rogaba Trixie

-Y eso que apenas comienzo –Se escucho la voz de Spike

-Ohhh...si...Spike...eres muy bueno en...hay...(Trixie soltó un chillido)... Eres grandioso…Continua por favor...mas fuerte

-Como digas Trixie ,¿quieres que sea más suave o más duro?

Las CMC escuchaban estas frasea salir de la habitación 22-A

-¿Que será eso?-pregunto Applebloom

-Suena como los sonidos que hacen las yeguas en las películas que Rarity no me deja ver-dijo Sweetie Belle

-Más duro por favor...Trixie quiere que seas más duro…

-Con gusto Trixie...

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders quienes de forma apenada y avergonzada por los comentarios extraños que escuchaban dentro del cuarto donde se suponía debían estar Trixie y su amigo dragón

-¿qué estarán haciendo?-se preguntaba todas

-¿Estaban jugando luchitas?-Pregunto Applebloom

-¿Dónde la tocaba?- Pregunto Sweetie Belle

-Parece que Spike está ganando, así se hace Spike, comentaba Scootaloo

-Suenan como esos dos ponis de esa película que vio Rarity, se enamoraron, luego siguió una escena donde se fueron a un hotel pero Rarity no me dejo ver el final-comento Sweetie Belle

-Oooohhhh siiiiii ..…ah ah, si, si, Spike, la gran y relajada Trixie se siente de maravilla... que rico...delicioso...no te de tengas por favor

-jejeje ¿sabes?,-Dijo Spike- puedo ser más duro.

-Haz...lo por favor...la grande y poderosa Trixie necesita de tus mágicas garras-se escuchaba a la interna con voz llena de placer y lujuria

-¿Quieres que siga en esta zona o vaya más abajo?-

\- Mas ...ahhh mas abajo...Trixie te lo ruega..Trixie necesita que la complazcas con tus garritas…

-Jejeje, eres una pillina…Ok déjame bajar mas..

-más abajo por favor...(se escuchan más fuertes los gemidos) Oooh si que rico que rico que rico...por Celestia no te detengas…

-Espera..Déjame ponerme así..(se escucho un CRACK)...ahora si

-Ah ah ¡si, si si sí!…¡Spike eres maravilloso..Trixie quiere más… por favor mi lindo dragoncito...dale a Trixie…..¡todo el placer que puedas!..

-Con gusto mi querida hechicera..

Scootalo quien no podía mas con su curiosidad estaba muy tentada a abrir la puerta del cuarto, las demás se fijaron de esta acción

-Ey, ¿Que haces?-

-Oh vamos Applebloom...me vas a decir que tu no tienes curiosidad?- decía Scootaloo mientras giraba lentamente la perilla, Applebloom no podía negarlo, Sweetie pícaramente quería ver

-Vamos chicas, sólo una miradita "para luego mirar más Jijijij"-pensó ella

Y en ese momento un fuerte grito sacudió a las potrillas

-¡OHH SI SI SI, SPIKE ERES MAGNÍFICO, SIGUE, SIGUE COMPLACIENDO A TRIXIE!

Las Crusaders quienes no podían soportar más la curiosidad decidieron aventurarse abriendo abruptamente la puerta, Scootaloo iba a abrirla primero pero Applebloom, para su suerte terminaron cayendo abriéndola y se encuentran con un escenario que ni en sus más locos sueños imaginaron grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron…

-Chicas..Que..¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto Spike

Scootaloo quien no sabía que decir o hacer salió a los pocos segundos del trance cuando Spike hablo.

-Pue...puedo explicarlo...yo solo...estaba ayudando a relajar a Trixie- decía Spike

(Trixie las mira con fastidio) -Ugh, ¿que no ven que estamos en un momento privado?

La Cmc estaban prácticamente en shock pues vieron que Spike estaba mas ajeando los delicados suaves pero voluminosos flancos de la unicornio cían, le estaba dando el masaje de su vida, veían como su amigo dragón iba masajeando lentamente pero de forma constante el lomo y los hombros de la unicornio cían...

Spike estaba encima de la espalda de Trixie, con sus garras en el lomo de Trixie, Trixie y Spike quienes se vieron interrumpidos por la inoportuna presencia de las pequeñas ponis estaban avergonzados las CMC no sabían cómo reaccionar al ver a Spike prácticamente encima de Trixie con sus garras prácticamente sobres sus flancos

-"¿La estará rascando?"-fue lo único que pensaron

Spike se vio obligado a detener su acción

-Discúlpame un momento Trixie- pidió cortésmente haciéndose a un lado de la unicornio

-Ahh, como quieras Spike ""ojala se vayan pronto para que podamos continuar""-pensó ella

Ya en el piso, Spike procedió a presentarle a Trixie a las tres potrillas

-Trixie, te presento a mis amigas las Cutie Mark Crusaders Ahí cada una se presenta

-Hola soy Applebloom, ¿Que tal Spike?

-Hola chicas, pues todo bien

-así es-dijo Trixie ""hasta que llegaron""-(lo pensó)

-Oye Spike- hablo Scootaloo -¿Donde estudiaste? , ¿No quieres estudiar con nosotras?

-Pues chicas, yo estudie en Canterlot, una persona me enseno tan bien que prácticamente no necesito la escuela

-Eso significa (Sweetie Belle pone ojos tristes) ¿Qué no quieres estar con nosotras?

-No Sweetie, eso no significa que no quiera estar con ustedes, tal vez uno de estos días vaya a su escuela- Al decir eso Sweetie recupera su sonrisa

-¿A si? Genial-Dijo Applebloom- ¿y quién te enseño todo lo que sabes?

-Alguien muy especial, una persona que ha sido un ángel para mí y una diosa para muchos, fue mi madre.

Eso sumió a las CMC en una gran duda ¿Spike tiene madre?

-Eh..Spike...¿te refieres a Twilight?

-No Scoot, ella no me crío, fue otra poni, alguien maravillosa

-¿Y quién fue?-Preguntaron todas- dinos porfis porfis porfis..-pidieron impacientes

Antes que Spike respondiera, Trixie ya estaba impaciente y hablo por el

-Resulta mis pequeñas potrillas que nuestro Spike fue educado y criado por la mismísima princesa Celestia

-¿¡QUE?!=gritaron las tres

Spike se golpeó el rostro con su garra-Gracias Trixie...-Decía de forma sarcástica

-Upps perdón..-respondió Trixie

El grito de las CMC fue tan agudo que un paciente se quejo

-¡Silencio!-grito el paciente

-Otra vez tu- Trixie iba a arrojarle un vaso pero Spike la detiene

-Ahora no Trixie- Spike sintió que le jalaban la cola, eran las cmc (precisamente Scootaloo quien se la jalo) todas con una mirada sedientas de saber mas

-¿Es en serio Spike?

Pues...(Respondió tímidamente)... Si es verdad, pero yo la quiero tal como ella a mí, (respondió orgulloso) es mi madre-Las cmc y Trixie miraron con ternura ese momento,

Pero antes de si quiera continuar las Crusaders le hacían un montón de preguntas

-eh Spike..(Sweetie Belle hablo tímidamente).¿podemos preguntarte algo?

-Si claro, lo que sea- Respondió Spike, pero al momento de decir eso, las tres potrillas se le acercan con chispas en los ojos bombardeándolo con un montón de preguntas.

-¿La princesa Celestia abrió tu huevo?-Pregunto Applebloom

-Pues la verdad…(Fue interrumpido por Scootaloo)….

-Uh uh ¿Cómo es el castillo?-Pregunto Scootaloo

-¿Cómo se siente vivir en el palacio?-Pregunto Applebloom

-¿Juegas todo el día?-Pregunto Scootaloo

-¿Necesitas una princesa?-Pregunto Sweetie Belle inocentemente, dejando a todos atónitos, Trixie al escuchar la pregunta escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y se atoro por unos cortos segundos tosiendo fuertemente con un tic en el ojo

-¿Eh?-dijeron los presentes

-¿Que?- preguntar no cuesta nada-Respondió Sweetie sin tomarle importancia al asunto

-En ese orden chicas- Spike iba a responder sus preguntas-les diré, pero ordenadamente

-Está bien príncipe... Jajaja.- las Crusaders se reían un poco

-El palacio es muy bello y elegante, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, mi madre siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero...

-..Pero...-dijeron las potrillas intrigadas Trixie también estaba intrigada y deseosa por saber que era lo que Spike les diría

-Pasaba dentro del palacio muchas veces…Casi no conocía a los demás ponis o el mundo fuera del palacio, pues cuando era más pequeño no se tenía mucha información sobre los dragones como ahora y bueno mi madre era muy sobre protectora, jeje..Recuerdo la última vez que un empleado del castillo me miro con desagrado, mi madre lo echo a patadas.

-Vaya que le debió doler- murmuro Scootaloo

-¿Y no tenias amigos?-pregunto Applebloom

-Bueno tenía a Cadence y a Twilight, pero ella pasaba más tiempo estudiando con mi madre, prácticamente la conocía de pasada, yo jugaba mas con sus amigas, y Cadence estaba muy ocupada terminando sus estudios universitarios, aun así compartí lindos momentos con ella, muchas veces Cadence se hacía cargo de mi cuando mi madre debía viajar.

-¿Twilight tenía amigas en Canterlot? valla nunca lo imagine, pues cuando llego era muy antisocial- decía Sweetie Belle

-Sí, pero ella prefería estudiar.."Muchas veces me quitaba la atención de mi madre"- (pensó Spike con algo de molestia), pero siempre tuvo buenas amigas yo pasaba buen tiempo con ellas, en especial con Moondancer, una muy buena amiga.

Spike mencionaba a Moondancer con cierto cariño y nostalgia algo que incomodo un poco a Trixie

-"Grrrr..Ojala no la haya masajeando como a mi"- pensó celosa

-¿Y porque te quedaste en Poniville Spike?- pregunto Scootaloo

-Pues... Yo quería..Conocer más lugares..Hacer amigos.. Por eso cuando Twilight fue llamada aquí vine con ella...mi madre me lo ofreció y me gusto mucho estar aquí, los ponis eran más amables, yo quería quedarme, conocerlos más, y hacer amigos, lo hable con mi madre y ella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque ahora no la veo tanto como antes (dijo con nostalgia) ..la echo mucho de menos..Cada noche antes de dormir, siempre pienso en ella, también en la tía Luna.

-Awwwwww- Trixie y las Cmc estaban conmovidas por las tiernas palabras del dragón

-Y todavía no Sweetie, aun ni siquiera tengo deberes reales

-entonces...¿tengo esperanzas?-Preguntaba ilusionada y embobada nuestra pequeña unicornio cono ojos brillosos acercándose mucho invadiendo el espacio personal de Spike

-""Te le acercas un poco mas enana y te juro que...¡GRRRR!"-pensó Trixie

-Habrá que ver Sweetie, en todo caso siento que no debían saber que soy un príncipe…capaz ahora...(cambio su tono por uno más triste)...me aprecien mas por mi posición…que por quien soy-dijo desganado llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Eso no es verdad...eres nuestro amigo-dijo Applebloom

-Siempre pensaremos en ti como un un amigo en quien contar y no veremos tu realeza.- decía Sweetie Belle

-Exacto -Hablo Scootaloo- por cierto gracias por la ayuda de estudio, todas obtuvimos la calificación más alta

-Chicas (Spike ahora adopto una postura más alegre conmovido por sus pequeñas amigas)..gracias ...son grandes amigas

-Ósea (Sweetie se le acerca con brillo en sus ojos) ¿tengo esperanza? (Pregunto frotando su mejilla con la del dragón)

-Je jeje (Spike se sonroja) ya veremos Sweetie

-Oh vamos a Spike, aun si no fueras un príncipe siempre serás nuestro escamoso amiguito y dragón favorito-Dijo Sweetie Belle apagándose más al dragón y dándole un abrazo

-Si..Gracias Sweetie- Spike corresponde el gesto

-De nosotras también- Dijeron Applebloom y Scootaloo sumándose al abrazo cosa que puso celosa a Trixie

Después de ese tierno momento, estuvieron conversando un corro tiempo, lo suficiente para que las CMC se dieran cuenta que Trixie no era mala como muchos decían, hasta les cayó bien, la enfermera Redheart llego para avisar que el horario de la mañana había terminado y lamentablemente no podía ver a Trixie en la tarde pues debían hacerle unos exámenes, cosa que molesto a al unicornio

-Lo siento Trixie, quisiera verte en la tarde, pero mañana podremos vernos todo el día

-Está bien Spike, solo que estar aquí aburre mucho a Trixie- Respondió desanimada

-(Spike con sus garras toma su casco) Lo sé, pero es para que te recuperes más rápido y podamos pasarla bien.

-Gracias Spike (Trixie la abraza)

Después de esa visita el día transcurrió de forma tranquila, las CMC habían invitado a Spike a comer una Hamburguesa, compartieron anécdotas, estaban muy emocionadas escuchando como había sido la vida de Spike en Canterlot, después de eso vieron una película en la casa de Sweetie Belle (descuiden, no vieron ninguna película de las que Rarity no la dejan ver), paso la hora y se estaba haciendo tarde para que algunos vuelvan a casa, pero Spike tenía otros planes.

-¿A dónde vas Spike?-Pregunto Scootaloo

-Debo ir a ver a alguien, necesito su ayuda

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí?-

-No gracias Sweetie, solo debo ir a ver a esta persona, bueno chicas, fue un día estupendo, muchas gracias por todo nos veremos mañana- Spike se despidió del trió de potrillas

-Adiós Spike- Se despidieron las CMC

Spike quien acababa de salir de la casa de Sweetie Belle decidió ir a cierta casa muy particular en cuanto a aspecto y diseño se refiere

mientras caminaba recordaba con alegría y devoción aquella risa que logro sacarle a Trixie quien hace no mas de 3 días la había encontrado en una estado tan deplorable que daba pena el solo verla...

-"espero que diga que si"-pensó el dragón tocando la puerta para ser recibido por cierta poni terrestre violinista

Pero antes pensó

En lo que le dijo Trixie

Spike recordó aquella frase que dijo Trixie sobre su pasión de escuchar musica clásica

-"sabes...hay algo que podría ayudarme mucho...cuando sentía estrés o algún dolor siempre me ponía a escuchar musica clásica...eso me tranquiliza y me daba felicidad... lamentablemente mi tocadiscos fue destruido hace mucho"

Spike mientras recordaba...no se dio cuenta que acababa de llegar a su destino

no pasaron ni cerca se 3 segundo y nuestro querido y joven dragón escucha como lentamente es abierta la puerta

hola buenos días que se le ofrece...oh eres tu...

decía una joven yegua de color gris con melena voluminosa y con estilo renacentista...

-Buenas tardes Octavia- saludo el dragón

-Hola pequeño, adelante pasa, ofrecía Octavia e invitaba a Spike a su peculiar hogar y le ofrecía unas galletas con té/

-Gracias, están deliciosas- Agradeció saboreado una de las galletas

-No hay de que Spike, valla, te noto algo callado, dime ¿te han hecho algo esas horribles ponis?-""en especial esa fastidiosa poni rosada"" (Octavia se molesto al pensar en Pinkie Pie), ¿quieres que vallamos a la policía?.

-¿Ellas?, no descuida, ellas no me han hecho nada, hasta se mostraron arrepentidas

-¿Estás seguro?, recuerda que muchos te apoyan en esto joven dragón

-Si Tavi,, después de todo, me doy cuenta que nunca debí ofrecerme para ser el mozo, aprendí mi lección, pero no es por eso a lo que vine, vine porque por favor necesito tu ayuda

-Bueno, si algo llega a pasar recuerda que puedes contar conmigo-decía Octavia mientras se dirigía a Spike y le daba un cálido abrazo

-Gracias Tavi- Spike corresponde el abrazo

 _ **Mientras tanto en el hospital**_

Trixie quien estaba recostada en su camilla siente una ira recorrer su cuerpo

-No sé porque siento que mañana conoceré a alguien y querré patearle loa flancos-pensaba Trixie en voz alta

 _ **Devuelta con Octavia**_

Spike poco a poco fue explicando el porqué estaba buscando la ayuda de Octavia de principio a fin

-Es muy noble de tu parte que quieras ayudar a esa unicornio Spike, bueno, debo admitir que yo no le guardo rencor a la unicornio... "Gracias a ella deje de escuchar la tortura de voz de Pinkie Pie""-(eso lo pensó) no tengo ningún problema con tu petición amiguito

-¿En serio?, ¡oh gracias Tavi!-

Pero solo una cosa-decía Octavia llenando de intriga a Spike

-¿Que cosa, ocurre algo malo?

-Pues veras, hoy tengo un concierto hasta tarde y tengo el sueño pesado y como mi compañera duerme casi todo el día me es difícil levantarme temprano te agradecería que pasases a despertarme y poder ir contigo

-Claro, no hay problema, mañana a las 10 am debemos estar ahí, vendré 9:00 am

-Genial Spike, nos vemos mañana, suerte con tu amiga- decía pícaramente

Spike quien acababa de salir hace poco de la peculiar casa de la chelista comenzó a caminar lentamente pensativo en las cosas que habían pasado hoy. El divertido y peculiar día que tuvo con Trixie y las CMC. La forma en cómo te puedes divertir con alguien en un cuarto sin muchas opciones.

Los divertidos relatos y anécdotas que ambos se contaron eran bastantes minutos de risa, horas las cuales se pasaron casi volando. La dolorosa revelación de Trixie y sus características prendas habían apenado a Spike.

Le hicieron sentir empatía al joven dragón...y durante varios minutos se puso a pensar y pensar y al final luego de darle tanta vuelta al asunto solo algo se le vino a la mente alguien quien podría ayudarle con esta difícil situación.

Se armo de valor y poco a poco se fue en dirección al único lugar de quien parecía ser su única opción de ayuda, pero será complicado sabiendo que este personaje difícilmente ayudaría sabiendo el propósito de la ayuda.

-Espero que Rarity acepte ayudarme con las prendas de Trixie- decía Spike mientras liberaba un largo suspiro y agachaba la cabeza

Spike caminaba lentamente en dirección a un lugar un tanto alejado, pocos segundos pasaron y la fría noche hizo su cometido y un viento helado paso por sus escamas, aun cuando su cuerpo de dragón debía ser cálido...esa noche por alguna razón sentía frío tembló un poco por el gélido viento...

-Brrr* ... no pensé que esta noche haría tanto frío-

Mientras hacia este comentario para si mismo escucho un aleteo alzo su mirada y vio a una pegaso de color plateado con una hermosa melena rubia y una cutiemark de burbujas

-Ho...hola Spike, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora?, ¿no tienes frío?

-Hola Derpy...si bueno, a decir verdad tengo frío, venia de hablar con Octavia pues en un rato deberá salir para un evento

-Oh, pero no deberías estar aquí en esta fría noche te puedes resfriar, ven, te invito un café en mi casa, ¿acompañamos el café con unos muffins si quieres? - decía Derpy con ilusión

-Si claro, me encantaría

-Genial vamos, mi casa no está muy lejos-decía Derpy mientras guiaba al joven dragón a su casa

Spike alegremente caminaba en dirección a la casa de Derpy mientras nuestra pegaso plateada movía su cola coquetamente de un lado a otro y tenía sus ojos con un ligero brillo

 _ **En el palacio real**_

Luna ya había terminado sus labores, paso a ver a su hermana, al parecer su condición seguía igual pero el chichón de su cabeza ya se había ido, ojala se dijere lo mismo de su coma, luego de esa visita Luna comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del palacio llegando a la habitación de su hermana, entro en ella y su atención se dirigió en cierta foto, era la misma foto que se habían tomado cuando conoció a su sobrino Spike, y también ese día, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo…que vio a su hermana mostrando su…sentimientos mas profundos..En este caso..Su angustia…..

-Tú eres una gran hermana así como una gran madre Celestia…Spike está orgulloso de ti, así como tu de el-Decía Luna recordando algo que ocurrió el día después que conoció a Spike.

Flashback

Al día siguiente de la visita de Spike, la rutina siguió normal para las princesas, Luna estaba avanzando con sus labores diarias, entre ellas, dar paso a la hermosa noche bajo el cielo nocturno, luego de eso se dirigía a su alcoba, pero hubo algo que detuvo su marcha

-"¿Qué será eso?- Luna escucho lo que parecían ser sollozos, y de la habitación de su hermana mayor-"parece que algo le pasa a mi hermana"

Luna abre un poco la puerta y vio a Celestia abrazando unas cosas que pertenecían a Spike, unos muñecos, una manta de cuando era bebe y una foto de cuando era bebe, se notaba como sus lágrimas aumentaban con cada sollozo.

Celestia quien estaba destrozada lloraba a mares mientras abrazaba un retrato de su hijo y ella cuando este tenía 3 años, no notaba la presencia de su hermana menor vigilándola por atrás

-..Sniff..¿Porque te fuiste tan pronto?..Por favor no te vayas…no me abandones...no dejes sola a mami por favor... quédate a mi lado…mi pequeño dragoncito- Decía la pobre Celestia mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre la foto, cualquiera estaría impactado de ver a la radiante princesa del sol en una condición tan deplorable totalmente opuesta a su radiante presencia.

Luna quien no soportaba ver a su hermana llorar decide tratar de consolar a su hermana, con mucho cuidado se acerca lenta y calladamente hacia ella y toca su hombro sorprendiendo a Celestia.

-"Spike…hijo mio" al sentir el contacto de algo en su hombro pe se que era su hijo quien había cambiado de opinión repentinamente seco agua lágrimas y volteo gritando ...

-¡Hijo...regresas te a mi lado... lo sabia!-decía Celestia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a quien tenía al lado sin verlo, pero al sentir lo que tocaba, abrió los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que era su hermana Luna.

-Celestia..¿Que te ocurre?-pregunto Luna

-Hermana...que haces acá...pensé...Pensé que eras...(Celestia poco a poco se iba desmoronando)- …Pense que eras Spike…

-Lose ía Luna mientras abrasaba fuertemente a Celestia quien volvía a llorar a cánticos en el lomo de Luna..Shuuu, tranquila..

-Cuando por fin te recupero…Sniff… Después de mil años….Sniff..Mi bebe se va de mi lado-responde estallando en llanto

Luna la abraza tratando de calmarla, Shhhhh tranquila el estará bien, es un chico de gran corazón y muy inteligente

-Pero…..no quiero que me deje aun...¿que pasara si la próxima vez que viene ya tiene novia?... porque tenía que irse...porque me abandono...

Luna trata de consolarla- ya tranquila hermana, ni que se hubiera ido para siempre, además, aun es un niño.

-...Pero siento…que ya no será mi niño...Luna él...Sniff …crece tan rápido...a los tres años el ya sabía leer…A los 18 meses dejo de gatear…Y cuando tenía un año….mientras él estaba…. acurrucado en mi pecho y yo le leía un libro… el... Sniff….. ….me dijo su primera palabra.

-¿y cuál fue?-pregunto Luna

-Mama..-Respondió Celestia-...Sniff ...el me llamo mama...Sniff ...La primera palabra… de mí pequeño.. de mi hijo…. fue mama….Luna..Yo lo crié...Lo eduqué….Lo alimente…lo amamante….jugué con el….lo vi crecer….el es el hijo que el destino me regalo..Es una bendición…

Luna no pudo evitar conmoverse por el relato de su hermana, pero también noto que se estaba entristeciendo demasiado

-Hermana…Entiendo tu pena, pero el lamentarte así no hará que vuelva, el tomo su decisión y dijiste que la respetarías, además..

-Tu no entiendes..(Celestia tomo una actitud defensiva)... es como que te alejen de alguien a quien amas...

Poco a poco se alejara de mi para siempre y no quiero que eso pase...

-¿Que no entiendo dices?, estuve lejos de mi querida hermana por más de 1000 años así que no me vengas con eso..

Ese comentario resonó en la cabeza de Celestia, efectivamente Luna tenía razón-Luna..yo..lo siento..solo que no..(sus lágrimas vuelven a acumularse)..¡No quiero que mi bebe se olvide de mi!-Grito Celestia estallando en llanto, Luna vuelve a consolarla

-El no se ira, el te ama y es un gran chico, imposible que te olvide, no seas tan dramática hermana-

-..Gracias Luna..

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, sé que esto es difícil, pero piensa en Spike, el confía en nosotras, debemos estar orgullosas de él y aceptar su decisión.

-Si..tienes razón..(Celtista se limpia sus lágrimas recuperando su clásica y bien fornida postura) Desde ahora siempre estaré orgullosa de mi hijo, haré que vea lo firme y serena que puede ser su madre-Dijo Celestia en pose triunfal

-Buena idea hermana, hacer que el ve lo orgullosa que te sientes de su proceso de maduración.

-Así probablemente Spike empiece a echarme más y cada vez mas de menos y así mi pequeño paste-lito volverá a los cascos de mama-Dijo Celestia –Jijijij, recuperare a mi pequeño pastelito más pronto de lo que pueda pensar

Fin del Flashback

Luna devuelve la foto en su lugar, desde ese día, juraba que hace mucho no veía a su hermana en tal estado

-Te juro que encontrare la forma de arreglar esto Celestia, pronto tu yo y Spike volveremos a ser una familia-Dijo la princesa de la noche

 _Y a partir de ese día, algunos habrán notado muchas veces la actitud calmada y serena postura de Celestia, en especial cuando esta frente a Spike y las portadoras de la armonía, pero.. y si tal vez esa postura es solo una máscara, para ocultar el dolor que siente al no tener a su querido hijo a su lado, solo ella lo sabe_

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en Poniville precisamente en al casa de Fluttershy la amable pegaso estaba en su cocina, al parecer preparando una merienda**_

-Bien veamos que tenemos (Fluttershy estaba en su cocina preparando lo que parecía uno sándwiches, se le veía cortando unos tomates y lechugas)mmm, frescas verduras, y para beber, (empieza a preparar jugo de frutas), delicioso, puedo sentir su fragancia jejeje, (La pegaso pasa su lengua por su labios de una forma sumamente lasciva mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser un Picnic), falta poco para que luego pueda decir, "Adiós unicornio azul mala", y Spike será mío, ¡mío!, ¡MIO!, ¡hahaha! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fluttershy empezó a reír de la misma forma perversa que lo hizo en la gran gala del galope, estaba eufórica preparando el picnic, pero su risa no duro mucho pues un rayo paso fuera de su casa asustándola y haciendo que se esconda bajo la mesa de su cocina

-¡AH!, ¡Un rayo!-grito asustada la pegaso- ah ah, ya paso, ¿cierto Ángel?-le pregunta a su conejo, que estaba mirándola de brazos cruzados, el asiente con la cabeza-si, parece que ya paso-

-Ya ansío que sea mañana ángel...quiero pasar todo el día con Spike y poder hacer que me perdone en el día de picnic que le tengo preparado...- comentaba Fluttershy a su mascota de blanco pelaje y de actitud malhumorada y agresiva

Continuara...

Y hasta acá ah llegado el tan ansiado capitulo queridos lectores espero haya satisfecho su sed de lectura...sean pacientes para el siguiente capitulo...para ser honesto...en si yo no escribí totalmente este capitulo...mi buen amigo y compañero en esta y varias historias mas escribió gran parte ...

Cuídense chicos y chicas, hasta la próxima su querido y aveces odiado amigo se retira a escribir otra historia...


	5. Tensiones latentes Parte 1

Nos dirigimos a una casa de color grisácea mate, vemos que esta es la única en el radio de casas que tiene una luz prendida, veamos porque será.

-Toma Spike, es chocolate caliente- decía nuestra yegua color grisáceo quien entregaba con cuidado una tasa con un líquido espeso y humeante de color moca

-Oh muchas gracias Derpy, tenía frío- dijo un pequeño dragón morado de ojos verdes cubierto con una manta-Eres muy amable al dejarme entrar a tu casa, no tenías por qué hacerlo

-No es nada Spike, no podía dejar que siguieras deambulando en esta fría noche, muy aparte de eso quería saber cómo estabas, desde aquel incidente en la fiesta no sé nada de ti y entiendo que esas malas ponies te arruinaron toda la velada

-Si bueno, he estado bien, hace Poco fui a ver a Octavia, necesitaba que me ayude con una amiga que está en el hospital

-Octavia, vaya que interesante, hace un rato yo también venia de su casa, necesitaba que me devolviera cierto utensilio de cocina que le preste la vez pasada, pero dado lo continuo de sus conciertos ya sean públicos o privados no ha tenido mucho tiempo y según la vi está un poco cansada.

-Debe ser por todos los conciertos que ha tenido, ser músico es una labor muy esforzada.

La tierna y seductora Pony se acercaba más al joven dragón-Me imagino que algo así debe ser estresante, tratar de permanecer en alta alcurnia. Mientras tus amigos son de gama baja-dijo desanimada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Derpy? - pregunto el joven y al parecer inocente dragón

La Pegaso formulaba su respuesta ante la incógnita de su dragón invitado

-Ve... Verás, yo no entiendo cómo se sentirá el estar en un Estatus social diferente.

\- ¿Porque lo dices amiga?

-Ella me dijo que en Canterlot es alguien admirada, pero detestan a la plebe y aunque se muera de ganas de golpear a esos idiotas perdería su trabajo.

\- ¡¿QUE?! no…no puede ser posible.

-Ella lamentablemente debe soportar las críticas, sin importar que sean muy duras, incluyendo la de sus amigos y familiares por su trabajo.

-Eso está mal, Octavia no merece pasar por eso, ¿que más te dijo Derpy? -

-Que se siente agobiada, estresada sobretodo en este último mes.

Aquella respuesta rodo la mente de Spike no se imaginaba que Octavia alguien que se mostraba tan tranquila y sería tuvieras tales complicaciones, estaba bien que hiciera lo que le gustaba, pero Spike no pensó que sería tan duro para ella.

Baja su cabeza algo apenado-"Buscare la forma de ayudarla, hablare con mi madre para ver qué puedo hacer"-pensó Spike, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un suave casco se posicionó en su hombro y continuación comenzó a acariciar lenta y cuidadosamente los picos del cráneo del dragón.

-Spike... Sabes, detesto a quienes son de alta alcurnia y se cree superiores a nosotros, piensan que porque tienen dinero y estatus social son mejores. Pero eso no importa en la vida, lo que importa son los valores que demostramos, la amistad. - decía la pony grisácea muy segura de sus palabras sin ninguna pisca de rencor al decirlo

-Tienes razón Derpy (acaricia su mejilla) créeme que cuando yo vivía en Canterlot me hubiera gustado, que los ponies sean más como tú, alguien real y no materialista-La Pegaso queda conmovida ante ese gesto del dragón. Mientras el dragón recordaba cuando eras más joven y vivía en Canterlot y recordaba las veces en que muchos ponis de la excéntrica ciudad acudían a ver a la princesa Celestia para quedar bien con ella y pudiera aprovecharse de su título para poder hacerse de más riquezas, mayormente con daños colaterales, pero siendo empañados con una convincente cortina de humo sobre el beneficio a los demás. Aunque también había quienes eran todo lo contrario, y les importaba más e bien común que su propio bienestar.

Spike quien sumido en sus pensamientos por breves instantes había quedado mirando fijamente a la joven yegua quien tenía muy cerca de él. Esta podía sentir los penetrantes ojos de su amigo quien parecía querer entrar en el alma de ella por medio de estos, pues su mirada era muy fija y penetrante, pero a la vez curiosamente tierna pues tenía su garra en la mejilla de la pony.

 _ **\- ¿Porque se ha quedado mirándome por tanto tiempo? - era lo que se preguntaba Derpy – Sera que acaso …- una idea quizás errónea y descabellada comenzaba a formularse en la mente de la yegua- tal vez le gusto…. Pero eso no…yo soy mayor que el…aunque …creo que podría…. Darle algo – pensó la pony quien ahora tenía algo en mente mientras el dragón seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Los suaves y dulces labios de la joven yegua se fueron acercando lentamente hacia el dragón para conectarse con él. Spike por otro lado quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos**_

 _ **¿Por qué será que…no puedo dejar de mirarla?, puedo oler…su cálido y agradable... ¿si cierro los ojos lo oleré mejor? -pensó Spike sumido en sus pensamientos mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos para sentir mejor el aliento de Derpy. Pero no espero lo que vendría a continuación.**_

Spike abrió los ojos cual platos cuando sitio que algo húmedo y tibio recorría sus mejillas, para cuando se dio cuenta había sido la pony quien tenía frente suyo quien en un intento bizarro por sacarlo del trance había dado una lamida a su rostro de una manera tierna que haría sonrojar al joven dragón, aunque también lo haría sentir muy raro por ello

D-e…Derpy…que…que haces…- Spike tartamudeo al tratar de completar su oración pues estaba muy nervioso dado el caso de que nunca en la vida se esperaría que una yegua adulta cometería tal acto. Derpy por otro lado tenía los ojos cerrados y pasaba lentamente su lengua como cual pequeña queriendo dar la primera lamida a su helado de crema, obviamente el dragón al poseer escamas haría sentir una sensación áspera, pero el hecho de que ella pensara que este acto podría significar otra cosa hacia que se sintiera divertido. Fue una larga lamida la que había dado y al abrir los ojos encontró que este la observaba perplejo por lo que había hecho lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara hasta más no poder.

-Yo…yo lo siento…no era mi intención hacerte sentir raro…solo que yo…- ahora era la pony quien estaba nerviosa pues ahora no sabía porque lo había hecho. Pero como un azar del destino el dragón tomo esto de la mejor manera posible y lentamente le dio una sonrisa a la pony para entrar en confianza lo que está también devolvió lentamente y sin que se pudieran dar cuenta ambos se estaban riendo en el sofá como un par de locos sin remedio.

-Jejjeje eso fue." _que palabra busco, ya sé_ ". Muy, fresco Derpy si, tienes un agradable aliento- dijo Spike

-Jejeje si, bueno Spike, creo que ya muchas emociones por hoy, deberías dormir- le sugería la yegua grisácea

-Tienes razón Derpy, mañana tengo un día agotador y necesito energías " _si deseo llevar a cabo mi plan"_ \- decía mientras que esto último lo pensó

-Bueno entonces vamos- dijo la pony llevándoselo volando a un cuarto el cual tenía un curioso panque de moras azules como adorno en la puerta, sin darse cuenta ya Spike se encontraba muy posicionado en una suave y cómoda cama, pero lo que él no tenía previsto fue lo que pasaría a continuación

-Bueno a dormir- dijo la yegua posicionándose a su lado muy acurrucada a una almohada y el dragón. Este tomo por sorpresa esto pues no tenía previsto el dormir con una mujer mayor que él y aunque fueran amigos no tenían la suficiente confianza como para llegar a ese punto, era raro, pero desde que había visto a Trixie su cuerpo sentía cosas que antes le eran indiferente como la vergüenza de pasar la noche con una yegua en la misma cama. Era normal para el hacerlo con su madre o con Twilight, incluso en las piyamadas con las demás ponis, pero ahora por alguna razón lo sentía extraño.

Derpy se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo

-Disculpa si te incomoda dormir a mi lado, pero es que yo vivo sola mayormente, a veces duermo en casa de mi amiga más cercana pues me da miedo estar sola por las noches, pero ella ha salido por unos días de viaje, espero no te moleste mi compañía esta noche de sueño- dijo la yegua apenándose- pero…si te incomoda puedo dormir en el sofá no hay problema- dijo apenada con la cabeza gacha y levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta lentamente dando pena. Spike no podía hacerle eso a quien humildemente le ofrecía su hospitalidad, sería demasiado grosero de su parte y él no es así, por lo que la detuvo

-No…Derpy…no lo hagas, no me incomoda…es solo que es la primera vez que duermo con alguien que no sea mi madre o Twilight _"o incluso con Cadence o la tía Luna"_ es todo- decía tratando de convencer de que regrese la pony. Esta lentamente volteo y aun con la cabeza gacha le pregunto

\- ¿De verdad quieres que duerma a tu lado? - dijo Derpy de forma enternecedora con sus ojos brillosos y haciendo un pequeño puchero con su labio.

-Sí, sí quiero- dicho esto la pony estaba con una gran felicidad pues como había dicho le temía mucho a las noches solitarias y ahora gracias a él podría dormir tranquilamente sin miedo alguno. Se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- ¡Ohh gracias gracia gracias!, no sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir en este momento- dijo mientras besaba el rostro del dragón, obviamente se abstenía de llegar a los labios. Luego de esta muestra de felicidad esta se acurruco en el pecho del dragón se durmió rápidamente dando una tierna vista a cualquiera que pudiera divisarla.

Spike quien no tenía corazón para molestarla con despertarla en este momento se las ingenió para acomodarse ahí y poder dormir plácidamente cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo pues la cama era muy cómoda y ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente

\- "Buenas noches Derpy, descansa querida amiga"- fue lo último que pensó Spike antes de caer cálidamente dormido, _Su grisáceo pelaje que brilla como la plata brindaba calor a sus moradas escamas._ Pese a la fría noche, eso no evitaba que le calor corporal invada el cuerpo de los amigos quienes pasarían a ser más íntimos prontamente.

Durante aquella larga noche, la yegua rubia de pelaje gris soñaba con cosas muy interesantes pues, aunque no lo crean ella era de aquellas personas que se movían mientras sueñan, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a frotar suavemente el pecho desnudo del dragón con sus cascos bajando lentamente e incrementando el calor corporal de este quien aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Fue cuando la pony llego a tocar accidentalmente algo que hizo una mueca aparecer en el rostro del dragón mientras respiraba aire caliente pues los actos libidinosos inconscientes de aquella pony hacían que Spike se calentase y ella, por consiguiente, pero cuando llego a este punto ya era imposible parar, parecía que Derpy estaba teniendo un sueño erótico pues comenzó a lamer lentamente el cuello del dragón mientras que con sus muslos y patas cubrió las piernas de aquel dragón.

La noche se volvió larga para ambos y para peor con cada segundo que pasaba la situación empeoraba a cada momento. Y aunque su narrador le gustaría seguir viendo esto nos remontaremos a un lugar diferente para variar.

En el hospital general de Ponyville, en el cuarto de cierta unicornio se podía divisar que está a la luz de la luna llena se retorcía de dolor en su camilla, la sonda que estaba conectada a su pata izquierda era violentamente jalada de un lado a otro por ella, parecía tener una pesadilla. Trixie quien se veía envuelta en un sueño macabro decía entre gemidos de dolor.

-Aléjate…Ale…jate- decía Trixie mientras pataleaba, accidentalmente había jalado más de la cuenta y había hecho que el tubo de plástico de la sonda se enrollara en su cuello y mientras más jalaba más se apretaba y en un intento por zafarse de este ahogamiento comenzó a girar mientras que sus patas se posicionaban en su cuello tratando de liberarse. Inútilmente logro mejorar su situación, por el contrario, pues esta cayó al suelo despertando de golpe y trayendo consigo al suelo la sonda la cual cayó cerca de su cabeza, había caído en aquella mesita de noche la cual tenía aun su vaso con agua el cual se rompió, para la mala suerte de la unicornio algunas seguirlas debido al impacto cayeron a su pata izquierda dándole cortes leves.

Trixie no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por eso pues le faltaba el oxígeno. El tubo estaba muy bien amarrado a su cuello y debido a la herida reciente de su casco ahora no lo podía usar, su única salvación era usar magia, aunque se la habían prohibido, era ahora o nunca, lo intento con toda su fuerza, pero no pudo, siguió y siguió, pero parecía que era inútil.

Sentía como su vida se le escapaba como aquella vez en que se casi muere a manos de quien generaba sus pesadillas, pero su miedo aumento de forma inigualable cuando vio como una de sus peores pesadillas aparecía frente a ella

\- "No..tu no..no de nuevo"- pensó Trixie mientras presenciaba un aura oscura como el averno que apareció a su lado y con un tono de voz que detonaba una apasionada seducción, pero asimismo malicia total comenzó a decirle.

-Te dije que solo eras escoria, basura inútil que no merece existir, iba a matarte cuando pude, pero quise que sufrieras más y te pudras lentamente, que vieras la verdadera naturaleza de este mundo. Hazle un favor a ese dragón y muérete de una vez, pequeña bastarda- escupía aquellas palabras la oscura aura quien desvaneció en un instante. Trixie escucho claramente esto y le daban ganas de dejar que su vida se fuera por el caño, pero no había sido hasta que menciono al dragón que ella abrió los ojos fuertemente y cuando el aura se fue se dijo a si misma

-Trixie…Trixie no estará…sola nunca más…Me…importas más…que…mí...vida…Spike- dijo entrecortada mientras cargaba toda la magia que podía en su cuerno para lanzar su hechizo. Cuando finalmente lo libero todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pensó que había sido una amarga pesadilla, pero al ver su casco ensangrentado se dio cuenta de que fue real, fue muy real.

-Por…Por favor dragón…Trixie necesita que vengas rápido…vuelve rápido…Trixie te necesita- dijo casi suplicando con una voz casi inaudible por el miedo que tenía en ese momento, abrazo fuertemente la almohada que tenía al lado y mantuvo los ojos abiertos en todo momento pues ahora, lamentablemente le daba miedo dormir.

En el castillo de Canterlot, nuestra princesa de la noche vaga de sueño en sueño cumpliendo su labor como guardiana de su reino onírico. Pasaba de puerta en puerta cada noche, pero todos los días a cierta hora pasaba por la puerta del sueño de su hermana, la cual traía consigo una cutiemark de un sol enorme y aquella puerta de color rosa pálido, algo que caracterizaba a esta puerta de todas las demás es que esta era la única que tenía cadenas en cruz impidiendo el acceso a la puerta.

Luna trato con su magia romper aquellas cadenas, pero fue inútil como todas las veces desde que su hermana entro en coma, lo había intentado varias veces, pero no funcionaba.

-Tía…regresa con nosotros…El reino te necesita…Spike te necesita…Yo te necesito- decía rompiendo en llanto pues le era imposible asimilar lo que el doctor le había dicho hacia unas horas

Flashback

-Cual… ¿cuál es su diagnóstico doctor, mi hermana se pondrá bien? -preguntaba luna

-Princesa Luna …lamento informarle que la princesa Celestia no solo está en un coma simple, no entiendo muy bien la cronología de los alicornios ni tampoco mucho su fisiología, pero…- el doctor tartamudeaba al pronunciar sus palabras

-Dígame que doctor... ¡DIGAME!- grito Luna usando su voz real de Canterlot

-Se le ha detectado una aneurisma en la parte lateral derecha lo que afectara gravemente no solo su salud si no sus memorias …..en el mejor de los casos ella- el doctor no tenía el valor para decirle al la princesa la verdad pero se armó de valor al verla muy mal pues se merecía la verdad- En el mejor de los casos ella perdería solo unos pocos recuerdos y algunos de sus nervios dejarían de funcionar pero con tratamientos se podría volver a reconstruir la parte dañada con magia y apoyo de su familia. En el peor de los casos ella podría sufrir un derrame cerebral el cual provocaría su muerte inmediata- dijo el doctor finalmente. La princesa escuchaba atenta a lo que el doctor decía tratando de controlarse y no llevarse por sus emociones

-Entiendo, ¿qué podemos hacer para que no ocurra lo peor? - pregunto calmadamente

-Programare una cirugía mañana a primera hora y tratar la aneurisma antes de que se haga más y más grande- dijo el doctor

-Okey doctor cuento con usted, puede retirarse- dijo la princesa

-Princesa Luna, ¿está segura que se encuentra bien? Porqu…-

-Dije que me dejara a solas- volvió a recalcar la princesa de la noche de forma cortante. El doctor entendió perfectamente y se retiró velozmente sin decir ni hacer ningún ruido, cerró la puerta y dejo a solas a las princesas; Luna creó un campo aprueba de sonido y cerro mágicamente la puerta para que nadie escuchara lo que sucedería ahora.

-Tía…recupérate…recupérate por favor- La princesa Luna se había postrado en la cama junto a su hermana y abrazándola con toda su fuerza le rogaba inútilmente con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos que despertara rápido e imploraba que esto solo sea una pesadilla, un castigo por el pecado que hizo hace 1000 años.

Llorando y recordando todos sus buenos momentos con Celestia luna se quedó dormida en los cascos de su hermana.

Fue una larga noche para los distintos habitantes de Equestria. Las manes por su parte estaban incomodas aun por la aparición de Trixie y su nueva relación de amistad sospechosa con aquel dragón que habían tratado muy mal. La princesa quien ocultaba al reino el estado actual de su hermana mientras que tenía que lidiar con un reino ella sola y seguir fuerte ante el delicado estado de su hermana. Spike quien muy preocupado estaba por Trixie pues sabía que ella, aunque habían pasado solo par de días ella pese a haber mejorado un poco físicamente, su estado emocional y psicológico seguía por los suelos, pero no tanto como cuando la encontró, ahora confiaba más en él, una confianza que ambos atesoraban mucho.

Amanecía en Equestria y el sonido armonioso de las avecillas comenzaba a invadir los oídos de los ponys en cada rincón de este reino.

Nos remontamos a la casa de la yegua grisácea y melena rubia quien la noche anterior había acogido a su amigo dragón en la fría noche. Poco a poco nos acercamos a la habitación donde aquel amigo había dormitado de forma muy cálida uno junto al otro, la sabana rojiza cubría parte del cuerpo de ambos, parecía que habían tenido una interesante noche pues la melena de la pony estaba toda alborotada y sus labios estaban en el cuello del dragón, mientras este tenía sus garras en el lomo de esta muy cerca a sus flancos y su rostro muy apegado a su melena, sus cuerpos estaban sudados. Parecía una muy sugestiva pose que sugería que se habían divertido mucho para la mente insana y depravada.

De un momento a otro sonó fuertemente una alarma, esta provenía de un despertador en forma de muffin que estaba situado en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama donde ambos amigos dormitaban, gracias a aquel bullicio uno de los dos comenzó a despertarse lentamente. Sus parpados se iban levantando y su nariz comenzaba a respirar profundamente permitiéndole olfatear una fragancia muy agradable, sus garras comenzaron a moverse sintiendo algo muy suave al tacto. Spike al ver donde tenía sus garras y en qué posición estaban abrió los ojos de golpe y casi comete un golpe en falso, pero al ver que su acompañante estaba aún dormida decidió lentamente levantarse de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su amiga.

Retirando lentamente los cascos de Derpy de su cuerpo, no era nada simple para nadie poder librarse tan fácilmente de los cascos de una yegua y mucho menos para este dragón, tardo varios minutos, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, se había librado del agarre de la yegua

 _\- "Finalmente"- pensó Spike pues ahora se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero no se esperaba lo que vendría ahora_

-Adónde vas Spikey- dijo con una voz suplicante y seductora la yegua rubia quien tomo nuevamente en cascos al dragón apegándolo a ella- ¿acaso te vas sin siquiera despedirte?, no pensé que fueras esa clase de amigo- dijo haciendo sentir culpable al dragón

-No…no es lo que parece Derpy…yo …. yo tengo que irme, tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy, tengo que irme a la casa de Octavia en este momento, me pidió que fuera a despertarla y como te veías tan tranquila y apacible durmiendo no quería despertarte- se excusó el dragón jugando con sus garras sin poder ver a la yegua a la cara

-Mmmm….mj…..mj…mja….jaja jajaja- la pony comenzaba a reírse lentamente incrementando la potencia a cada segundo

 _Spike no entendía el porqué de la risa de la pony_

 _-_ No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso Spike, entiendo perfectamente que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarte toda la mañana conmigo, tienes que ver a tu amiga y lo entiendo- decía de manera comprensiva soltando el agarre al pecho del dragón- Mas tarde iré a verte, espero que tu día salga perfecto suerte- dijo dejándolo ir y envolviéndose en su sabana y abrasando su almohada para volver a dormir.

-Adiós Derpy, muchas gracias por todo- El dragón se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes usar el lavado de Derpy poder lavarse la cara y las garras las cuales estaban sudadas y con restos de pequeños pelos. -

Rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de la pony con quien había hablado ayer sobre su plan. Toco la puerta suavemente, pero nadie respondía, volvió a hacerlo, pero con más intensidad, pero lo único que logro fue descubrir que la puerta se encontraba abierta

-Vaya…porque está abierta la puerta- se dijo a si mismo mientras que entro con sumo cuidado sin hacer ruido

-Hola, Octavia… ¿estás ahí? - preguntaba en voz alta para saber si por casualidad estaba despierta, pero nada. Decidió subir con calma por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y aventurarse a los cuartos que estaban ahí, el primer cuarto que abrió pregunto sorpresa:

-Hola…- lamentablemente era el baño y Spike se retiró e intento con el siguiente

-Hola…Octavia…- dijo, pero abrió sus ojos al ver como todo era un asco, ropa tirada en el suelo, mucha comida chatarra desparramada por los lados y una pony de color blanco pelaje tirada en medio con una bolsa de papitas en su rostro cubriéndolo- con su permiso- dijo Spike sin despertarla y retirándose, intento con la última puerta.

-Octavia, ¿estás aquí? - preguntó Spike, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, si era Octavia, pero por alguna razón el dragón al verla se había ruborizado por una extraña razón, ella llevaba una piyama de color rosada muy apretada, un short que estaba movido y dejaba poco a la imaginación del dragón, esta se encontraba en su cama dormitando mientras que se podía observar que su chelo estaba a un lado de su ropero y su cama esta un desastre, se notaba que estaba sudando

-Oc…Octavia…- decía muy sonrojado por lo que había visto hacia unos instantes y aun podía ver, la pony estaba muy sumida en sus sueños que no despertaba. Spike intento moverla con sus garras, pero no hicieron efecto

-Se me acaban las ideas, ahora como la despierto- Se dijo asimismo el dragón, pero una idea descabellada se le vino a la mente

-Ya lo tengo- dijo mientras se preparaba para hacerle cosquillas a la pony, decidió posicionar sus garras en el lomo y el estómago de la pony suavemente y luego comenzar a tocar de forma rápida para hacer que tenga cosquillas y se levante, y en efecto funciono pues ni bien lo hizo la pony comenzó a reírse

-No…ya…ya basta…me …me duele el estómago jajaja …jaja basta…por favor…-pedía la pony mientras era abusada por las garras del dragón el cual se veía tan entretenido que no deseaba parar por ahora. Tal fue la risa que Octavia se movía mucho y termino cayéndose al suelo y llevándose a Spike con ella, este amortiguo la caída, pero de una forma muy sugestiva. La pony había caído encima y muy cerca del rostro del dragón y dejando que su cabello lo cubra, sus narices se tocaron y se veían fijamente. Ambos amigos se sonrojaron mucho, pero a los pocos segundos se levantaron y comenzaron a reír.

-Spike, cuando te pedí que me despertaras no me refería a que entres…a …mi …cuarto…. a hacerme jaja…cosquillas- decía Octavia mientras comenzaba a devolverle de forma vengativas las cosquillas que le había dado su amigo

-Noo…jajaja…piedad piedad…basta jajaja…te lo ruego jajajaja- suplicaba el dragón

Octavia quien aún estaba en su apretada piyama toda sudorosa por la calurosa noche que había tenido seguía atacando a Spike a diestra y siniestra con sus cascos en sus costados, mientras mantenía una sonrisa divertida y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Luego de un par de minutos Octavia fue parando hasta finalmente dejar respirar al dragón, quien estaba más que exhausto por la venganza que le había dado su amiga.

-Bueno Spike, ¿listo? - decía Octavia viendo fijamente el dragoncito con una mirada decidida

-Claro, más que listo, pero estamos con la hora, el hospital abre en 20 minutos- decía Spike serio, pero por dentro un poco nervioso por lo que pasaría hoy, esperando que a Trixie le guste el regalo que le traerá su amigo dragón

-Puf, tiempo de sobra, solo dame un par de minutos mientras me cambio y me alisto para lo de hoy, será rápido; por mientras si deseas puedes esperar abajo y tomar algo de la nevera, puede que tengas hambre y aun no desayunes- dijo Octavia mientras se retiraba al baño a darse una ducha muy rápida.

Spike por su parte había bajado con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia la cocina. Una vez llegado ahí se dispuso a esperar, gracias a sus sensibles oídos de dragón, este podía escuchar claramente como Octavia se iba duchando, como cada gota iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde la punta de su nariz hasta la punta de su cola hasta caer lentamente hacia el suelo.

Spike se sentía incómodo pues estaba muy nervioso, necesitaba calmarse

\- "Ya…cálmate Spike, todo va a salir bien; y…y si no es así…si a Trixie no le gusta lo que Octavia toque…"- Spike comenzaba a llenarse de cosas ridículas en su mente llenándose de…preocupaciones. Su cabeza estaba tan sumida en sus estúpidas y descabelladas ideas que no escucho cuando una pony de blanco pelaje y melena azul eléctrico con un par de ojos rojos cuyos parpados estaban entrecerrados paso por su lado hasta la nevera y con su magia tomo un par de sodas, abrió una y la acerco lentamente a sus labios para poder degustar de ella mientras que la otra se la ofreció al distraído dragón quien al sentir algo helado en su garra se asusto

-Pero que…- Spike se dio cuenta de que la pony blanca se encontraba mirándolo fijamente

-Cálmate y relájate, todo saldrá bien- decía la pony blanca mientras se retiraba al momento de que Spike había tomado la soda entre sus garras viendo que esta se lo estaba ofreciendo

-"Tiene razón Spike, debes calmarte, todo saldrá bien; no es para tanto"- se decía a si mismo mientras se relajaba con el sonido de la lata de soda abrirse y liberar el gas

\- ¿Listo? - dijo Octavia quien había aparecido atrás de Spike muy bien arreglada y con su característica corbata de moño en su cuello y su chelo en su cubierta.

-Vaya que rápida- comento el dragón pues parecía que solo había pasado 2 minutos.

\- ¿Rápida?... pero si me eh demorado 15 minutos, disculpa la demora, es que no encontraba algo- decía Octavia apenada.

-Quin…quince minutos…vaya ya es tarde debemos darnos prisa- comento el dragón antes de tomar el casco de la pony y acompañarla rápidamente hasta el hospital.

Unos minutos después se encontraban a unos pasos del tan preciado establecimiento público al cual necesitaban llegar con velocidad.

-Vaya…jeje…me había …olvidado de que vivías muy cerca del hospital.

-No tanto Spike, este es el atajo que me enseño mi compañera, nos ayudó mucho- decía Octavia.

-Bueno, finalmente llegamos, El Hospital General de Ponyville- decía Spike.

-Bueno, entremos, quiero ver y conocer mejor a tu amiga, no la hagamos esperar- decía Octavia entusiasmada e intrigada.

-Bien vamos- dijo mientras la acompañaba con la enfermera Redheart- Hola enfermera Redheart ¿que tal como se encuentra?

-Buenos días pequeño dragón, aunque no tan bien Spike- dijo la enfermera preocupando a los presentes- ayer paso un accidente con tu amiga la noche de ayer- comento poniendo en pánico al dragón.

\- ¿Que le paso a Trixie? - pregunto Spike muy preocupado por ella

-Casi se ahoga con su propia sonda, y me ocasiono un desastre en su cuarto, se rompió el vaso de vidrio donde se le daba agua y se cortó el casco, ya la hemos tratado, pero no podemos hacer mucho con ella más que curar sus heridas superficiales, pero parece que tiene una herida que solo un amigo de verdad podría curar- comento Redheart, aquello lleno de preocupación a Spike, si Trixie casi se ahoga con la sonda no quería ni imaginar algo peor que eso.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verla? - pregunto el dragón

-Claro, pero la hemos cambiado a una habitación sola hasta darle de alta, no queremos que paso otra vez lo de ayer y no sea solo ella la afectada- decía Redheart- Habitación 23, pabellón C

-Muchas gracias- dijo ultimo antes de retirarse junto con la chelista en busca de la dirección que se le había proveído

 _ **Pabellón C-23**_

Dentro de la habitación se podían escuchar ciertos murmullos, veamos que pasa

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque se demorará tanto? será que acaso…. ¿se olvidó de mí? ¿Que esta con otra pony? ¿ya no le importare y me abandono a mi suerte? - esta y muchas otras interrogantes más se hacia el unicornio cian quien tenía vendajes en su casco mientras veía fijamente el reloj de pared que había en su habitación.

Por otro lado, vemos al dragón y a la chelista gris dirigirse a la habitación, finalmente estaban afuera de la habitación, a un simple movimiento de mueca para poder ingresar, pero Spike comento algo.

-Octavia, me gustaría poder pasar primero para poder prepararla para su sorpresa, espero entiendas, ella aun no confía mucho en los demás luego de lo que le sucedió, y no quiero que ninguna de las dos se lleve una mala impresión de la otra- decía Spike

-No te preocupes Spike, yo entiendo- dijo la pony chelista sentándose a un lado de la puerta

-Gracias- dijo Spike antes de dirigir su atención a la puerta y con un lento movimiento de muñecas este abrió la puerta, Spike diviso a una unicornio cian sumida en sus pensamientos en voz alta

-Cálmate ya vendrá, estoy seguro que vendrá- se decía a si misma Trixie sin darse cuenta de quien había llegado

-Buenos días Trixie, como has estado- saludaba amablemente con una sonrisa el dragón purpura. Trixie al escuchar la aquella voz tan familiar dio una vuelta a su cabeza y lo vio, dejando esfumarse sus descabelladas ideas.

-Sp…¡Spike viniste !- dio un pequeño grito de emoción pues alegraba mucho el hecho de poder estar con su amigo

-Por supuesto, te prometí venir todos los días hasta tu recuperación y un dragón no falta a su palabra- decía con su garra en el pecho- ¿Cómo te encuentras Trixie? - preguntaba el dragón tratando de sacar información sin ser tan obvio de lo que había pasado ayer.

-Pues, me estoy mejorando rápidamente, es posible que en unos días me den de alta-decía Trixie omitiendo información de ayer

\- ¿Segura que no tienes nada más que contarme? - preguntaba nuevamente Spike

-mmmmm. …...no- mentía Trixie tratando de no preocupar a Spike

-Por favor no me mientas Trixie, Redheart ya me conto lo que paso anoche- decía Spike seriamente- si no deseas hablar de ello está bien, no te presionare, pero me preocupa, aparte que me molesta que mis amigos me mientan- decía Spike

-Yo…yo…- Trixie ahora pensaba que había hecho enfadar al dragón al mentirle tan descaradamente, él tenía razón, no debía mentirle, y ahora quizás ya no quiera ser su amigo- Por favor perdóname, no era mi intención mentirte…es…es solo que…- Trixie se ponía nerviosa mientras dejaba desmoronar su sentido común.

Spike rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente sorprendiendo a la pony cian

-No te preocupes, solo me gustaría que no me mintieras, yo me preocupo por ti- decía Spike dándole un cálido abrazo

Trixie se quedó anonadada al escuchar aquello, se sentía muy especial y feliz, rápidamente devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y dejo escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad pues ahora sabía que tenía claramente a alguien que le importaba su bienestar.

 _Pasado unos segundos ambos amigos tuvieron que romper la tierna muestra de afecto mutua_

-Trixie quisiera darte un presente, pero antes quisiera que conozcas a una amiga mía- decía Spike

-Amiga…tuya… ¿no será una de las 6 verdad? - decía Trixie de manera un poco molesta al recordar 6 ponies con la cual no se lleva nada bien.

-No Trixie, es alguien quien creo que podrías llevarte muy bien – decía Spike

-Si tú lo dices- decía Trixie intrigada

-Puedes pasar Octavia- dijo Spike en voz alta dándole la seña a la chelista para poder pasar. Ante la vista de Trixie acababa de aparecer una pony terrestre grisácea con una cutiemark de nota musical, llevaba consigo un instrumento en su lomo el cual estaba en su estuche

-Hola señorita Trixie, mi nombre es Octavia, es un gusto poder conocerla- decía cortésmente la fina pony de sonrisa serena y voz tranquila dejando a un lado su chelo

-Mucho gusto señorita Octavia- decía Trixie extendiéndole su casco con un poco de inseguridad

-Bueno Trixie, es ahora de tu presente- dijo Spike sentándose en la camilla a un lado de ella, mientras que la chelista sacaba su instrumento a relucir

\- ¡Vaya, que hermoso chelo! - dijo sorprendida la unicornio

-Gracias por el cumplido, espero que te guste su sonido- dijo sacando su arco y acercándolo a su instrumento

-Espera, to… ¿tocaras para mí? - Trixie no sabía que más decir pues estaba gratamente sorprendida

-Fue idea de tu amigo- dijo Octavia dándole una sonrisa pícara a Spike

-Si bueno…veras Trixie…ayer dijiste que una de las cosas que más te relajaba era escuchar música clásica, así que le pedí a Octavia que te hiciera un pequeño concierto privado para que te sintieras mejor

-Tu…Tu…hiciste esto por ¿Trixie? - Trixie estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de felicidad pues era la cosa más hermosa que habían hecho por ella, nunca se lo espero

-Bueno, dejemos los sentimentalismos para después, espero disfrutes de este pequeño regalo de parte de nuestro amigo en común- dijo Octavia a punto de tocar su instrumento

 **watch?v=S6yuR8efotI**

Aquellas melodías tan angelicales que emanaban del violonchelo de Octavia producían una gran relajación en Trixie, así como trayéndole recuerdos de su pasado, como de la infancia que quería olvidar, cuando era una bravucona egocéntrica, que hacia cualquier intento por obtener atención o admiración.

-Yo…Trixie. Era…era una mala potrilla, no me importaba molestar a los demás con tal de obtener lo que quería

Trixie comenzaba a sentir gran remordimiento sobre sus malas acciones en el jardín de potros junto a sus amigas unas pegasos llamadas Lavender Lace y Fuchsia Blush

-Pero. Ya nada de eso importa. Ahora ya soy una pony mayor y sé que debo hacer…gracias a ti Spike"- pensaba la unicornio mientras miraba a su draconico amigo, Spike por su parte se estaba relajando demasiado por las angelicales notas musicales de Octavia que su mismo cuerpo parecía ceder a la inminente sumisión.

-"Vaya, toca muy bonito su chelo. Creo que (bostezo) voy a cerrar los ojitos un minutito"- pensaba el dragón mientras ahora se acomodaba en las patas traseras de Trixie, acción que ninguna de las yeguas percibió, debió a que Octavia estaba muy concentrada en hacer brillar sus melodías mientras que Trixie se deleitaba tanto en esas armónicas notas que no se dio cuenta que Spike se había quedado dormido en sus patas traseras, prácticamente en su falda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(End Song)

Para cuando Octavia decidió dar su última y deleitable nota musical, Trixie no podía parar de observar a Octavia fijamente y mientras lo hacía se humedecían sus ojos, para la última nota dejo escapar una lagrima de su ojo derecho

-Parece que cierto espectador se quedó dormido-Dijo Octavia señalando a Spike, quien estaba dormido en las patas traseras de Trixie

-Ji ji ji, así parece, mejor dejémoslo dormir, gracias por tu presentación Octavia-

-De nada, ahora si me disculpan hay otro espectador que debo ver-Dijo Octavia, para luego retirarse elegantemente dejando a Trixie sola con Spike, el cual se acurruco en las piernas de Trixie

\- "Awww, hasta dormido se ven tan lindo"-pensó Trixie para luego acariciarle la cabeza, Spike se acomoda más entre sus piernas- "que tierno, debe pensar que soy su mama jijiji"-

Trixie tranquilamente empezó a leer unos de los libros que Spike le trajo, cada cierto momento volvía a acariciarle la cabeza

-Bueno Trixie espero verte nuevamente, disculpa no poder despedirme de Spike, pero tengo algo importante que hacer en estos momentos

-No te preocupes, creo que el entenderá- dijo Trixie mientras seguía acariciando los picos de Spike

-Bueno, hasta luego- dijo la pony antes de empacar su chelo y poder retirarse

Pasaron varios minutos después de que Octavia se había retirado y Trixie tenía a Spike dormitando en sus patas traseras, Trixie aprovecho este momento y se dispuso a cerrar lentamente sus ojos mientras acariciaba los picos del dragón. La sensación de paz que sentía en estos momentos hicieron que ella lentamente se quedara dormida. Una conmovedora y enternecedora se podía presenciar ante cualquier pony que los viese, y para casualidad justo paso la enfermera para poder darle su desayuno a Trixie

-Trixie…es hora de tu desa…yuno…- lentamente bajo su tono de voz hasta ser casi inaudible pues no quería malograr tal escena, ella sabía perfectamente que Trixie quien se había despertado de madrugada no había vuelto a dormir, se pasó varias horas viendo el reloj fijamente aun cuando la cambiaron de habitación pues deseaba que su amigo viniese a visitarla nuevamente y el ver tal escena le era imposible perturbarla

-Duerme bien Trixie, volveré más tarde- dijo casi en susurro mientras se retiraba silenciosamente de la habitación

Mientras tanto, vemos a una Pegaso amarilla con cutiemark de mariposas rosadas en su flanco y una hermosa melena rosada quien se dirigía alegremente con una cesta en su lomo

-Bueno Fluttershy, puede que Spike no haya estado en su casa temprano, pero el único sitio donde podría estar ahora sería con…esa bruja…- dijo Fluttershy diciendo esto último como un poco de desprecio pues, aunque se sabía de la amabilidad y extrema paciencia de la Pegaso, era obvio que no le caía bien Trixie y más ahora que le resultaba un obstáculo para poder hacer las paces con su querido amigo dragón.

La amable y alegre Pegaso estaba cada vez más cerca al hospital y en su paso comenzó a cantar deleitando a sus pajaritos que la seguían con su usual y casi celestial canto

-Lalalala, un lindo picnic voy a hacer, Lalalala y a Spike invitare –tarareaba Fluttershy, de seguro a Spike le gustara, tal vez esto ayuda a fomentar más nuestra amistad, mmm me pregunto cómo sería si el viviera conmigo, así podría cantar con mis pajaritos, lo bañaría en la tina de mi baño, le haría una casita en el patio- "Seria como mi dragoncito mascota, ay que lindo" –pensó la Pegaso.

 _ **Mente de Fluttershy**_

\- ¿Te gusta tu nueva casita Spike?

-Me encanta Fluttershy,

-Ah y también te traje un plato para tus gemas, y si te da más hambre unas verduras que compré en el mercado

-Oh gracias Fluttershy (la abraza) eres una gran amiga

-(Sonrojada) No hay de que Spike, ¿luego me hablaras más de los dragones y cantaras conmigo y mis pajaritos?

-Eso sin duda

 _ **(Mundo real)**_

De momento a otro la Pegaso ya se encontraba dentro del hospital general de Poniville. Se dirigió donde la enfermera Redheart quien se encontraba ayudando a organizar la sala de espera mientras se disponía a retirarse a seguir con su trabajo como personal de guardia.

\- ¿Spike?, oh si…está en la habitación 23 Pabellón C, puedes entrar por ahora, pero se prudente que el horario de visitas terminara muy pronto

-Okey señorita Redheart, seré rápida- decía Fluttershy amablemente mientras se despidida y se dirigía a la dirección donde le indico la enfermera

Finalmente, después de un par de minutos Fluttershy había encontrado la habitación

 _ **Tock Tock***_

La Pegaso acababa de tocar la puerta para no ser descortés y al ver que nadie le abrió la puerta durante unos segundos decidió girar el picaporte y entrar por su cuenta. Sus ojos se maximizaron cuando vieron aquella escena, Spike muy apegado a las patas traseras de Trixie quien tenía su casco derecho sobre la cabeza de este y lo apegaba a su pecho.

Deseaba gritarle en la cara y salir corriendo, pero no podía, pues causaría conmoción y estaba prohibido hacerlo dentro del hospital así que hizo lo más sensato posible. Fluttershy quien había encontrado a Spike en los muslos de Trixie, cuidadosamente lo retira y lo posiciona en su lomo

\- "Con cuidado, muy bien Spike, ven con Fluttershy""-Pensó la Pegaso mientras retiraba al dragón cuidadosamente dejándolo en su lomo hasta por fin hacerlo y se retira, pero un desafortunado pedazo de vidrio de su ultimo vaso roto había quedado en el suelo y el sonido del casco presionándolo fue lo suficiente para romper el plácido y profundo sueño de Trixie quien palpaba con sus cascos para sentir al joven dragón, pues recordaba que él se iba a despedir antes de que acabara la hora de visitas

\- "Eh…Spike…donde... ¿Dónde estás?" –Se preguntó Trixie tocando su falda dándose cuenta que su dragón ya no estaba. al no sentirlo abre los ojos de golpe y visualiza a una Pegaso amarillenta enfrente suyo y curiosamente había un bulto purpura y escamoso sobre su lomo.

Al ver más detenidamente pues como acababa de despertar su visión no era la más óptima se dio cuenta de que era esa Pegaso amiga de las otras que la odiaban y que según recordaba hirieron a su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces con el dragón? - decía la unicornio cian de manera muy amenazante.

-Yo esto... (Fluttershy se asustó al ser descubierta). yo...me quiero llevar Spike. A.…un picnic que yo misma hice.

\- ¿Y quién te dio el derecho de que te lo lleves así sin más? - se iba poniendo agresiva la unicornio cian y pronunciaba sus palabras con ira y temor, pues no deseaba que le quitasen a su nuevo y por ahora único amigo- Si mal no recuerdo tú y las otras 5 desgraciadas lo trataron muy mal, así que se queda con Trixie-

Al escuchar como Trixie había llamado así a sus amigas era algo que molesto bastante a Fluttershy, ella toleraba muchas cosas, pero que hablen mal de sus amigas era algo que ni ella podía aguantar.

-Porque (Fluttershy se pone más asertiva) tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, me llevare a Spike te guste o no unicornio mala -respondió seriamente dándole la espalda

Trixie no lo soporto y se levantó de la cama mirando fijamente a la Pegaso

-Deja a Spike con Trixie y Mejor ve a jugar con tus animales callejeros-dijo severamente mostrándole un periódico envuelto

Fluttershy se había quedado atónita e impresionada por la forma como llamo a sus amiguitos callejeros como si fuera un insulto. Trixie comenzó a levitar con su magia nuevamente a Spike mientras se disponía a regresar a su camilla, pero Fluttershy no se quedaría atrás, rápidamente con su hocico, mordió suavemente, pero con firmeza la cola de Spike, ella sabía que no le dolería pues tenía escamas, aun así, la fuerza que tenía no era mucha. Trixie sintió un tirón y vio que la Pegaso insistía en llevarse a su amigo así que esta no tuvo más opción que jalar de las garras del dragón con su magia pues la Pegaso aun siendo débil tenia fuerte agarre, acompañando que Trixie aún seguía débil y no podía usar completamente su magia

-Suéltalo…- decía entre dientes Fluttershy mientras jalaba más fuerte

-No, tu suéltalo y déjanos en paz Pegaso marica- le gritaba Trixie a la Pegaso mientras tiraba más fuerte cada vez, mientras tanto el cuerpo del dragón quien aun a pesar de lo que hacían a su cuerpo seguía dormido, parecía un muñeco de trapo

Por otro lado, la enfermera Redheart vio en el reloj de pared que ya había acabado el horario de visitas así que se dirigió a las habitaciones de los pacientes a informar personalmente. Pasado 5 minutos ya había comunicado a varios ponies y había llegado a la habitación de la unicornio cian, toco suavemente la puerta, nadie respondió a su llamado, adentro se podían escuchar forcejeó y algunos insultos menores. Redheart alarmada decidió entrar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a las dos ponis tirando del dragón como si fuera de goma y no les importara su bienestar.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios le hacen al dragón! - dijo Redheart furiosa al ver el maltrato que hacían las dos a su amigo, las dos dejaron caer al dragón al suelo cayendo de cara haciendo que este se despierte adolorido

-Que… ¿qué paso? - decía Spike quien se trataba de levantar.

-Bueno…yo…mmmmm- Fluttershy no sabía cómo responder- es su culpa- dijo señalando a Trixie quien se vio sorprendida

\- ¡Mentirosa! - decía furiosa Trixie

-Ya está bien…. Se retiran todos, el horario de visitas ya acabo- decía Redheart furiosa, pero tratando de calmarse

\- ¿Ya es la hora?, bueno, nos vemos más tarde Trixie- dijo Spike antes de irse

-Está bien- decía ella quien lentamente volvía a su camilla

Fluttershy quien salió ultima volteo y le saco la lengua a Trixie quien se puso furiosa y levito algo y lo lanzo hacia la puerta.

Por otra parte, Redheart aún seguía en la habitación

\- ¿Qué te pasa Trixie?, ¿qué intentabas hacer?, eh tolerado mucho tu comportamiento, pero si no comienzas a calmarte y ser más cooperativa y calmada hare que las horas que pase el dragón acá se hagan más cortas y hablo en serio, no quiero otro incidente como el de hoy, ¿Entendiste? - dijo Redheart seriamente

-Pero…pero no fue culpa de Trixie …fue de esa Pegaso- trataba de excusarse la unicornio cian

-Te dije, ¡ENTENDISTE! - volvía a recalcar, pero con mayor fuerza de voz haciendo que Trixie se asustara

-Tri…Trixie entiende- dijo apenada pues comprendía ahora que lo que había hecho estaba mal, cualquier otra persona se hubiera molestado por aquello que le hizo, pero no lo había hecho, Spike era alguien muy importante para Trixie y no podía darse el lujo de poder perderlo por una estupidez, aun cuando la Pegaso la había provocado, eso no lo justificaba.

-Te dejare en tus pensamientos y trata de no romper nada mas ¿está bien? - dijo Redheart adoptando un tono más calmado.

-Lo intentare- dijo Trixie levantando su cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos lo intentaras- decía Redheart retirándose finalmente dejando a Trixie sumida en sus pensamientos nuevamente, recordando el momento que escucho tan hermosa canción y la sensación no solo de las notas musicales si no de poder estar junto a su amigo escuchando la melodía hasta quedarse dormido en sus patas traseras y darles muestra de cariño mientras este dormía.

Trixie no tardo en volver a quedarse dormida recordando sus mejores momentos en la vida acompañados de la melodía que había escuchado hace poco

Mientras tanto con Spike y Fluttershy, esta había tratado de omitir por qué Spike despertó en el suelo con dolor en su rostro, iban caminando tranquilamente por los prados

-Spike…quería preguntarte ¿si querías ir a un picnic conmigo? – pidió la pony

-Claro Fluttershy, ¿cuándo? - pregunto el dragón intrigado

-Ahora mismo…bueno…solo si quieres- ofreció tímidamente la Pegaso

\- "Mmmmm, bueno aún tengo tiempo antes de hacer "eso", creo que voy a aceptar"- pensaba el dragón- Claro Fluttershy me encantaría- respondió Spike.

\- ¿En serio?, oh que bien (Fluttershy le da un rápido abrazo) bien ¿qué te parece en ese lugar? - Fluttershy le indica un árbol en medio del parque donde podrían disfrutar su picnic.

-Claro, se ve cómodo y fresco- Spike acompaña a Fluttershy bajo ese árbol, se sientan en su copa dejándose llevar por el armonioso y tranquilo ambiente, Fluttershy hizo su primera jugada y ofreció uno de sus emparedados a su amigo dragón.

\- ¿Cómo me quedo Spike?, lo hice con mucho amor y dedicación- decía Fluttershy

-Mmmmm, está muy delicioso Fluttershy, te luciste esta vez- decía Spike mientras degustaba uno de los emparedados que trajo la Pegaso.

-Gra...gracias Spike...lo hice con mucho cariño - decía con su tímida y suave voz típica de ella

-Mmmmm, y se nota ¿quieres algo de jugo? - le pregunto ofreciéndola un vaso del mismo jugo que Fluttershy trajo preparado.

-Que amable gracias- dijo recibiendo la bebida en su vaso acercándola a sus labios

-Spike…yo…quise hacer este picnic para…- Fluttershy trataba de decirle, pero sus labios no podían articular las palabras correctas

\- ¿Siii...? - Spike estaba intrigado

\- Pues me quiero disculpar por tratarte muy mal la otra noche, hasta use "la mirada" contigo, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo Fluttershy

-Oh pues, acepto tu disculpa Fluttershy, estabas nerviosa en esa gala como las demás y entiendo que hayas reaccionado así-

\- ¿En verdad?, oh muchas gracias Spike, me siento muy feliz por eso- La Pegaso abraza alegremente al dragón y depositándole un beso en al frente, provocando un leve sonrojo en Spike.

-Si jeje, solo no me vuelvas a hacer la mirada, se sintió feo esa vez-

-Lo prometo, es una Pinkie promesa- dijo Fluttershy

El picnic seguía para ambos amigos, se sentía la tranquilidad del viento, la fragancia de las flores y las joviales risas de los potrillos que jugaban por ahí cerca. Pero no paso mucho tiempo y llego el momento cuando Spike recordó que debía hacer "algo".

\- "¡Oh no!, casi es la hora", muchas gracias por el picnic Fluttershy, pero me tengo que ir a hacer algo- dijo Spike

\- ¿Tan pronto?, solo paso como media hora.

-Vaya…veras…es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer en este momento, disculpa, pero lo terminaremos en otra ocasión- dijo Spike retirándose de la vista de la Pegaso y dejándola sola con la palabra en la boca

-Ou…bueno…para la próxima será- decía la Pegaso quien se rindió tan fácilmente aun cuando hace poco nada más había peleado con quien consideraba una bruja por llevarse al dragón

Fluttershy se dirigió lentamente a su casa del árbol mientras el dragón partía en otro rumbo

\- "debo hacerlo rápido para poder ir a visitar a Trixie"- pensaba Spike yendo a "ese" lugar.

 _ **Unas horas después**_

 **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca-árbol, Twilight había invitado a las chicas a disfrutar de unas galletas y sodas, aprovechaban el momento para conversar de cómo habían sido sus últimos días…y hacer el intento de no mencionar a cierta unicornio azul que les irritaba el solo oír de ella.**

-Les juro que si lo veo voy a patear su rojo trasero, ya es la segunda vez que se desaparece en las mañanas y me tengo que encargar yo de su parte de las tareas- decía Apple Jack muy molesta, pues esta mañana se repitió lo que paso el día anterior donde ella tuvo que hacer la mayor parte de su trabajo mientras su hermano mayor tenía "que hacer algo".

-Querida, no dejes que el estrés te controle, es malo para tu cutis- decía Rarity bebiendo una tacita de té

-Sí, mejor calma el tren vaquera, Bigmac es un pony muy trabajador, no está mal que se tome sus días- decía Rainbow Dash bebiendo unas sodas

-Perdonen chicas, sé que en parte me lo merezco por lo que paso en la gala, pero lo que más me molesta que no dice a donde rayos va y luego regresa a la hora del almuerzo como si nada- el enojo de la poni vaquera era notorio

-Hablando de desaparecidos, ¿alguna ha visto a Spike?, me mando una nota que paso la noche con una amiga y que todo estaba bien, pero no sé porque siento que me oculta algo- decía Twilight

-Pues Fluttershy dijo que lo invito a un picnic con ricos emparedados, ¿verdad Fluttershy? - dijo Pinkie

-Bueno...Acepto mi picnic y comimos unos ricos emparedados, pero después de un rato me dijo que se tenía que ir y se retiró, aun así, creo que le gusto mi picnic- decía Fluttershy alegre que parte de su plan haya funcionado.

\- "¿A dónde habrá ido?, ¿Qué estará ocultando?"- esas y otras más eran las incógnitas que se formulaba Twilight, pero pareciera que sus respuestas iban a llegar antes de lo esperado, pues Spike había llegado.

-Hola chicas, espero que estén disfrutando su reunión, vengo por unas cosas para la segunda hora de visitas y vuelvo más tarde- saludo Spike quien se dirigió a una zona del salón donde empaco unas gemas y emparedados, al parecer iba a pasar la tarde con Trixie.

\- "Ugh, a este paso capaz el termine viviendo en el hospital"- pensaba Dash

\- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche Spike?, estaba preocupada- pregunto Twilight con autoridad, así como con preocupación.

-Derpy me ofreció pasar la noche en su casa, me ofreció algo de comer y dormimos juntos- dijo Spike de forma muy común, pero la simple y sencilla respuesta del joven dragón fue algo que la mente no solo de Twilight sino de las mane no asimilo del todo, _¿acaso durmió…en la misma cama…con Derpy?_

-Spike...donde...y con quien… ¿pasaste la noche? -Twilight repitió su pregunta, era algo que su mente no asimilaba del todo.

-Ya te dije que con Derpy, dormí cómodo y calentito (respondió con simpleza) bueno chicas las veo más tarde debo visitar a Trixie, adiós- Se despido con un saludo de su garra, las mane seguían difusas.

-Spike, pero…-Twilight no pudo detenerlo, Spike ya se había marchado- Creo que mejor espero cuando vuelva.

-Me he preguntado si así era antes cuando eran niños- se preguntó Pinkie

-La verdad, desde que éramos niños, Spike y yo no éramos tan unidos como ahora- indico Twilight, dejando confundidas, hasta perplejas a las mane.

\- ¿Diferentes?, ¿a qué te refieres Twilight? - pregunto Apple Jack

-Como ya saben amigas, fue la princesa quien ejerció como madre de Spike, y yo fui su primera amiga, pero…no fui del todo amistosa la primera vez que me fue presentado oficialmente.

-Pero cuéntanos querida, ¿Cómo conociste a Spike? - pregunto Rarity

-Mmmmm, la verdad chica, fue cuando….

Ante esa interrogante Twilight poso su casco bajo su barbilla y se puso a divagar en sus más antiguas memorias, recordando la vez que conoció al pequeño Spike, su asistente número uno, salvador del imperio de cristal e hijo de la mismísima Celestia la princesa del sol.

 **Flashback: nos dirigimos al palacio de Canterlot donde una joven potrilla parecía estar buscando a cierta princesa.**

\- ''Y bien, ¿Dónde estará la princesa?, debe haber alguien por aquí que sepa-Pensaba una pequeña potrilla unicornio, hasta que su solución parecía haber llegado pues una unicornio se hizo presente, era Raven solo que ahora lucia más joven, con algunas pecas, y peinada en dos colitas

-Ah, buenos días Twilight Sparkle- saludo Raven amablemente- veo que llegas muy temprano a tu clase con la princesa

-Hola señorita Raven- Saludo la potrilla, era Twilight- ¿sabe dónde estará la princesa?

-Pues a esta hora debe estar en su alcoba con su hijo- Dijo Raven, aquello sorprendió a Twilight

\- ¿La princesa tiene un hijo?, no lo sabía.

-Nació hace poco, de seguro debes conocerlo, estuviste el día cuando nació

Aquel comentario llamo la atención de Twilight, ¿en serio?

Twilight se dirigió a la alcoba de la princesa, pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba semi abierta y escuchaba una pequeña risita, pero no parecía ser de la princesa, ni siquiera de un adulto, era como la de un niño, un recién nacido mas bien.

\- "Ese debe ser él bebe de la princesa, a que no le molestara si le echo una miradita"- Twilight se asoma un poco por la puerta y ve a Celestia quien tenía su rostro muy apegada a una cuna, Twilight sintió una gran curiosidad no por lo decorado de la alcoba, sino porque de la cuna salieron unas ... ¿garras? de color morado claro que tocaban son suavidad la nariz de Celestia.

\- "¿Eh?, ¿Por qué el hijo de la princesa tiene garras? - se preguntaba la inocente potrilla, pero pronto obtendría su respuesta y se llevaría más de una sorpresa.

-Cuchi cuchi, ¿quién es él bebe más lindo del mundo?, ¿quién es el favorito de mama?, pues tu solo tú...mi pequeñín. Mi Spike – decía Celestia sintiendo como su hijo acariciaba su delicado y fino rostro con sus pequeñas garritas. - Cuchi cuchi, mami también te quiere mucho.

-Disculpe Princesa –Twilight con un poco de timidez se adentre a su alcoba- estoy lista para mi lección-Dijo un potrilla

-Oh Buenos días Twilight Sparkle mi fiel alumna, pasa por favor, quiero presentarte a mi hijo- Pidió Celesta cortésmente, Twilight se adentra en la habitación y para su increíble e inesperada sorpresa Celestia le enseña la pequeña criatura que había en esa cuna.

-Es… ¿un bebe dragón? - pregunto incrédula.

-Él es Spike, es mi hijo, de seguro debes conocerlo, fuiste tú quien lo saco de ese huevo.

-Ah cierto... (Twilight se acerca a la cuna viendo al bebe) ...si lo recuerdo, ¿Usted se hace cargo del?

-Así es, lo criare y amare como mi hijo, te lo agradezco a ti Twilight Sparkle, de no ser por tu magia, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido a mi hijo.

-Oh, no tiene por qué agradecerme princesa, solo cumplí con el examen que se me encomendó- dijo Twilight de una forma que no convenció mucho a Celestia.

-Aparte del examen, lograste que este pequeño que está a mi lado pudiera nacer, más adelante quien sabe, algún día más adelante podrían ser buenos amigos

-Sí, pero bueno princesa ¿podemos empezar con mis clases? - Pidió Twilight bastante emocionada, tenía muchas ansias de comenzar su rutina de estudios con Celestia.

Celestia solo suelta un pequeño suspiro –Solo dame un momento mi alumna, debo despedirme de mi bebe, espérame con Raven por mientras por favor.

-Bueno, como diga princesa- respondió algo desanimada la pequeña Twilight.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Bueno, así fue como nos conocimos por primera vez. –dijo Twilight en un tono apenado que parecía avergonzarse de sí misma, se había dado cuenta que ya desde muy pequeña no le prestaba mucha atención a Spike.

Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la mirada de sus amigas, todas estaban incrédulas y hasta casi impactadas por lo dicho de su compañera

-Vaya Twilight, esto es bueno mmm...-decía Rarity

-Inesperado Twilight –hablo Apple Jack- siempre pensaba que tú eras como la figura paterna de Spike.

-Lo se Apple Jack, pero… (Twilight fue interrumpida)

-Pero por una parte aun eras muy joven como para incluso ser la madre del pequeño dragón, lo cual es razonable- dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

-Gracias Apple Jack, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, debí ser más amistosa con él desde el primer día, pero ahora que lo sé no volveré a repetir ese error- dijo decidida.

\- ¿Y qué esperas?, vamos a decírselo todas- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Sí, pero, él está con Trixie ahora...´´esa bruja". –pensó Twilight con mucha rabia, al parecer veía a la unicornio azul como un obstáculo para recuperar la amistad de su dragón- "Primero se devuelve, esclaviza a mis amigos, quema mis libros y acapara la atención de mi mejor amigo, ya verá, cuando hable con mi hermano ella lamentara el día que se atrevió a volver"- pensó con algo de malicia al saber que parecía encontrar una forma de deshacerse de _"la bruja"_

Sin más que decirse las mane se dirigieron rumbo al hospital, no sin antes ganarse unas feas miradas de los ponies, llegaron al hospital, la enfermera Redheart las atendió y las guio hasta el pasillo

-Y díganos enfermera, ¿Cómo ha estado la salud de Trixie? - pregunto Apple Jack.

-No puedo responder eso chicas, es información privada que el paciente solo quiere compartir con quienes tiene confianza, como su amiguito Spike, ese dragoncito ha estado muy preocupado de Trixie, y ella parece estar muy agradecida con el- decía Redheart.

Ya estando a unos metros de la habitación de Trixie, Redheart hizo una pausa dirigiéndose a las mane de forma seria y muy autoritaria.

\- ¿Sucede algo enfermera? - pregunto Twilight.

-Solo unas cosas, primero, nada de bromas- dijo señalando a Pinkie quien traía su cañón de fiestas

-Upps, mejor guardo esto para después- dijo la pony rosada

-Otra cosa, y escúchenme bien, antes tenía buena imagen de ustedes, pero después de cierto "problema" con una gala y por el último escándalo que se mandaron aquí ya no tengo tan buena imagen de ustedes- dijo de una forma que las mane bajaran cabeza y sintieran vergüenza de sí mismas.

-Lo entendemos enfermera. - dijo Apple Jack

-Me satisface escucharlo, ahora quiero que entre y no hagan….

¡PLLAAMMM!- se escuchó un fuerte ruido de la habitación de Trixie las mana y Redheart muy alteradas entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con algo que definitivamente no esperaron...

Spike estaba contra la mesa de la lámpara de Trixie, el dragón se veía semiconsciente y que se había golpeado fuertemente la nuca, Trixie estaba prácticamente encima del dragón cual si fuera un chacal hambriento con sus cascos sobre sus garras como si quisiera quitarle algo, Trixie desvió su mirada del dragón y la dirigió a la entrada de su puerta donde Redheart y las mane la miraban más que incrédulas.

-No jo...- decía Rainbow

\- ¡Trixie! ¡pero que es…-Redheart estaba más que confusa ante tal escena, en todos sus años como enfermera nunca pensó encontrarse con algo como eso.

-Yo...-Trixie intentaba hablar, pero los nervios evitaban que a lo mucho terminara unas palabras- Trixie…

\- ¡Esa loca está atacando a mi Spikey! - grito Rarity histérica

-Es…es un malentendido- trataba de explicar la unicornio cian nerviosa por como la veían y por lo que acababa de hacer apenas unos segundos atrás

Continuara…

Y holaa queridos lectores, nuevamente estoy por acá paseando por esta historia quienes pensaban muchos creían abandonada, deseo comunicarles que a partir de ahora que los intervalos de tiempo de las actualizaciones serán más cortos. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Si se preguntan porque no eh podido publicar antes es porque el trabajo me absorbe mucho y llego a mi casa casia dormir. Tratare de darme más tiempo para esta historia y para las demás, para quienes hayan leído un viaje o lo lean y esperen la actualización la próxima semana estará listo y estaré subiendo nuevos proyectos tan interesantes o más como esta humilde historia. Gracias a todos por hacer popular esta historia. Sin nada más que decir cuídense y hasta la próxima

Se despide su servidor y Chainsaw147…

No olviden dejar sus reviews, no importa si tienen cuenta o no, cada reviews es importante para nosotros.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
